Cedo Demais
by Black Star tbl
Summary: Não se pode esperar que entendamos as coisas antes do tempo, mas em tempos de guerra sentimos tudo cedo demais. Talvez seja até instinto. Se nada faz sentido, tu não compreendes, és muito jovem. Mas és capaz de sentir tudo, mesmo que seja cedo demais.
1. Só o que eu quero

Capítulo 1. **Só o que eu quero**…

Ele descia a escada de dois em dois degraus, apressado, com um ar de choque de quem tenta se conformar. Ao chegar no Salão Comunal da Grifinória passou a ser seguido pela garota que o aguardava recostada à parede, ainda com o uniforme de Quadribol, ainda molhada da chuva, ainda com aquele olhar aflito.

- Remo, pare, fale comigo… - Seu tom era de quem implorava.

O garoto não parou até que Marlene irrompeu à sua frente, seu olhar era uma inquisição dura, pensou o garoto. Uma inquisição pela qual não queria passar. Não deixaria que sentissem dó dele.

Ela segurou seu braço, e ainda em tom de imploração, repetiu:

- Remo, fale comigo…

Ele olhou-a, como deveria encarar tudo aquilo? Deveria ser orgulhoso? Ou compreensivo com tudo o que o amigo lhe dissera? Ou cederia…?

- Faça o que quiser, mas quero que me ouça. – A garota falou em tom duro, mas surpreendeu o amigo com a resposta às perguntas que acabara de fazer a si mesmo.

- Eu só quero sair daqui. E não quero que você me acompanhe.

- Remo! – Ela agora o olhava afoitamente, controlando-se para não soltar frases sem sentido sob a forma do escândalo que queria fazer. Não, não podia fazer um escândalo com Remo. Ele não merecia. O único que merecia ouvir seus gritos era Sirius. E ela não queria nem vê-lo agora.

Mas os instantes que usou para controlar-se foram suficientes para que perdesse o amigo de vista. Tudo que viu foi o quadro da Mulher Gorda fechar-se.

Então ela correu. O que Sirius teria dito? O que Remo estava pensando?

Saiu pelo retrato a tempo de vê-lo virar no corredor. Foi atrás. Ele conhecia mais entradas secretas que ela, tinha de ser rápida.

Conseguiu.

- Remo, dá pra parar? – Ela o segurou pelo braço novamente. – Me explica o que vocês conversaram. O que aquele idiota do Sirius te disse? – Ela buscava seu olhar, mas ele relutava, mantinha a feição determinada, dura.

- Esquece.

A garota bufou.

- Ah! "Esquece"? Então tudo bem! Se for o que você QUER, eu esqueço! Mas sabe o que eu quero agora, Remo? Hein? – Ela gritava. Por que tinha que gritar? Por que ele tinha que ouvi-la? Por que tinha que QUERER ouvi-la?

O garoto abaixou o rosto em resposta. Fechou os olhos como que para evitar sentir o efeito do que a garota lhe dizia ou iria lhe dizer.

- Eu quero ficar com você… - Disse Marlene, agora brandamente.

Remo viu que não podia mais fugir. Daria-lhe as respostas.

- E quer que eu diga o mesmo? Marlene, o que você quer de mim é menos do que eu quero de você, entenda isso. – Seu tom era cansado.

- E por que você acha isso? Por que você acha que eu tenho dó de você? Se você me disser que foi o gênio em psicologia do seu amigo que lhe falou essa besteira e que você acreditou aí sim tenho pena de você. O Sirius não sabe o que quer, Remo. Ele é orgulhoso demais pra ver que eu… - Mas a garota não conseguiu achar termo algum que completasse sua frase. Será que se enganara? "Não, sei que não. É isso o que eu quero. Não estou enganando ninguém. E nem mesmo sendo egoísta."

- Que você o quê? Como você vai completar isso, Lene? Você não pode dizer que ele verá que te perdeu, porque não é verdade. Você não pode dizer que você quer a mim em vez dele, porque não é ver…

- Ah, por favor! Desfaça esse semblante de bronca de pai, Remo! Eu não te vejo assim! Esse é o seu problema! Você acha que eu não te quero? Pois o que é "querer" alguém, Remo? Eu QUERO você, sei disso. E não quero o Sirius agora. E não quero ninguém nesse momento além de você. E não estou com a menor pena dessa mula que está parada na minha frente tentando inutilmente me confundir com algo que é muito claro.

- Você _acha_ que é claro. – Disse Remo, ainda com o pesar na voz, mas rindo de lado. Marlene nervosa não costumava deixa-lo sério…

- E daí? O que importa? Que diferença faz no final, Remo? Aliás, que diferença faz AGORA? – Ela olhava-o como quem dizia algo óbvio, mas Remo sabia que nem ela encarava realmente daquela maneira. Ele sabia que era nesse ponto que os dois se divergiam… quando pra ela os conceitos misturavam-se e nada significavam, e ela conseguia fazer tudo o que queria, quando queria. Mas para ele as boas verdades e as palavras daquela garota à sua frente surgiam como postas sob sua vida real, a vida abafada pelo "lado bom" que ela expunha, e ele sabia que ela era boa demais pra enxergar seus problemas. Sim, ele a queria.

Os dois se olhavam, fitando um orbe de cada vez, vendo quem ganhara. "O que importa?", Remo viu seus pensamentos esvaírem-se, tomados pela visão daqueles olhos que perceberam a luta ganha e que na verdade, nem havia luta. Quase sem perceber, o garoto perpassou o olhar pelo rosto da garota, acompanhando o desenho de seu nariz empinado e chegando ao desenho cheio e pouco definido de sua boca. Nada mais passou pela sua cabeça…

Antes que percebesse, Marlene aproximou-se, os olhos dele haviam se fechado. Ela só pensava no gosto doce que sabia que sentiria assim que encontrasse os lábios finos e bem desenhados do amigo. Seus beijos sempre eram… flutuantes. Essa era a palavra… eram leves… macios… quentes. Eles não queimavam como os de Sirius… Eles jamais feririam seus lábios… E sempre os acalentaria. Remo era seu refúgio. Sua bela aventura… Um passeio quente por um céu de vento frio.

Ela o beijou longamente. Ele a envolveu pela cintura e o espaço entre seus corpos deixou de existir. Havia ali uma passagem secreta, bem atrás da parede sobre a qual encostou Marlene nos minutos seguintes. Ele separou seus lábios dos dela.

- Você é teimosa demais. Tanto que quase me manipula…

- Uau! Alguém consegue manipular a cabeça de uma mula que nem você? Estou surpresa.

Os dois falavam de lábios quase colados.

- Às vezes, essas coisas acontecem… E, você sabe, não se pode desperdiçar oportunidades. – Remo puxou-a enquanto abria a passagem secreta e adentrava-a.

- Que lobo mau... – A garota ria divertida. – Aqui é sua toca, eh? Estou encant…

Remo beijou-a com intensidade.

Naqueles tempos, Marlene tinha razão. Os anos mudaram demais. Havia guerras, e somente guerras. Os humanos guerreavam unidos, tanto trouxas quanto bruxos, pela igualdade. Lutavam consigo e contra eles mesmos pelo fim de preconceitos incontáveis, pela liberdade que a própria civilização lhes privava de ter. E tudo que ela, ele e muitos dos jovens temiam era manter-se presos por conceitos que nem mesmo aprovavam, ou por leis de consciência sobre as quais não lhes deram tempo ou oportunidade para pensar, para negar ou assimilar. Era o limite entre tantos anos de aceitação e a geração que podia finalmente _pensar sobre e por si._

E isso tudo era interno. E isso tudo não era tudo. Eles sabiam que Hogwarts era uma redoma que não estava nem perto de ser eterna para eles. Tudo aquilo acabaria. Lá fora o preconceito e os conceitos internos de cada pessoa tornar-se-iam a base de batalha para dois lados que guerreariam. Ali, beijando-se, Marlene e Remo sabiam que, de verdade, o que passavam naquele momento, ali dentro, sob a redoma de seus professores, entre os afagos cheios de desejo, era parte de tudo que teriam mais tarde, lá fora, sobre seus próprios passos, sob um céu furioso, entre raios de ódio do inimigo: lembranças…

Nada daquilo duraria o suficiente e, depois, se houvesse depois, estariam _sujos_ e corrompidos demais pela guerra para serem felizes como eram. Para terem idéias concretas como tinham. Para ter qualquer tipo de certeza e força que lhes trazia todo aquela felicidade.

Eles estavam certos, e ninguém poderia negar. Fosse por que fosse, estavam os dois juntos, _naquele momento_ e não se privariam de nenhum prazer.

Marlene separou-se de Remo, olhou-o. Segurou suas mão firmemente. Beijou-as e as pôs sobre sua cintura, puxando a camiseta do time da Grifinória e entregando sua barra para que ele a despisse. Abriu os botões da camisa do garoto, beijou-o no peitoral e voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos:

- Eu jamais teria pena de alguém tão perfeito como você. Você é um grande amigo, Remo. – O garoto dirigiu seu olhar do colo nu da garota para seus olhos.

- Eu amo sua amizade – Disse rindo.

Era o que queriam.


	2. O primeiro beijo

Cpítulo 2. **O primeiro beijo**

O primeiro beijo... Sempre o início das fugas

Marlene observava o sol se por sem conter um sorriso. "O outono só não é mais belo que a primavera", pensava consigo. Passara os últimos vinte minutos observando aquele lado do castelo. Viera despachar uma carta para seus pais e não resistiu à vista do Corujal.

Mas passou pouco tempo a apreciando. Perdeu-se em seus devaneios de lembranças dos dias anteriores.

Remo era realmente especial. "Ele é o cara mais perfeito que conheço…". E sempre que chegava a essa conclusão, o que acontecia muito em seus pensamentos, Marlene era perseguida e "encurralada", como geralmente citava para si mesmo, pela visão de um par de olhos negros e inquisidores presentes tanto no mundo doce de seus devaneios, esvaindo-os, quanto nesse mundo maluco e real que ela tinha que enfrentar todo dia. "Os olhos dele não são negros… Não são como os cabelos… Eles são um pouco acinzentados." Ela sempre mantinha uma feição de quem fazia uma importante observação quando pensava nisto. Mas seu semblante mudava logo… ela mordia os lábios e expressava raiva nos olhos. "Ah, por favor, Marlene. Está parecendo uma daquelas fanzinhas dele! Nem mesmo _elas _devem ter reparado nisto! Idiota!".

Mas os olhos dele não eram negros… eram _mais _que isso. A impressão que sempre tivera era que eles eram _tão negros_ que ficaram cinzas, discretamente cinzas. Eles eram mais que negros. O cabelo. O cabelo era negro… "Como podia ser tão negro?" Brilhava caído em contraste com a pele alva. A pele alva que no verão bronzeava-se como se fosse feita para isso. "Ficava tão bem"… E ela sorria ao vê-lo com os olhos estreitados, olhando para o jogo de cima da vassoura, ajeitando para que os cabelos deixassem de insistir em tapar sua visão, com as mãos tão bonitas pelo rosto meio corado, meio bronzeado, o sol brilhando… "E ele sempre sorri pra mim". Sim, quando ele percebia seu olhar ele _sempre_ sorria. Os dentes… Os lábios desalinhados a postar-se perfeitamente para abrir espaço para os dentes perfeitos. "Os dentes são a única coisa perfeita em Sirius." O resto não era perfeito… Era irregular… "Bagunçado. Talvez de propósito…".

Mas os dentes eram perfeitos… "E o nariz". Era longo e bonito… e não era perfeito como o de Remo. "Remo!" Seu coração disparou e ela teve que respirar fundo. Talvez fosse um pouco de culpa. Remo lhe parecia tão dado à ela. "Sirius nunca será assim… nunca me fará sentir segura como Remo o faz.. Ele é perfeito…" Ele tinha os olhos do mesmo castanho claro do cabelo… naquele corte arrumado, num penteado rebelde… _sem_ penteado… às vezes por cima dos olhos que olhavam mais lindo… Os olhos pequenos sombreados por sobrancelhas castanhas baixas… O ar doce em feições que quase deixavam de ser de um garoto… "Ele é um homem".

E ela não era boa o suficiente para Remo.

Uma coruja piou. Marlene virou-se e deu de cara com algumas segundanistas que a olhavam curiosas. "Idiotas." Marlene nunca tivera paciência com essas garotinhas que davam risadinhas pelo castelo. Muito menos agora, em seu sétimo ano. Parecia que tudo era ainda mais ridículo… Parecia que ela jamais encontraria amigos além dos que tinha, porque só eles não davam risadinhas… "Isso. Garotos não dão risadinhas. As garotas são vislumbradas demais… Pensam pouco nas coisas importantes."

Ela saiu do Corujal para o corredor, deixando-as livres para as fofocas. Marlene sempre fora conhecida pelo castelo. Todos a sabiam uma grande bruxa e, claro, grande amiga dos _Marotos_, a palavra mágica em Hogwarts dos anos 70. Mas popular não era… Era impaciente demais pra isso… Crua demais… "Concentrada nas coisas importantes" como dizia em sua própria defesa sempre que alguém lhe falava para ser mais amigável. "Amigável! Sou amigável! Só não sou falsa e nem fresca…".

Desceu as escadas para o jantar, uma lembrança doce invadindo-lhe os pensamentos…

_- Não acredito que isso seja importante nestes tempos – Disse a garota em seu costumeiro tom decidido._

_Sirius riu._

_- E o que você acredita ser importante __**nestes tempos**__? – Disse-lhe com um sorriso irônico e divertido… adorava aquelas conversas com Marlene._

_- Isso – Disse a menina que começava a alcançar o tamanho do maroto e por isso seu olhar pomposo, com a cabeça voltada para trás, adquiria ainda mais charme enquanto olhava e apontava a situação._

_- Isso? Se esconder num armário de vassouras para que o Filch não nos pegue?_

_A garota riu. Hoje seu sorriso pareceu ainda mais atraente para Sirius._

_Ambos estavam em seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts e conservavam com cumplicidade desde o primeiro ano a inimizade e a perseguição do zelador, não sem merecê-las._

_- Idiota. Estou falando de não se deixar reprimir pelas regras institucionais. De fazer o que queremos, desde que seja ético. E desafiar esse sistema antiquado que tenta abafar nossos desejos só por que não nos quer agentes e pensantes!_

_Sirius sorria já meio acostumado com o vislumbre que Marlene causava em seus discursos com aquele leve tom sarcástico. Conhecia-a há três anos e sempre divertia-se quando a amiga achava explicações quase que heróicas para tudo que fazia de errado, inclusive quando assaltavam a sala de Filch em busca de algo que lhe fora confiscado. _

_- Ei, companheiro! Diz o que pensa!_

_- Ah, sim, claro! – Sirius empertigou-se – São indivíduos como o que nos persegue agora que fazem da nossa sociedade tão insatisfeita consigo, o que a leva a acomodar-se. É a liberdade que queremos! E é por isso que realizamos mais uma vez esta façanha, em nome da REVOLUÇÃO! – Sirius não perdia o charme em nenhuma das palavras… Sua beleza estava cada dia mais acentuada… e Marlene não deixara de notar isso._

_Os dois riam._

_Ultimamente passavam mais tempo juntos do que com qualquer outra pessoa, sem nem notar este fato e a curiosidade que ele causava à legião de fãs que começava a se formar neste fim do terceiro ano dos Marotos. _

_Ainda rindo os dois olhavam-se sem piscar. O riso transformou-se em largos sorrisos. E o silêncio predominou acompanhando as faces que brincavam entre o infantil e o adolescente, olhando-se sem falhar, sem deixar de corresponderem-se por um só instante naquele infinito momento. Aquilo andava acontecendo bastante._

_Parecia tanto tempo, e ainda assim ele não parecia passar… Mas que importava? Eles gostavam daquela nova brincadeira. A nova sensação… aquilo que lhes dizia o quão juntos estavam, o quão amigos eram…_

_Quando os olhares se "notaram" e então se desviaram vagarosamente (não, não havia timidez entre os dois), Marlene abaixou a cabeça e uma mexa de seu cabelo que variava do mel ao ouro fora parar no meio de seu rosto ainda um pouco corado da correria de minutos atrás. _

_Sirius aproximou-se num impulso, e calmamente tirou os fios que cortavam o rosto da amiga. Ela mudara, viu agora. Estava mais bonita. Olhava-o meio impressionada, talvez sentindo o que ele sentia, talvez vendo a beleza que tornava-se cada vez mais intensa em seu amigo. Ele mudara. Apesar do rosto de menino, Sirius era dono de uma beleza provocante, que quase a irritava. Sem se conter a garota levou a mão até o rosto do amigo e desenhou com os dedos o seu contorno. _

_Sirius aproximou-se ainda mais, mantendo a mão no rosto da amiga. As peles macias, por pouco não eram infantis.Estavam tão perto agora… e sentiram-se. Os lábios quentes, um pouco trêmulos. Estavam a segundos de sentir o hálito um do outro…_

_- Eu nunca tinha feito isso. _

_Sirius estranhou a separação repentina… ainda tentava associar a voz fina de Marlene àquele toque que ardeu em seus lábios._

_- É…_

_- Você também, certo? – A garota estava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas._

_E a nitidez, mesmo sem muito entendimento, voltou à cabeça de Sirius não a tempo de preparar-se muito bem:_

_- Hum, já. – Mentiu parcamente._

_- Ah! Qualé! Eu sou sua melhor amiga!_

_- E você fala demais, sabia?_

_- Quê? _

_- Não importa se eu já beijei ou não. Você nem deixou eu te beijar!_

_- Como não? – A garota arregalou os olhos._

_- A gente não tinha que abrir a boca?_

_Marlene abriu e fechou a boca indignada. Nem mesmo sabia o que dizer, alguma coisa começa a ferver dentro de si._

_- Pra mim ISSO é importante nestes tempos. – Disse Sirius. E aquela não era a primeira frase que saía gritada durante este diálogo. _

_- E pra mim também! – Adiantou-se nervosamente a garota._

_O garoto olhava-a de olhos estreitados, a boca comprimida. "Ela só sabe pensar e falar", pensou ele. "Eu quero mais"._

_E saiu escancarando a porta do armário. Queria distância de Marlene agora._

_Mas antes mesmo de terminar este pensamento, Sirius deu de cara com um Filch muito satisfeito._

_- Vocês me pouparam o trabalho até mesmo de abrir a porta, muito abrigado. – Ele mostrava os dentes amarelos no esboço de um sorriso, maliciosamente._

_Adentrou o armário para segurar Marlene assim como já segurava Sirius pelo colarinho._

Marlene lembrou-se que aquela foi sua pior detenção. E chegou à mesa da Grifinória rindo.


	3. O começo do que sempre seria

Capítulo 3. **O começo do que sempre seria**…

_Eles tinham quinze anos. Riam subindo pela pequena colina verde, em seu topo uma árvore… aquela árvore. Seus nomes ainda estavam ali. Escreveram no tempo em que rebeldia era tomar a sobremesa dos primos mais novos de Sirius. Hoje eles afrontavam toda aquela família… Diziam sua idéias e brigavam como "gente grande". Cedo demais. Pararam cansados sob as folhas fartas… uma sombra fresca. E sentaram-se._

_--Sua mãe nunca mais me deixará te acompanhar nas festas da família Black – Disse a garota sorrindo e acenando com a cabeça negativamente, um pouco ofegante. _

_--Se tudo der certo eu não terei que voltar aqui e nem ir para nenhuma outra reunião familiar. – Sirius tinha ficado sério de repente._

_--O que você tem em mente? – Marlene olhava-o desconfiada. _

_O garoto desviou o olhar. Olhava para o campo… Viu-se e a ela correndo ali, porque tinham roubado romãs da sua avó. Suspirou._

_--Eu não agüento mais, Lene. – Ele havia abaixado a cabeça._

_Marlene não sabia o que dizer ou fazer… nem mesmo sabia o que Sirius iria fazer, mas de certa forma o entendia. _

_--Sua família é a gente, Sirius. Eu, você, Tiago, Remo, Pedro… e quem sabe um dia a Lílian, hein? – Ela terminou a frase descontraída. Os dois sorriram. Mas Sirius permanecia sério demais._

_Marlene forçava-se a pensar no que fazer para mostrar que estava ali… Que sempre estaria com ele… Que nem mesmo se quisesse conseguiria deixá-lo sozinho._

_Então ela virou-se para o amigo, os dois ainda sentados. Ele nem se mexeu, olhava fixamente para as mãos que se entrelaçavam meio nervosas. Ela se ajoelhou._

_--Ei, levante-se._

_O garoto a olhou surpreso._

_--Quê?_

_--Quero dizer… Ajoelhe-se. Fique como estou._

_--Quê? Por quê?_

_Ela o segurou pelo braço e o "ajudou" a ajoelhar-se._

_--Marlene… - Ele acenava a cabeça em incompreensão._

_Ela o olhou, examinando. Então o abraçou. O garoto demorou um pouco para corresponder o gesto… piscava os olhos com o cenho franzido. _

_--Não sei como dizer que estou com você._

_O garoto soltou-se dos braços de Marlene e sorriu para ela._

_--Acabou de dizer, sua idiota._

_Ela riu._

_--É que era pra significar de verdade…_

_--Diz "pra sempre" e eu fico satisfeito._

_--Ahn? "Pra sempre"?_

_--É… que estará comigo pra sempre._

_--Você sabe que sim. – Ela sorria entre o divertido e o encantado._

_--É legal dizer… Você não consegue? – Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas._

_--Ai, que idiota! – Disse revirando os olhos._

_Ele a abraçou. _

_--Você nunca diz o que sente… Fala o que pensa pelos cotovelos. Mas não dá pra ter certeza do que você sente…_

_--Que papo de menina, Sirius! Não era pra __**eu**__ ser a garota aqui? – Sirius gargalhou um pouco rouco. _

_Eles ainda estavam abraçados. Sirius desceu sua mão do meio das costas da amiga para sua cintura, apertando um pouco mais._

_Marlene não pôde conter um suspiro… Inspirou o aroma da grama verde, o perfume das margaridas que sabia que estavam ao pé da colina, e o cheiro de Sirius. "Tem algo de silvestre nele…"_

_A garota foi surpreendida por um beijo em seu pescoço, e também pelos que se seguiram, projetando um caminho até seus lábios. Sirius os apertou contra os dele, suspirando como ela o fizera… como se para sentir e gravar o perfume… "Ela tem cheiro de maçãs… Mas não é assim tão doce… É… é também… que palavra seria? 'Acre'". Lembrou de sua mãe preparando ponche com aquele vinho doce… e ela dizia "tem de estar perfeitamente acre". Mas Marlene também era doce… Doce o suficiente para que a voz amarga e de más lembranças da mãe de Sirius não soasse para destruir aquele perfume que sentia. _

_Ele sentiu os lábios da garota abrirem-se. O toque queimava como daquela vez no armário de vassouras… "Com as outras garotas não queima desse jeito"…_

_Logo sentiram-se as línguas… o bolo de morango que haviam comido como sobremesa. As mãos nas costas apertando os corpos gentilmente… As mãos nas nucas acariciando os cabelos, negros e castanhos. Negros como o céu sem estrelas e castanhos como um arco-íris que se esquecera de marcar tons que não fossem do mel ao dourado e do marrom ao queimado. Ele era tão homogêneo… Ela era tão "mista". E os dois tão intensos um para o outro._

_Os lábios se separaram. Os olhos correspondiam-se._

_--Por que você fez isso? – Marlene olhava-o como quem examina._

_--Isso?_

_--Por que me beijou?_

_--Você é louca… - Sirius desviou o olhar._

_--Você é quem me deixa louca! Da última vez que fez isso passamos uma semana só nos cumprimentando de longe e só voltamos a nos falar normalmente por causa da detenção que tivemos de cumprir durante dois meses! – Ela estava irritada. – Vai ficar sem falar comigo de novo?_

_--Eu? Foi você quem ficou com vergonha!_

_--Vergonha! Francamente! Você me beija, diz que não beijou, me ofende dizendo que falo demais, sai pela porta (ou tenta sair, né)… e eu fiquei com vergonha? – A garota enumerara os fatos nos dedos da mão - Sirius, é sempre __**sua**__ a culpa!_

_Ele revirou os olhos e desviou o rosto. _

_--Foi só um beijo. Eu não vou namorar com você._

_A garota arregalou os olhos incrédula._

_--E POR QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE QUERO NAMORAR UM IDIOTA FEITO VOCÊ!_

_--Ei! Não grita!_

_A garota bufou encolerizada, ergue-se e saiu descendo a colina, pisando firme._

_Sirius precisou de três segundos para desistir de seu orgulho e segui-la._

_--Lene! Lene! Espera! – Ele a alcançou e segurou seu braço para que ficassem frente a frente._

_--Você é muito egoísta. – Marlene não o encarava._

_--E você fala demais._

_--Eu não quero namorar você._

_--Eu sei._

_--Então por que disse aquilo! _

_--Pra te ver nervosinha assim. – O garoto riu._

_--Que grande idiota arrumei como amigo! – A garota ainda não encarava Sirius. Olhava atentamente a colina que estava agora ao seu lado._

_--__**Melhor **__amigo._

_Ela olhou-o._

_--Pára com isso, ok?_

_--Isso?_

_Eles riram. Sempre era assim._

_--Você sabe. – Disse a garota._

_--Isso… te beijar? Ou isso… te chatear?_

_--Me chatear, besta! – Ela deu-lhe um tapinha na testa._

_--Então posso te beijar?_

_--Não! – Disse Marlene como que pega de surpresa._

_Os dois riram. _

_E a sra. Black os chamou para ir para casa._

--Marlene? Mckinnon? Marlene? Você está bem?

Marlene abriu os olhos. Sonhara com lembranças reais novamente… Aquilo a fazia sentir-se cansada.

E agora um par de olhos verdes muito vivos a encarava.

--Tudo ok, Lílian. Ok. – Murmurou sonolenta.

--Você vai se atrasar… Todas desceram. Eu tenho o primeiro tempo vago hoje, por isso não sei o horário. Mas são quase dez horas.

--Ai, não… Eu tinha aula com a Sprout… Ela disse que a aula seria realmente empolgante hoje.

Marlene gostava muito de Herbologia. Mas com os treinos, a nova detenção de ontem, as provas e deveres acumulados por causa do horror que passara no mês passado e mais essas lembranças estúpidas que não a deixavam em paz desde então, não conseguira descansar de verdade. Ela queria _**parar**_. Mas não podia agora. Não com os N.I.E.M.s pela frente ou com uma taça de Quadribol a ser disputada. Se ao menos não tivesse sido pega fora da cama após o toque de recolher novamente… Mas sempre perdia a hora em seus passeios noturnos com sua vassoura. E ontem ainda perdera-se numa passagem secreta, o que lhe consumiu vinte minutos a mais. E agora a detenção.

Ficou na cama até Lílian descer. Depois vestiu-se, escondeu o diário em seu casaco e foi dar uma volta pelo castelo. "Ao menos investirei em mim esse tempo perdido em Herbologia." Precisava descarregar. Porque aqueles lábios nunca deixaram de queimar… "E só eles queimam…"

O sonho lhe veio à cabeça. "Há quanto tempo…". Ele ainda tinha o perfume silvestre. E aquilo foi o começo de como tudo seria… "De como é até hoje. Eu acho". E era pra ser pra sempre.

Mas com Remo Marlene não podia fazer o mesmo que com os outros. Sempre que saía com alguém a garota não deixara de trocar seus beijos ocasionais com Sirius. Mesmo por que ela nunca sabia quando, onde ou por que eles aconteciam. E ela passava agora menos tempo com seu melhor amigo para _**evitar**_**.**

Mais lembranças lhe acometeram.

_--Não posso magoar Remo._

_O garoto ainda olhava-a meio perplexo, tentando entender, ainda com o corpo projetado sobre o dela._

_--Sirius… - Ela tentava sair da armadilha que era estar entre o amigo e aquela parede._

_--Você… não… Marlene… o que… Você… Você gosta dele? – Sirius balbuciou até encontrar o que queria dizer, e então o fez aflito._

_Ela arregalou os grandes olhos castanho-esverdeados para o garoto._

_--Eu… não… não é isso, Sirius. É que ele eu respeito. E não entendo como você consegue não respeitar._

_--Eu respeito… É que… com você é diferente. – O garoto encarou o chão, ainda mantinha a garota entre ele e a parede, os rostos perigosamente próximos. Voltou seus olhos aos dela. – Mas é isso? Você gosta dele?_

_--Eu… não… Não, eu não gosto dele. Quero dizer. Gosto! Eu amo como amo você ou Tiago ou…_

_O garoto bufou. Não era nada daquilo._

_--Você já me perguntou isso! A resposta ainda é a mesma! – Explodiu a garota._

_Sirius afastou-se dela. Olhou-a com desapontamento._

_--Isso 'tá acabando com a nossa amizade._

_--Que bom que beijos na boca influenciam nossa amizade!_

_O garoto fechou os olhos e suspirou._

_--A gente não é só amigo… Não como são os outros amigos. E você sabe disso muito bem. _

_--Hum… - Murmurou a garota num tom irônico, que prevaleceu: - E só é assim quando __**você quer**__. Já reparou? Enquanto você está saindo com alguém nada __**acaba**__ com a nossa amizade. Quando __**você quer**__ nós somos amigos convencionais. _

_--Não é verdade… Eu nunca te disse não._

_--Disse, Sirius! Você disse… Me negou sempre que quis tentar alguma coisa a mais com alguma garota qualquer. Mesmo quando eu disse que não era só pra me dar uns beijos…que era pra ser meu __**amigo**__… amigo do tipo que eu quero agora. Eu nem sempre fui sua prioridade, e eu te mantive assim esse tempo todo. Agora eu não consigo…_

_--Eu só te dizia não pra poder resistir… - Sirius respondeu, mas sua voz rouca saiu fraca. Ele sabia que seus argumentos eram válidos, mas também eram de __**seu**__ interesse. Resistira aquelas vezes à Marlene para fazer bonito para outras garotas. E só. O garoto estava desarmado. _

_E o tom da garota mudou para cansado:_

_--Eu 'tô fraca agora, Sirius. Entende? O Remo me faz bem…_

Foi direto para a cozinha, sabia que o café da manhã já não estava posto. E lá poderia também escrever em seu diário…


	4. Difícil demais pra se sentir

Capítulo 4. **Difícil demais pra se sentir**

Sirius estava novamente andando entre os corredores do castelo. Aquelas paredes tão conhecidas… Os quadros que já o olhavam com familiaridade… E os mesmos pensamentos.

"O que está acontecendo, afinal?". O garoto virou mais uma vez pelos corredores vazios, passou por um pátio e viu que a lua não aparecia no céu esta noite. "Por que o Remo?". Mas as estrelas estavam todas lá… "Ela desistiu de mim?"

Ouviu um barulho se aproximando e decidiu apressar a chegada a seu objetivo. Ela já estivera ali com ele… "Acho que foi no Natal do ano passado…"

_A garota ria parecendo muito feliz. Tinham corrido até aquela passagem secreta, fugido de todos do baile… de toda aquela exibição inútil._

_--Se nos pegarem… - Ela quase derramou o uísque de fogo que segurava quando entrou num impulso e cambaleou pela passagem._

_--Se você fizesse menos escândalo quando ri as nossas chances de sermos descobertos diminuiriam… - O garoto tentava manter o tom de quem diz algo óbvio, arqueando as sobrancelhas num semblante zombeteiro, mas o sorriso bobo e admirado o denunciavam._

_--Olha quem fala! Você ri feito cachorro quando vê o dono com comida._

_--Cachorros riem?_

_--Ah! Você me entendeu! Eu quis dizer que você faz tanto barulho quanto um…_

_--Bêbada…_

_A garota o olhou indignada. Calou-se por um instante._

_--Sirius, às vezes você quase me faz pensar que rouba esses uísques de fogo pra TENTAR me embebedar e poder zombar de mim com menos motivos que o normal… - Marlene falou como quem diz algo muito preocupante, mas não conseguia parar de rir. _

_Sirius gargalhou gostosamente. _

_--Você errou em dois pontos… _

_Ela olhou para a garrafa em sua mão, parecendo não se importar com aquela conversa. _

_--Eu nunca simplesmente TENTEI embebedar você… Porque isso sempre foi muito fácil… e eu __**sempre consegui**__… - Ele riu ainda mais alto. – __**E**__ eu não faço isso pra zombar de você. - Ele se aproximou da garota, que estava recostada à parede, olhando-o de lado enquanto entornava a garrafa que tinha nas mãos._

_Ela largou a garrafa e também foi de encontro a ele sorrindo maliciosamente._

_--Acho que entendi… Cafajeste…_

_Sirius piscou, a garota suspirou sem notar. _

_--Bêbada você fica menos burrinha… - Ele sorria olhando para o vestido da garota, meio vislumbrado. Ela ria muito._

_--Você me ama muito mesmo, não é? _

_--Eu nunca disse isso… - Ele sussurrou roucamente enquanto desfazia os nós do espartilho que a garota tinha na parte da frente do vestido preto e branco. _

_--Nem precisa… é óbvio… - Ela desabotoava a camisa de Sirius, que logo caiu por cima da gravata no chão._

_--Você 'tá mesmo bêbada… 'Tá falando besteira…_

_Os lábios estavam quase colados._

_--Confissões de bêbado pra bêbado também são válidas…_

_--E por acaso eu já te disse que te amo enquanto 'tava bêbado?_

_--Acabou de dizer, besta…_

_Ele separou os lábios dos dela e gargalhou._

_--Você se acha muito esperta… - Ele terminou de tirar o vestido da garota e voltou seus olhos para o corpo dela._

_--Admite…_

_--Nunca._

_Era a primeira vez que via Marlene assim… tão intimamente. Nunca havia tocado seu corpo nu. Nunca havia sentido seu toque nu. _

_--Então você admite que existe o que admitir… - Ela empurrou o queixo do rapaz para que ele a olhasse em seus olhos. Ela sorria._

_--Você é linda… - Ele disse naquela voz rouca que a garota sabia ser perigosa. – Linda demais… Eu…_

_A garota arregalou e piscou os olhos. "Ele vai dizer?". Sirius a olhava sem piscar._

_--Eu não vou admitir. – Sua respiração era audível… inchava e esvaziava o peito alvo e agora nu._

_A garota sorriu. O álcool não deixava que as coisas fossem muito sérias. _

_--Tudo bem… A gente é só amigo mesmo. – Ela soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, ainda sem tirar os olhos do garoto._

_Mas em nenhum momento ele riu. Ele mantinha os olhos nos dela, como que conversando diretamente com seus pensamentos… num adiantamento às palavras que não vieram._

_Eles se beijaram. Os corpos nus naquela noite gélida se tocaram e se sentiram. E não havia frio. Tudo queimava…_

_Os beijos dele na barriga delicada da garota… Os beijos dela no peito forte dele… No peito que se sabia fraco quando o assunto era a dona daquelas mãos que lhe puxavam o cabelo gentilmente… Na barriga daquela que tentava ser forte quando percebia a dor de um dia pensar que não poderia resistir àquele garoto que tocava seu rosto, aproximando seus lábios. _

_Nada queima mais do que saber que a perda é possível… _

"Merda!" O garoto pôs-se a procurar algum cigarro em seu bolso. Fora ali para pensar no porquê do fim… e não no quanto era tudo tão bom. "Eu não a entendo mais… eu sempre entendia… É culpa dela."

Ele acendeu o cigarro com a varinha e passou a procurar a causa de seus problemas em seus próprios pensamentos… Procurou o mapa do maroto no casaco e avistou Filch e madame Nora longe de seu caminho. O garoto levantou-se e abriu a passagem. De um ano para o outro ele já tinha que se abaixar para não bater a cabeça na entrada. De um ano para o outro ele mesmo havia mudado muito. "Talvez ela tenha mudado…"

Foi pelo mesmo caminho que viera e parou no pátio descoberto e raramente usado pelos alunos. Aqueles corredores guardavam poucas salas usadas. Sentou-se nas grades de pedra, puxou o casaco mais junto ao corpo. "O inverno não vai demorar".

Ele lembrou-se do dia chuvoso em que ele descobriu que poderia tê-la perdido… do dia de outono em que percebeu como a queria… e isso tinha sido só há algumas semanas.

_Ela escapara de mais de três balaços nesses últimos 10 minutos de jogo. Com um dos batedores, Augusto Wood, sendo substituídoneste último ano por uma quartanista desajeitada, o jogo durava muito mais que o normal. Vencer a Sonserina nunca fora tão difícil. Sirius rebatia tudo o que podia, mas jamais vira James ser tão perseguido e demorar tanto para pegar o pomo. _

_--Isso aqui 'tá um inferno, cara! A Lene vai ter um troço, olha lá! – Disse James apontando para a garota que estava entre os aros do gol e que berrava ordens para os ventos barulhentos do começo de março. _

_Marlene sempre jogara muito bem, mas estava particularmente nervosa hoje. Não gostava de jogar quando uma tempestade decidia tentar derrubar um castelo de pedra e arrancar seus alunos de onde estivessem, não gostava daqueles novos e gigantes batedores da Sonserina, não gostava que os novos e gigantes batedores da Sonserina perseguissem ferrenhamente seu apanhador e odiava pensar que poderia perder o seu primeiro campeonato como capitã do time. Por isso e por causa dos balaços que vinham em sua direção quase como se fossem carregados pelo vento, a garota perdera a chance de marcar os dois últimos gols, o que fazia bastante diferença num jogo em que mal via-se qualquer uma das bolas pelo campo e uma hora depois do início do jogo o número de gols era de 2 para a Grifinória e 3 para a Sonserina. _

_--Dorcas! Artilheiros fazem gols! Faça um por mim, só pra variar, ok? James, você tem certeza de que usou o feitiço certo para que sua visão não fique embaçada? Por Merlin, Sirius, ajude aquela criança a bater os balaços na direção do adversário! James…_

_--Lene, ninguém está exatamente prestando atenção em você, ok? Pára de berrar aí e relaxa que a gente vai ganhar esse jogo. – James tentou fazer a garota ouvir, mas para ela ele estava calmo demais, o que só a irritava mais._

_--A diferença precisa ser grande, poxa! Nós precisamos vencer a Sonserina por muitos pontos e só assim nós…_

_--Eu sei, merda! Todo mundo aqui sabe! Até o Salgueiro Lutador já ouviu seus gritos! Relaxa! – James sabia que aquilo de nada adiantaria para acalmar a amiga, mas precisava mantê-la quieta o suficiente para que os outros jogadores não enlouquecessem. _

_A garota abriu a boca indignada, mas logo teve que preparar-se para receber mais uma goles. Ela acabou fazendo um gol e enfim contentou-se em gritar para Sirius uma narração de cada erro que ele cometia, que na verdade eram justificáveis por causa do vento e da chuva, mas que eram incompreendidos pela necessidade de Marlene de incomodar alguém para manter-se cômoda. _

_As reações de Sirius variavam entre risos e sorrisos. O garoto não conseguira ficar nervoso com a perseguição da amiga dessa vez. Havia tempo que queria sua atenção. Ali, voando, não havia Remo, pensou, e seu cenho se franziu. "Ciúmes, não…" Não. Era só uma pequena falta daqueles discussões com Lene… de ouvir os gritos dela às vezes, de olhar os olhos castanho esverdeados da garota se arregalarem surpresos diante de algo que ele lhe falava e irem se estreitando como que seguindo o seu raciocínio e formulando a explosão que se seguia. Ele queria tê-la como antes… e logo. Queria que o jogo acabasse logo…_

_Quarenta minutos depois a Grifinória estava 10 pontos à frente e James por fim resgatou o pomo. _

_O grito da torcida da Grifinória sobressaiu-se até mesmo aos urros que o vento passara a dar e quando o time pousou as vassouras, os alunos invadiram aos pulos o campo._

_--Foi um ótimo jogo! – Disse Remo para seus amigos entre as tantas cabeças. Chegou bem perto de Marlene e encostou seus lábios aos dela rapidamente. – Você foi genial!_

_A garota sorriu radiante. _

_--Foi um jogo difícil. Quero ir logo para dentro… - Disse a garota um pouco cansada. – Mas tenho que pegar minhas coisas… Vá andando com os garotos. Te encontro em dez minutos._

_--Ok. Até._

_Sirius ficou parado enquanto Marlene ia para o lado oposto a que iam seus amigos, unindo-se a um Pedro falante que comentava animado o jogo._

_--Ei, Snufles! Vamos, cara! – James lhe gritou. – Está chovendo, percebeu?_

_O amigo pareceu voltar em parte do transe. _

_--Esqueci umas coisas no vestiário. Já os alcanço. – E seguiu atrás de Marlene._

_Só conseguiu chegar até à garota já dentro do vestiário. Ela estava segurando a barra da blusa num movimento para tirá-la quando o viu e soltou uma exclamação._

_--Você 'tá louco? Merlin… achei que não havia ninguém aqui!_

_--Quem manda não se trocar atrás daquelas portinhas ali? – Disse Sirius com um sorriso brincando nos lábios enquanto apontava para os banheiros, mas não tirava os olhos da direção da barriga da garota._

_--Dá pra parar de olhar?_

_Sirius se aproximou, andando devagar, os olhos nos olhos dela._

_--Você que mesmo que eu pare de olhar pra você, Lene?_

_A garota pegou-se num suspiro. Ele estava bem perto agora... tão perto..._

_--Se eu pedir, você pára de olhar?_

_--Se você parar de olhar pra mim..._

_--Não olho pra você. – disse Marlene sorrindo de lado. A mais pura mentira. Enquanto seus olhos gritavam para Sirius que eles lhe pertenciam, somente a ele..._

_Ele ouviu os gritos..._

_Sirius sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto passava as mãos pela cintura da garota. Mas Marlene o impediu._

_--Não, Sirius… - Ela ainda segurava as duas mãos do garoto na sua frente e havia abaixado o rosto rápido… como se lembrasse de algo… como se conseguisse sair de um devaneio._

_--O que você tem, Lene? – Sirius soltou-se da garota bruscamente, quase rudemente. – Você 'tá gostando dele, não 'tá? Você nunca foi assim… nunca me disse não… Eu não entendo…_

_--Sirius, __**é o Remus**__! Pára com essa de "eu não entendo"! É o seu amigo. – Marlene o olhava indignada. E sua última palavra surtiu efeito em Sirius. Ele engoliu em seco, abaixou o rosto._

_--Por que você 'tá com ele?_

_--Ora, por que se fica com alguém?_

_--Você __**ama**__ ele? – sussurrou Sirius, como se tivesse medo de falar alto,olhando de novo em seus olhos._

_Marlene encarou as portas que antes Sirius apontara._

_--Amo. Eu o amo como amo você, James ou Peter._

_--Eu não 'tô falando disso e você sabe… - Ele a ouviu respirar fundo._

_--Estou com ele pelo mesmo motivo que fico com os outros garotos._

_--Então por que dessa vez você me disse não? Nem quando você chegou a namorar o idiota do Wood você me disse não! _

_A garota sorria quando voltou a olhá-lo, mas com um semblante de desaprovação._

_--Agora ele é idiota, é? Achei que fosse seu amigo…_

_--E é… saiu sem querer. Mas não é disso que falamos, Marlene! Me explica! Qual a diferença?_

_--__**O Remo**__ é a diferença… Ah, por favor, Sirius! Você o conhece! Ele é um de seus melhores amigos! Você SABE que ele não é como os outros!_

_--Então você se apaixonou?_

_--Deixa de ser idiota… Eu nem mesmo acredito nessas besteiras e você sabe disso! _

_Sirius a segurou pelos dois braços, num gesto que mostrava o quanto ele queria que ela o compreendesse._

_--Eu amo você. – Ele olhava no fundo dos olhos dela, sem deixar que ela virasse o rosto, procurando a verdade, a resposta da garota…_

_Ela bufou impaciente._

_--Eu também te amo! Você sabe! Já falei! Amo vocês todos e…_

_--Não 'tô falando disso! – Ele falou grosso… a voz rouca e descontraída agora dura. A garota desviou o olhar._

_--Eu não acredito nessas besteiras… É igual… _

_--Não, não é. Com você é diferente. Olha pra mim, Lene… - Sirius abaixou a voz na última frase… ele a fitava incansavelmente. – Eu te amo mesmo._

_--Sirius! Isso é besteira inventada! Não existe, ok? – Mas a garota não falava mais com impaciência, ela usava um tom baixo, estranhamente cansado, pensou Sirius._

_--Lene? Você 'tá aí? – Era a voz de Remo_

_A garota rapidamente soltou seus braços de Sirius e olhou para Remo um pouco preocupada. _

_--Oi! 'Tô aqui, Remo! _

_--Ah… Sirius? Aqui ainda? Achei que tivesse achado alguma garota no caminho… e que Lene tinha caído de cansaço aqui mesmo… - Ele dizia palavras descontraídas, mas falava tudo lentamente, olhando para os dois com algumas rugas na testa._

_--Vamos para dentro, Remo… - Marlene aproximou-se e o foi puxando para fora. Remo olhou para Sirius, que ia ficando para trás._

_--Ei, cara… Vamos. – Ele falou quase que tristemente._

_--Ah… certo. – Sirius o olhava assustado desde que ele entrara. Olhar o amigo assim… em seus olhos e ver o quanto ele confiava nele… Isso era horrível… Ele tinha que falar com ele..._

_--Os três caminharam para o Castelo em silêncio. A chuva cessara, mas o vento ainda os ensurdecia. Dentro do castelo permaneceram quietos. De certa forma, os três sabia o que tinha acontecido… o que tinha deixado de acontecer._

_O Salão Comunal estava cheio. Ofereceram-lhes cervejas amanteigadas, mas Sirius andou reto em direção ao dormitório e, por algum motivo, Remo o seguiu, o que fez Marlene os acompanhar._

_--Ah… Vou descansar… Jogo difícil… - Sirius virara-se antes de começar a subir as escadas._

_--Acho que também vou. – disse Remus olhando significativamente para Sirius._

_Era a hora, os dois pensaram._

_--Certo. – confirmou Sirius. Sério demais._

_--Ei! Esperem! E eu? Eu… eu… eu quero conversar… eu… me esperem! – Mas Marlene fora deixada para trás._

_E ali, ao lado da escadaria, sem nem mesmo notar toda a festa, ela permaneceu como estava, esperando… Mantinha os olhos bem abertos e fixos no sofá a sua frente. Será que agora as verdades não soariam como segredos? "Eu não 'tô pronta pra admitir…"_

Sirius levantou-se. "Eu sou um idiota… Mas não _pode _ser minha culpa."

O garoto apagou o cigarro e jogou-o nos jardins "um presentinho, Filch". Andou em direção ao dormitório. Seus olhos fraquejaram por um instante. Mas ouviu uma voz familiar.

--Ei, cara! Que bom te achar… Você não vai acreditar!

--Então não me conta, Prongs… - Sirius sorria marotamente.

--A Evans, Sirius! Aceitou sair comigo! – Tiago sorria abobalhado.

Sirius riu.

--Eu sabia!

Os dois entraram pelo retrato. A Mulher Gorda contentou-se com um "a essa hora" resmungado. Sabia que aqueles dois eram casos perdidos.


	5. O soco e a ruína

Capítulo 5. **O soco e a ruína**

--Remus Lupin? Você que dizer o Remus Lupin amigo do James Potter, do Sirius…

--Black e do Peter Pettigrew, esse mesmo. Que outro Remus Lupin seria?

Sirius andava com a capa de James, fora lanchar fora de hora na cozinha. Parou atrás da armadura para ouvir as duas garotas com um solavanco no estômago. Se elas soubessem do segredo de Remus…

--Mas e o Sirius Black? Ela não namorou ele?

--Namorou, você sabe.

--Então é por isso que eles não andam mais juntos?

--Acredito que sim. Ouvi dizer que o Sirius Black deu um soco nele.

Era só fofoca. Teve a impressão de reconhecer uma das vozes… Sentou-se no chão, por algum motivo ele quis saber o que elas diriam do dia catastrófico em que ele dera um soco em um de seus melhores amigos.

--Então foi isso? Eu vi acontecer! Faz um mês eu acho, ou mais… o Black deu um soco de verdade no Lupin, logo depois do jogo. Ninguém entendeu o porquê. Também não prestaram muita atenção porque foi quando a Evans azarou o Potter.

--Uau! E eu perdi tudo isso!

As duas riram. Sirius se sentiu irritado.

--E no sábado passado, depois do jogo de novo os três ficaram pra trás da multidão. Eu vi.

--A McKinnon, o Lupin e o Black?

--É. Primeiro só a McKinnon e o Black, mas eu vi o Lupin voltando também…

--Nossa!

--É!!

Ficaram quietas um pouco, Sirius pensando na propensão que certas garotas tinham para futilidades…

--Bom, uma coisa não se pode negar: a McKinnon tem bom gosto...

--Bom gosto e muita sorte. Pensa só: Black e Lupin em menos de seis meses…

--Uma vaca.

--É, pode até ser. Mas bem que eu aceitaria ser chamada de vaca se fosse pra ficar com aqueles dois…

Sirius segurou o riso.

--Ai, Gladis! Não fala assim!

--Ora, e não é?

--Eu me contentaria com o Sirius Black, sabe…

Mais risinhos...

--O que eles viram nela, afinal?

--Eu não faço idéia! – disse a outra, o tom incrédulo. – Ela é tão grossa! Vive azarando as pessoas pelo corredor…!

--Lembra quando ela deu um soco naquele garoto, no terceiro ano?

Sirius segurou mais o riso.

--E não foi o único! Já vi ela azarando o Joseph Bones.

--Ah, não… aquele garoto lindo que era da Lufa-Lufa?

--Esse mesmo… se formou faz dois anos…

--Por Merlim… garota estranha…

--Briguenta demais.

Ficaram um tempo quietas. Sirius se levantou para ir, ainda risonho, e pôde ouvir mais um pouco das fofocas:

--Você acha ela bonita?

--Ah, não sei. Os garotos dizem que ela é, mas ela é esquisita.

--Não gosto dela.

--Nem eu.

As vozes irritantes morreram quando ele virou o corredor. Lembrou-se do comentado soco…

_Aconteceu num dia de outono, mas não chovia. O céu era cinza, sem Sol._

_E foi tudo num segundo. Ela ia pegar a bola dele. Ia tomar a bola de Diggory com facilidade e graciosamente, já que o garoto ficou olhando para ela feito besta. Sirius mandou um balaço direto no estômago dele para ver se ele acordava e parava de tentar paquerar sua amiga no meio do jogo. Sua agressividade andava meio que à tona. "Culpa da Marlene". Mas Arnold Bones, o batedor da Lufa-Lufa, não rebateu o balaço que ele mandou em Diggory, porque estava ocupado mandando um em Marlene, para que ela perdesse a posse da goles. A nova batedora, Ogden, da Grifinória, e o tal do Perks pareciam competir entre si pra ver quem ficava mais parado. O jogo estava mesmo bem entediante. Ele assumiu a tarefa, então, pra jogar o tédio pelos ares, de não deixar que o próprio balaço mandado por ele aleijasse Diggory ao mesmo tempo que salvasse Marlene do outro balaço que ia direto para a sua cabeça._

_Olhou para James. Foram milésimos de segundos. Voou para o balaço de Diggory, sua vassoura vibrando com a velocidade, as arquibancadas parecendo tomar conhecimento da situação pelos gritos que se ouvia. Ele rebateu o balaço então para o balaço de Marene, os dois colidiram e, como previra em seus cálculos, desviaram para longe da cabeça de Marlene. _

_Mas foram bater no cabo da vassoura dela, na ponta. Marlene desequilibrou-se e caiu da vassoura, a torcida gemeu. Estavam a pelo menos seis metros do chão…_

_Sirius gritou "não!" ao mesmo tempo que a torcida da Grifinória urrou "James é o vencedor". Ele pegara o pomo. Sirius voou para Marlene, agora a três metros do chão… ele segurou sua mão e a puxou com força para cima, as arquibancadas explodindo… o jogo acabara, mas o espetáculo, não…_

_Quando James veio com o pomo e Sirius com Marlene foi como se houvesse show e não jogo, e platéia ao invés de torcida. Aplaudiam com entusiasmo. As garotas gritavam alucinadas pelos heróis da Grificinória…_

_Os mais sensatos chamavam de exibicionismo, mas ainda assim sorriam. Quem estava perto de Lílian Evans a ouviu bufar, indignada porque fora Sirius que colocara Marlene em perigo para então salvá-la. E James só pegara uma bolinha, de um jeito charmoso, ela admitiu internamente, mas só pegara uma bolinha._

_Remus correu até eles aliviado, temeu por um momento que Marlene fosse parar outra vez na enfermaria. Abraçou-a aos pulos, sorrindo de lado, a garota radiante gritando "vencemos! Vencemos!" O primeiro jogo dela como capitã do time. Ela pulou abraçando os colegas da equipe, sorrindo radiante. Então voltou-se de novo para Remus, abraçando-o mais uma vez._

_Sirius não entendeu… mais um abraço? E não era uma abraço comum, não era mesmo. Foi carinhoso demais… Será que o que Frank confessara suspeitar mais cedo era verdade…?_

_Ele puxou Marlene dos braços de Remus._

_--Ei, eu que te salvei! – disse ilogicamente, gritando para ser ouvido e desviando das garotas que pulululavam a sua frente tentando arrancar atenção._

_--Você que me meteu em encrenca. – foi a resposta aguda dela. Mas sorria, sorria daquela jeito esperto dela, que para Sirius só significava uma coisa: ela era sua. Tinha que ser sua._

_Mas ela virou-se para Remus e o abraçou __**de novo**__._

_--Sai.- foi tudo o que Sirius disse. Não entendeu da onde saiu aquela palavra, nem a raiva que que irradiava Remus através de seus olhos. Puxou Marlene de novo. Ela arregalou os olhos para Sirius e ficou tentando entender desde quando ele voltara a ter cinco anos de idade e achara que ela fosse um brinquedinho dele._

_--Sirius, a gente tá junto. – Ela pensou que talvez ele não soubesse e por isso agiu assim. Foi a única e parca lógica que encontrou._

_Remus os olhava assustado. Seus olhos pareciam obscurecidos por um tipo estranho de tristeza._

"_Sirius a gente 'tá junto". É, foi o que ele ouviu. Então era verdade, Frank estava certo… E ele, Sirius, não quis acreditar porque pensou que Remus não fosse capaz de fazer aquilo com ele… Muito menos Marlene… Cerrou o maxilar._

_Agiu, então, de um jeito que não agiria com um amigo._

_Cerrou os punhos._

_Foi muito estranho. Foi o ápice histórico da conhecida impulsividade de Sirius Black. _

_Ele deu um soco em Remus Lupin._

_O garoto caiu no chão._

_A sorte foi que havia ainda muito barulho, pensaram que Remus tinha caído por causa da bagunça e o ajudaram a se levantar sem notar o sangue que escorria por sua boca. Além disso, a multidão toda olhava para James, na hora eles nem souberam o porquê._

_Não doeu na hora, o soco. Remus achou surreal de tão rápida a cena. O ruim foi o sangue, não dava para respirar direito… A dor mesmo veio porque Sirius era seu amigo. Sentiu gosto de sangue, culpa, medo e decepção._

_Em pé, Remus virou as costas e saiu andando, enxugando o rosto com as costas da mão. Saiu a largos passos, sem saber aonde ia, sem entender… precisa sair dali… Seu grande amigo, seu irmão, seu companheiro… dera um soco nele. Sentiu muita raiva de Sirius. Ele mesmo perguntou mais de uma vez, com certeza, quando o namoro entre ele e Marlene acabou, o que se passava entre os dois. "Somos amigos e só", ele respondia com veemência. Até ria as vezes, como se a pergunta fosse boba… No entanto, agora…_

_Agora ele enxergara nos olhos de Sirius o que sempre evitara enxergar: ele também queria Marlene. Ele ainda queria Marlene._

_Quando o barulho que vinha do campo diminuiu ele pôde ouvir os passos apressados de Marlene sobre a grama, e a passada pesada de Sirius. Marlene chamou por "Remo" duas ou três vezes…_

_Por algum motivo bem incômodo ele foi parar no lugar que mais o fazia pensar em seus amigos: a frondosa faia à beira do lago. Ela balançava com vento agora… Ele olhou para Sirius e Marlene._

_Sirius estava pálido. Com um aperto no peito ele pensou que talvez seu amigo estivesse tão decepcionado quanto ele…_

_Marlene tinha desespeto no olhar. Nenhum deles falou. Era como se fosse a vez de Remus falar._

_Ele se virou de novo para o lago e ficou olhando os desenhos que o vento fazia na superfície da água, o sangue escorria pelo seu queixo… o gosto na boca, o gosto de apanhar de um de seus melhores amigos…_

_Fechou e abriu os olhos, percebendo que era observado, tentando enxergar razão naquilo mas ela escorregava entre seus dedos. O que conseguiu organizar mentalmente é que aquilo era assunto dele e de Sirius. Marlene não devia estar ali._

_--Marlene, deixa a gente aqui. Quero falar com o Remus. – Não, não foi a voz de Remus. Sirius quem disse o que ele pensou._

_Marlene o olhou, como que perguntando o que fazer._

_--Deixa a gente, Lene._

_A garota murmurou um "mas eu…" mas se calou rapidamente. Pareceu entender que estava fora de lugar. Então ela se aproximou de Remus e conjurou um lenço branco sem dizer palavra e sem tirar os olhos dos dele. Ela limpou carinhosamente o seu rosto, olhando-o preocupada, mas não parecia ter pressa. Sirius ficou mirando o lago com uma careta de dor. Quando Marlene disse um "vejo você depois, Rem", Sirius olhou pra ela e seus olhos se encontraram. Os dois desviaram rapidamente, Marlene estremeceu de raiva, Sirius suspirou olhando o chão, parecia completamente arrasado._

_Ficaram quietos até que os passos fortes de Marlene não pudessem ser ouvidos e o silêncio recaiu sobre eles pesadamente._

_Sirius ergueu o rosto para Remus, que se virou para ele. Sirius estava pálido. Remus tinha um semblante indecifrável._

_--Me desculpa, cara. – Sirius começou, a voz vacilante parecendo vir de longe – é muito estranho pra mim. Isso tudo. Ela não me trata como tratava antes, eu… ando… ando meio estranho… E agora… agora vocês dois… - sua voz saiu muito controlada no fim da frase. _

_Remus fechou e abriu os olhos. Não conseguiu, tentou, mas não conseguiu deixar a raiva de lado._

_--Talvez ajudasse se você parar de pensar que ela é sua! – Remus o olhou fundo nos olhos. Sirius franziu a testa para o amigo… estranhou o ataque, não imaginou que veria Remus Lupin atacar assim… atacar __**ele**__… Sentiu a raiva novamente obscurecer a razão e apagar a vergonha._

_--O que você sabe sobre ela, Remus? Você pensa que sabe mais sobre ela do que eu? – Sirius quase gritou, o impulso já quase o vencendo._

_--Tudo indica que eu sei, sim. – Remus exalou raiva pelo olhar, a voz contida._

_Tratavam-se como estranhos. Sirius fechava e abria os punhos, o maxilar tremendo de tão fortemente cerrado._

_--Você não sabe. – disse ele entre os dentes._

_--Por que, Sirius? – Remus alteou a voz, a fúria consumindo-o – Por que eu não sei e __**do que é que**__ eu não sei? – os olhos dele não mais piscavam. O mel revistava o negro e vice-e-versa, sem deslizes, sem piedade._

_Sirius o olhou como se fosse enterrar uma espada em seu coração, como se num desafio final._

_--A Marlene gosta de mim, Remus._

_O ar escapou de Remus. Não que ele acreditou de imediato nas palavras de Sirius, sabia que aquilo era um apelo desesperado dele, a loucura por querer Marlene de volta. Mas porque aquelas palavras refletiam exatamente o medo que vinha sentindo desde que se apaixonara pela garota. Ele tremia agora, de raiva, de medo, de raiva por sentir medo._

_Os olhos negro-acinzentados do amigo vacilaram, foi como se ele repensasse a apunhalada final, como se uma sombra de dúvida contorcesse seu rosto. A raiva do medo._

_--Ela gosta? – Remus falou baixo, controlou-se para se defender, ainda que se sentisse derrotado só pelo fato de Sirius querer apunhalá-lo. – Então por que ela 'tá comigo, Sirius? Por que ela 'tá comigo e não com você?_

_Sirius balbuciou e firmou o maxilar ainda mais antes de responder e agora, sem dúvida, Remus enxergou uma sombra pelo rosto bonito do amigo. O medo._

_--Por que ela 'tá confusa! – ele cuspiu as palavras mal encarando Remus._

_O medo era dono dos dois agora. Eram jovens demais para entender isso. Acontecera cedo demais._

_Remus respirou fundo, um suspiro tremido, tentando agarrar a razão que insistia em fugir… em se esconder…_

_--Só por que você esteve confuso todos esses anos e deixou Marlene escapar das suas mãos, não siginifica que ela sinta o mesmo! – bradou ele._

_--Remus, __**eu**__ sou o melhor amigo dela, __**eu**__ sei o que se passa com ela! – Sirius não tinha mais ódio no olhar, era desespero._

_Remus fechou os olhos. Aquilo não ia levar a nada… ele tinha que se controlar…_

_--Certo, Sirius. Certo. Você a conhece melhor que eu, pode até ser. – então ele ergueu um braço gesticulando como se tentasse fazer Sirius entender. – Mas ela é __**minha**__ namorada agora. Você tem que respeitar isso! – Ele já estava alteando a voz de novo. Respirou fundo e mirou os olhos do amigo com mais intensidade. – Sirius, esquece a Marlene._

_Sirius pareceu estupefato. Sentiu-se confuso porque pareceu que Remus achava que ele amava Marlene, ou algo assim, assumidamente. Não era verdade, ele até já tinha pensado sobre o assunto, mas decidira adiar. Ele nunca disse aquilo, nunca disse que a amava…_

_Remus ofegava._

_--Eu não __**amo**__ a Lene, se é isso que você 'tá pensando.- Sirius estava visivelmente confuso. _

_--__**O quê? **__– perguntou Remus em algo que se misturava a cólera alucinada e a total incompreensão._

_Mas pudera. Logo aquele assunto, aquele que ele tanto adiava na própria cabeça, vir à tona assim, no meio de uma briga… era de deixar maluco… Como é que ele poderia ser claro? Como Remus entenderia se nem ele mesmo entendia?_

_--Sirius, larga de ser idiota! – explodiu Remus agora em absoluta cólera. – O que você quer, afinal? Você 'tá brigando comigo pela Marlene mas diz que não a quer…? – ele ofegou e virou bruscamente o rosto para o lago._

_--Eu a quero como amiga… - disse Sirius em tom óbvio, a raiva por ser chamado de idiota e se sentir, de fato, idiota._

_--Ótimo. – Remo riu de um jeito febril. – Ótimo. Levei um soco porque você quer ser amigo da minha namorada?_

_Sirius o olhou fulminando, o rosto ficando vermelho._

_--Ela era __**minha **__namorada há pouco tempo e você não respeitou isso! – ele agitou as mãos ao lado do corpo._

_--Então você quer que ela volte a ser sua namorada? – O olhar de Remus ainda lhe pareceu febril._

_--Não! – bradou Sirius, mas seu coração vacilou._

_Remus passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. Quando olhou Sirius, tinha assumido um olhar compreensivo e imparcial que se parecia com o que assumia quando tinha que opinar sobre o mau comportamento dele e de James. A razão parecia finalmente ter voltado para ele, a raiva deixara poucos resquícios no tom de voz:_

_--Sirius, nem você mesmo sabe o que quer, então não vem brigar comigo por algo que você não entende. Não vem querer me bater sem antes saber quem é o culpado._

_Remus se virou e foi andando em direção ao castelo. Era isso. Sirius teve medo quando viu Marlene com outro, porque não sabia mais o que sentia por ela. Como sempre, então, ele seguiu o primeiro impulso que sentiu: o impulso de culpar alguém pelo sentimento de perda. O impulso de dar um soco nele._

_Sirius largou um urro de raiva e chutou a faia. Seu pé latejou, ele se jogou sob a árvore, recostado, a raiva o fazendo tremer. Pensou em Remus e que ele conseguira se acalmar no fim da briga. Pensou em como ele mesmo jamais teria essa capacidade. Lembrou-se que, inclusive, deu um soco no seu calmo amigo. Sentiu-se sujo, culpado… "Nem mesmo você sabe o que quer", ele falou. Culpado…_

Como é que ele fora tão burro e por tanto tempo? "Eu não amo a Lene". Quando? Quando ele não a amou?

Quando ele não sabia que se chamava amor.

Óbvio, absolutamente claro.

Como votar atrás? Segurar Marlene forte em seus braços, para que ela nunca mais fosse embora…

Tarde demais… Ela se apaixonara por Remus Lupin, o Remus, o Moony.

"Pede perdão pra ele", foi o que James lhe disse cedo no dia seguinte, o rosto sério e preocupado. Então Sirius disse que já pedira desculpas, mas James insistiu "pede _perdão_ pra ele, cara. Você bateu nele, bateu no Moony."

Então ele estava indo pedir perdão. E não só porque James pedira… Não importava se Remus o tivesse magoado também, ele mal se lembrava… Lembrava-se só da sujeira que sentiu em seu corpo quando o tratou daquele jeito… era o Remus, era o Moony. Tinha que consertar as coisas.

A senha era "acromântula", e ele entrou pelo retrato. Lembrou que a Sala Comunal estava cheia, Remus sentara-se a um canto com Marlene, ele parecia estudar, ela olhava a janela daquele jeito distraído dela.

Ele conseguiu ir até lá e pedir perdão. Conseguiu dizer que não devia ter batido nele, nunca. Que estava muito arrependido. "Você é um dos meus melhores amigos, cara." Remus sorriu daquele jeito cansado dele e disse que o perdoaria, e que aquilo era claro, porque ele também era um dos seus melhores amigos.

Sirius conseguiu até blefar que não ía mais atrapalhar a vida dele com Marlene. "Vou deixar vocês em paz, não sei onde 'tava com a cabeça…"

Foi quando Marlene emergiu da vista da janela e ergueu os grande e brilhantes olhos castanho-esverdeados para ele, num jeito de susto que ele não conseguiu descrever. Ele se pegou pensando depois, no que ela dissera por aquele olhar, no que ela pensara quando o viu tentando desistir dela. Porque aquele maldito olhar não permitiu que o fogo que ardia em seu peito, queimando pelo nome dela, se apagasse. Aquele maldito olhar foi como lenha para as chamas…

E ele até tinha dito que ia deixar os dois em paz…

Ele padeceria eternamente. Um dia ele ia padecer, a ruína recairia sobre ele… _Marlene e seu maldito olhar_…

Quando chegou a Sala Comunal naquela noite, ela estava lá… Olhou-o e fingiu não ver. Desde a última conversa dele com Remus, no dormitório, a garota o evitava. Ela o considerava culpado, como sempre, pelo erro das coisas. Por esse jeito impulsivo dele… Mas para ele que a culpa era do olhar dela, que dizia bem o oposto do que ela falava.

N.A.: tá meio bagunçado, né? prometo q vou melhorar... mas IMPLORO por reviews!! como é q eu vou saber se alguém pelo menos tá lendo isso??


	6. Conversas e um certo riso

O amor faz dessas coisas

O amor faz dessas coisas. Ele faz com que a gente mesmo se machuque e pense q foi machucado por algum outro coitado que provavelmente também saiu ferido. Talvez o amor, em si, já seja um machucado.

Andava margeando o lago, sozinho como por vezes escolhia estar, o inverno se fazendo presente, os pensamentos em turbilhão. Remus lembrou a conversa que teve com Sirius, as coisas que ele dissera... o modo como seu amigo agiu, fugindo a tudo que ele considerava saber sobre Sirius Black. Naquele dia cheio de vento, no dormitório enquanto uma garota molhada o esperava.

_--Remus. – a voz dele saiu séria, como nunca ouvira antes. Ele olhou para trás, para o dono da voz. Sirius o tinha seguido até o dormitório. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, ambos se surpreenderam. Sirius não esperava que houvesse medo no olhar do amigo, e Remus admirou-se que Sirius parecesse tão sóbrio. Esperou que ele falasse então, paciente como sempre fora._

_Sirius estreitou os olhos, era como se ele estivesse começando a entender alguma coisa… _

_É que agora ele viu, ali nos olhos de Remus, a situação de outro ângulo, o ângulo em que ele, Sirius, não era o centro. Viu a expressão de Remus, sempre serena, os olhos o esperando, sempre sensatos. O medo presente de novo, Sirius sentiu medo também… E se Remus fosse o melhor para ela?_

_Engoliu em seco._

_--Eu não sei. – as palavras que eram mais para si mesmo saíram num sussurro rouco e dolorido._

_--Não sabe o quê? – disse Remus, cansado. Cansado de ser tão paciente…_

_--Não sei se sou mesmo o melhor pra ela – ele fechou e abriu os olhos. – Na verdade – agora ele fez como se sentisse um gosto muito ruim – Na verdade eu sei que você é melhor que eu. – Ele desviou o olhar para um armário ao lado, mas percebeu que Remus o olhava. Firmou o corpo no chão, porque era a hora de encarar os fatos, de parar de sonhar… - O que eu não sei é se tenho coragem o suficiente pra deixar que ela decida entre nós dois._

_Pareceu mentira quando ele disse, porque era a última coisa que os dois esperavam que acontecesse. Se alguém ali fosse chamar à razão, seria Remus, o cara sensato da turma. Não Sirius, o impulsivo Sirius._

_Mas ele o fez. Talvez por que doesse muito esperar que alguém jogasse a água fria sobre ele, ele mesmo se molhou com ela. Porque de fato, em fatos, era isso. Era deixá-la escolher. Os dois se sujeitariam à escolha dela irremediavelmente, ele sabia._

_Olhou Remus. Ele também soube, estava nas mãos de Marlene. Olhava Sirius como se estivesse com dor, o cenho comprimido sobre os olhos cor de mel._

_Sirius sentiu uma ardência nos olhos, uma pressão na garganta. Sentiu-se idiota, porque uma coisa lhe pareceu óbvia._

_--Ela já escolheu, certo? – a voz rouca dele mal saía. Os olhos negros brilharam refletindo a luz do archote precocemente acendido porque o dia escurecera cedo demais. – Escolheu você, Remus, eu é que fui burro e não percebi._

_Ele fez menção de se virar. Mas viu que Remus abrira a boca. Ele não o olhava mais com a admiração e o cenho desfranzira-se. Havia um certo fulgor no olhar dele, como se fosse raiva. Como no dia sob a faia quando Sirius disse coisas sem sentido, só que menos inflamado._

_--Não, Sirius. Ela não me escolheu. – ele começou, a voz meio abafada. – ela não 'tá bem, vc tinha razão, ela 'tá confusa. Ela sente falta de você. – ele sacudiu a cabeça, nervoso. – Você é __**tão**__ burro! – ele quase gritou. – E eu sou ainda mais! Por pensar que eu tivesse chance, por pensar que ela fosse deixar você, de verdade. – ele começou a andar pelo quarto, as mão na cabeça. – agora eu vejo! Os momentos em que ela se chateia, quando ela fica triste ou distraída… - ele olhou Sirius com raiva, o amigo parecia em choque, não mexia um dedo, parecia petrificado. – É VOCÊ! – ele bradou. – É óbvio que é por sua causa!!_

_Agora pareceu óbvio para ele, Marlene escolheria Sirius. Ela só não sabia como dizer isso a Remus, não sabia como largar seu orgulho e ir falar com Sirius. A história dos dois sempre fora complicada… E ele inventou de se meter… como se tivesse chance…_

_Como ele podia ser tão burro? Como ele pôde pensar que Marlene escolheria ele ao invés de Sirius? Um lobisomen, um monstro, ao invés de um garoto perfeitamente normal que todos sabiam amá-la mesmo quando ele não admitia?_

_Como Sirius podia ser tão burro em temer isso? Como ele podia ficar lá parado, dizendo que Marlene escolheria ter uma vida ao lado de um monstro?_

_--Sirius você é um imbecil! – Remus bradou de novo, a raiva e o medo…_

_Sirius sentara numa cama, olhando Remus como se fosse de outro mundo, respirando fundo. Ele não soube o que dizer, então mandou Remus calar a boca. Porque ele tinha mesmo que calar… deixar Sirius ali sozinho, com a verdade que ele tinha que encarar, ele tinha que ir embora com as mentiras dele… Porque a verdade é que Marlene o deixara. A verdade é que Marlene foi embora com Remus, e ele tinha que deixá-lo sozinho, como ele já se sentia._

_E ele o deixou. Remus fechou a porta com força ao sair. Sirius molhando os lençóis com o uniforme, o rosto contorcido pela confusão, pela raiva, pela loucura que era aquilo tudo… tudo por causa de uma garota._

_Remus desceu as ecadas, pisando de dois em dois degraus… pensando que teria que dizer adeus para Marlene… pensando que teria que fugir dela… encarar a verdade e a real solidão…_

Um pedaço dele estava meio morto. Marlene era a melhor parte, ela o escolhera, enfim, mas tinha aquele pedaço meio morto. Ficar com ela era maravilhoso, inacreditável de tão bom. Mas alguma coisa foi tirada dele… ou ele só percebeu que nunca teve essa coisa agora, com ela ali do seu lado, toda completa, toda perfeitinha.

Ele era um lobisomen.

Não foi culpa de Sirius que ele se sentisse assim. Ele devia ter se sentido assim antes, antes de se apaixonar por Marlene. **Para **não se apaixonar por ela.

Será que ele teria conseguido evitar?

Marlene achou que era culpa de Sirius ele querer fugir dela, e Remus aceitou que ela o culpasse, ele não a desmentiu naquele dia perto da passagem secreta. Traiu seu amigo. De novo. Porque já o traíra quando fingiu para si mesmo que Sirius não amava Marlene.

Mas é que ele a queria tanrto… Tanto que ele fez coisas ruins. Ele perdia a cabeça, perdia o controle. Quando ele percebeu isso, jurou nunca mais amar ninguém a ponto de perder o controle. Um lobisomen simplesmente não pode perder o controle.

Ele jurou solenemente.

E fracassou quase que agressivamente, porque nem mesmo conseguiu deixar de amar quem já o fizera perder o controle. Marlene… ela pensou que era culpa de Siriua e ele, descontrolado, não a desmentiu. Ele nem mesmo fugiu como pretendia. Ele continuou com ela, um lobisomen totalmente fora do controle…

Lembrou-se de uma noite de primavera longa e descontrolada que no fim ele conseguiu controlar. Às vezes, ele era abençoado.

_Ele tal qual uma foto em preto e branco, as vestes negras como tudo o que não era branco nele. Ela a seu lado, toda cores, um vestido entre vermelho e violeta, os cabelos numa trança longa entre dourado e castanho. Tão linda… o cólo e os ombros a mostra, umas pintinhas cor de caramelo aqui e ali._

_Os dois conversavam absortos, próximos à mesa de bebidas, a uns seis metros de onde ele os observava por trás de seu copo._

_Viera com ela ao baile, ele a convidou com a desculpa de não querer convidar, como sempre acabava fazendo, uma das amigas das acompanhantes de James ou de Sirius. Pouco depois do início do baile, Sirius já a tirara para dançar, agora conversavam…_

_Ela mexia sutilmente os ombros ao som do blues que a banda tocava. Até vista, assim, de longe, entre os goles que sorvia de Hidromel, disfarçadamente, era simplesmente… apaixonante._

_Viu Sirius executar a velha mania que tinha de segurar o antebraço dela, perto do cotovelo, para que se aproximasse e ele sussurrasse alguma coisa em seu ouvido. Sentiu um aperto no estômago, como falta de ar. Talvez Sirius gostasse dela…_

_Uma mão grande e magra apoiou-se em seu ombro com força, ele virou o rosto para ver James, os olhos castanho-esverdeados bem abertos._

_--Cara, olha a Evans!_

_Remus riu da cara de bobo do amigo, vislumbrado com a ruiva que passava a frente deles agora, de fato muito bonita. Ele largou uma emburrada Dorcas Meadowes sua acompanhante, ao lado da frustrada Rose Frobrisher, acompanhante de Sirius, para ir desembestado atrás de Lílian Evans._

_Frobrisher pareceu se ofender ainda mais porque segurou Dorcas pelo braço e andou na direção de Sirius a passos pesados._

_Ele olhou o casal de novo. Bem na hora, como se tivesse sentido o seu olhar, como se ouvisse o chamado de seus pensamentos, Marlene o olhou. Ela sorriu.Remus sentiu como se algo dentro dele derretesse, ou como se suas pernas ficassem mais frágeis de repente._

_Então viu-a sobressaltar-se com o súbito aparecimento de Rose Frobrisher, viu Sirius passar a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. Quando a garota e sua amiga começaram a encurralar Sirius contra a mesa, Marlene lançou um olhar de quem ridicularizava a cena a sua frente, e passou a andar na direção de Remus, rindo baixinho._

_--Ele é tão bobo. – Ela disse se postando a seu lado, olhando Sirius quase que carinhosamente. Remus sentiu aquela mesma falta de ar, como uma pressão no peito… "Ciúmes?"_

_--Tem bombons de avelã. – Foi ela quem falou de novo, interrompendo seus incômodos pensamentos e apontando a mesa à frente. Remus sorriu e voltou a se sentir absolutamente confortável.._

_--Seus preferidos?_

_--Não sei… amo os de morango… é uma escolha dura… - Aquele jeito pensativo dela, mordendo o lábio inferior. Remus reprimiu um suspiro. _

_E se ele a tocasse como Sirius faz? E se ele sussurrasse alguma coisa em seu ouvido? Ela se surpreenderia? Acharia ruim? Notaria?_

_--Que foi, Rem?_

_--Quê? – ele falou emergindo do ligeiro devaneio._

_--Você 'tá com uma cara estranha… tava fazendo careta… - ela sorriu._

_--Nada, nada. – ele se apressou em dizer._

_--Cara… Nossa!! – Marlene estancou olhando por cima do ombro de Remus. – Olha o que a Lílian fez no James! – Ela apontou, Remus se virou._

_Um James muito assustado corria em direção às escadas,as mãos na boca tentando cobrir uma coisa branca e estreita que descia até o seu pescoço; Madame Pomfrey desembalada atrás dele._

_Algumas pessoa riam, outras tentavam entender. Remus pôde ouvir a voz de Lílian:_

_--Isso é pra ele parar de distribuir aquele sorrisinho idiota para a primeira que aparece!_

_Remus e Marlene riram._

_--O James vai acabar obsecado pela Lílian. – disse Marlene entre risos._

_--Ele sempre teve uma certa inclinação masoquista. – falou Remus em tom sério e diagnóstico. Marlene gargalhou. O garoto sorriu feliz, sentia-se tão bem quando a fazia rir… Era como ouvir no rádio sua música preferida…_

_James voltou em uns vinte minutos, sem nenhum vestígio de vergonha. Não se aproximou mais de Lílian Evans, mas a olhou durante o resto do baile, aquele sorrisinho maroto no rosto._

_Pouco antes da meia-noite, horário de encerramento do baile, os marotos espalharam entre os Grifinórios que haveria uma "prorrogação festiva" na Sala Comunal. Então os quatro se retiraram mais cedo que os outros alunos, inclusive Remus, que disse a Marlene ir "para cobrir o tráfico de bebidas via Hogsmeade-Hoqwarts". A garota riu de novo, e ele se separou dela desgostoso. Não queria perder suas risadas… A quem ela as daria sem ele ali?_

"Se você quiser, alguém pra ser só seu

É só não se esquecer: estarei aqui."

((continua))

* * *

N.A.: oi!! eu sei q era caso de parar de escrever, pq ninguém comentou e tal... mas eu realmente gosto dessa idéia desse triângulo... rs.. me sinto meio boba já... alguém comenta, POR FAVOR!!

ah e a história desse baile aí é bem longa, então eu dividi em tres cap...

o trechinho é de uma música da Legião Urbana, que se chama "Eu era um lobisomen juvenil". :)

eee... se alguém leu, notou q eu passei a usar os nomes da versão em inglês. era pra eu ter arrumado, mas qnd vi já tava tudo aqui, aí achei melhor só explicar. é q eu acho os nomes deles em inglês mais legais...

por favor, REVIEWS!! só pra eu saber... sei lá... se tá ruim pode falar tb!!

é isso, beijos!


	7. É assim que é, por SB

**N.A.: O capítulo veio mais cedo porque é menor. A minha idéia é que seja um por semana, ou um a cada quinze dias, pelo menos. Ele já vai começar com a continuação da lembrança do Remus, do capítulo passado. Mas quem continua **_**lembrando**_** é o Sirius, porque é a versão dele dessa parte da 'festa'. Só que, como nas outras lembranças, eu acrescento os sentimentos de todos os personagens, pra ficar melhor de entender, mesmo que seja pouco real…**

**Ah, e isso (o Baile do capítulo anterior, q é pra ser um Baile de Primavera, e essa "festinha prorrogativa") aconteceu no sexto ano deles, quando alguns deles tinham 16 anos e outros já tinham completado 17. Certo? Ok, então lá vai.**

Capítulo 7.** "É assim que é", por S.B.**

_Quando os grifinórios chegaram à sua torre, os marotos os aguardavam com uma festa pronta. Havia um efeito de luz, a sala estava escurecida, como se a luz dos archotes e da lareira passassem por algo translúcido antes de serem vistas. Sobre uma mesa havia vários tipos de bebidas que ele vira poucas vezes na vida, em festas de família. Entre elas, o tão famoso entre os alunos: uísque de fogo._

_Viu Marlene se aproximar dos garotos, uma música que ele gostava soando alto pela sala enquanto ela a atravessava. Fora ela que enfeitiçara as paredes mais cedo, com o Abaffiato, a pedido dos amigos._

_--Beba o uísque, Lene! É muito bom! – Sirius apareceu de repentena frente dela, a boca tão perto de seu ouvido que ela sentiu o ar quente do hálito dele; e um cheiro diferente… como álcool e caramelo misturados. Ele encaixou em uma de suas mãos um copo cheio de uma bebiba amarelada._

_A garota segurou o copo que Sirius lhe deu e sorriu em agradecimento. Então notou que Sirius cambaleou. Ele então, de fato, já estava bebendo. Ela riu do amigo. _

_Foi quando alguém esbarrou nele, fazendo-o cambalear mais, e pender na direção de Marlene a ponto de ter que se segurar nela._

_-- Ai! – ele apoiou-se com força nela, mas ela riu, apesar de ser dolorido o esforço que tinha que fazer para não deixar o peso todo de Sirius se estatelar no chão. Aos 17 anos ele era um garoto alto e de porte forte, mesmo que magro._

_Ele aproximou o rosto do dela, com um semblante risonho e bobo, já se apoiando nas próprias pernas._

_--Lene, o seu riso é tão… tão… - Ele aproximava e afastava o corpo do dela, em completo desequilíbrio. Marlene pensou que aquela bebida devia ser muito forte, porque seu amigo parecia realmente bêbado. Ela ria cada vez mais. – Seu riso é realmente… - ele continuou, a expressão cômica ao ficar sério, as sobrancelhas franzidas sobre os olhos arregalados, fazendo força para lembrar a tal palavra. – bonito. Isso, seu riso é bonito, Marlene McKinnon._

_A garota enrubesceu sutilmente e, temendo que o percebessem, fingiu engasgar-se num gole da bebida, o que acabou sendo verdade, porque ela não esperava que fosse tão forte._

_--Nossa! Essa coisa queima! – disse tossindo._

_Sirius a olhou parecendo levemente desapontado._

_--Eu disse que o seu riso é bonito, Lene._

_Marlene riu enquanto sorvia três golões seguidos da tal bebida._

_--Você 'tá bêbado. – disse ela então, como se isso solucionasse as coisas._

_Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha e desanuviou-se do desapontamento._

_--Isso é uísque de fogo. – Ele disse sorrindo em tom de novidade._

_--Hum… - murmurou ela enquanto Sirius tornava a encher seu copo. Marlene notou o fato incomum de que suas pernas formigavam._

_--É estranho, sabe, Lene. – Disse Sirius mudando de assunto novamente._

_--O que é estranho?_

_--Estar bêbado. – ele disse dando uma risada que pareceu um latido._

_Marlene riu e notou que seus lábios sentiam menos o contato com o copo._

--Dentro da minha cabeça – continuou Sirius – eu vejo as coisas de um jeito mais simples. Como se tudo fosse muito claro e fácil… - ele olhou para o teto sonhadoramente. Marlene riu com gosto.

_--É? – ela falou com graça._

_--É. Por exemplo… - ele fez seus olhos passearem pelo rosto de Marlene por um momento. – durante o dia eu me pergunto quem é você na minha vida, por que eu me incomodo tanto com certas coisas que você faz, entende… fico me perguntando isso e… é chato… é confuso… - ele olhava Marlene agora com os olhos entreitados e o cenho franzido._

_Marlene segurava o copo à altura da boca, num gesto paralisado de quem teme o caminhar das coisas. Sirius relaxou o rosto de repente e sorriu._

_--Mas agora, agora fica mais claro, Lene… bêbado é mais fácil saber quem é você… Você… você… - ele parecia se esforçar para se concentrar – você é a garota mais… mais linda deste… desta… - Marlene virava o copo guela a baixo - Droga, como é a palavra? Ah, dane-se! Você é realmente bonita, sabe… é o que o álcool simplificou pra mim._

_Ele sorriu de um jeito bobo para ela, os olhos passeando não só pelo seu rosto, mas também pelo seu corpo, expressando algo que Marlene associaria a fome._

_Ela realmente não sabia qual seria sua reação àquelas palavras e muito menos àquele olhar se Sirius não estivesse tão engraçado, ali, todo desgrenhado, confuso, oscilando. Em sua cabeça, agradeceu ao uísque por, realmente, simplificar as coisas. Ela mesma já sentia tal efeito e agora só sorria para Sirius, apesar de estar bastante corada. _

_Mas Sirius não parou de falar com seu silêncio e, enquanto tornava a encher o copo da amiga, continuou:_

_--Esse seu vestido… – agora o olhar dele estava mais parecido do que nunca com fome, e ele havia erguido um dedo em risto, à frente do rosto, o que fez Marlene jogar os cabelos para trás numa gargalhada._

_--Adoro quando você ri assim – Sirius sorriu o que seria um sorriso maroto, não fosse aquele olhar… Então ele tocou o pescoço dela com as costas da mão._

_Marlene tirou a mão dele, um pouco assutada. Ele pareceu nem perceber._

_--Como eu ia dizendo – ele ergueu o dedo de novo. – esse seu vestido… - o olhar com que ele perpassou o corpo de Marlene a fez se sentir completamente exposta. – Ele é… é… caramba, como eu odeio as palavras! Eu não consigo lembrar delas! Mas tudo bem… o que eu quero dizer mesmo é que você 'tá uma gostosa, Marlene. É isso. Pronto. – Ele sorriu tentando mirar os olhos dela, apesar do desfoque que o uísque lhe causou._

_Marlene estava de olhos arregalados, os lábios cobertos com uma das mãos, como quem diz que se deve calar._

_Ela gaguejou, tentou dizer algo em sua defesa, atacar Sirius por usar aquela palavra vulgar com ela. Como não deu certo, ela só chegou a balbuciar uns "Sirius, seu…", tentou dar um tapa no rosto dele. Mas Sirius segurou sua mão no ato, o que ela achou significar que já estava bêbada, porque os reflexos de Sirius, a esse nível alcoólico, deviam ser os de uma lesma._

_--Não me bata, gata. – ele disse largando a mão dela, riu e piscou um olho. Então abriu os braços numa espécie de dancinha. – Rimou! – ele riu mais._

_A garota fez menção de sair, virou as costas. Ele a segurou pelo braço._

_--Não se preocupe. – ele disse, sem sorriso, só olhando-a bem de perto. – Eu não quero namorar você – Completou ilogicamente bem quando Remus se aproximava dos dois._

_--James disse que Sirius ia cair a qualquer momento. Vim ver. – Ele sorriu daquele jeito calmo, o que tornaria as coisas engraçadas, certamente, não estivesse Marlene tão nervosa. Remus olhou-a porque achava certo ouvir seu riso, nem que fosse baixinho, depois do comentário. Viu que ela estava muito vermelha e expressava fulgor._

_--Que foi? – perguntou._

_--Ele 'tá louco! – Marlene gritou esganiçada._

_--Uma graça assim nervosa. Uma graça. – Sirius sorria completamente alheio ao estado da amiga, parecia fazer uma observação. Poderia estar falando do clima, não fosse o dedo levantado em riste._

_Remus riu._

_--Do que estais a rir, Remus Lupin? Eu sei. – Sirius riu. – eu sei… Eu vi os seus olhares pra Marlene hoje, lá no baile, eu vi tudo! Eu sei de tudo! – os olhos negros dele brilharam, ele ria debochado. Marlene olhou Remus, desesperada tamanha a raiva contida. O garoto não correspondeu seu olhar, mirava Sirius sem piscar._

_--Eu vi como você olhou pra ela. – ele repetiu do mesmo jeito, mirando os olhos de Remus._

_Então o riso debochado de Sirius cessou, ele ficou repentinamente sério e segurou a gola das vestes de Remus com força._

_--Mas ela já tem dono, Remus. – Sirius sussurrou, o brilho no olhar dele era meio alucinado._

_Remus pareceu se irritar, mas conteve-se. Desvencilhou-se de Sirius com facilidade e o olhou nos olhos, calmo._

_--Vamos, Remus Lupin – o rosto de Sirius era novamente iluminado por um sorriso bobo. – Quer duelar por ela? – ele riu e logo em seguida enrijeceu o maxilar, como sempre fazia antes de arrumar confusão._

_Marlene a essa altura tinha o queixo beirando o peito, os olhos arregalados, a incompreensão tomando o lugar da raiva. Virou-se para Remus e viu o peito do garoto arfar._

_--Vamos sair daqui, Rem. – ela disse a ele. E olhou para Sirius: - Vê se se joga da janela, Sirius, quem sabe você sabe voar, já que de repente sabe tanta coisa. – ela lhe disse num irritadiço sarcasmo._

_Ela segurou uma das mãos de Remus para levá-lo embora dali e notou que ele tinha os punhos cerrados, o braço todo tremendo._

_A garota se assutou, era bem estranho ver Remus afetado, com raiva, mas manteve sua mão sobre a dele, procurando com os dedos cada dedo dele. Ao toque de Marlene, ele se obrigou a acalmar-se. Desprendeu os dedos do punho sólido que havia formado e deu-lhe a mão. Porque lhe parecia pecado negar aquele toque, lhe parecia doer não acalentar aquela mão delicada quando ela assim pedisse._

_Ele virou as costas para Sirius, para puxar Marlene para outro lugar, mas notou que ela resistiu. Olhou para trás e viu que Sirius a segurava pelo braço, um aperto forte, à altura do peito. Ele não dizia nada, só olhava em seus olhos, os rostos tão próximos que o nariz comprido e fino de Sirius quase tocava o de Marlene, ele ainda cambaleando sutilmente._

_--Sirius, 'tá doendo. Me larga. – Marlene já estava lenta por culpa do uísque, não conseguia pensar… Não entendia Sirius, não sabia como reagir, então o enfrentava com o olhar. Sentia a mão de Remus apertar a sua, como que lhe chamando para evitar que ela se afogasse no mar negro a sua frente._

_--Você vai com ele? – A voz de Sirius saiu firme pela primeira vez em meia hora. A garota engoliu em seco._

_--Vou. – disse com voz firme também._

_Ele engoliu em seco._

_--Certo. – A voz já não tão firme, Sirius afrouxou a mão que a segurava. Ela deu um passo, mas ele não a soltou, só afrouxara o aperto…_

_Ela olhou para trás e viu que ele acompanhara o passo que deu, e seu rosto já estava bem próximo de novo._

_--Posso conseguir qualquer uma que eu queira. – ele sussurrou, o hálito quente de caramelo._

_Remus não olhava, parecia um pouco perturbado._

_Marlene aproximou ainda mais o rosto, uma única resolução na mente confusa pelo álcool e pelo hálito de Sirius assim tão perto. Ela aproximou seus rostos para sussurrar uma resposta, mas não aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dele, aproximou os lábios dos lábios dele, porque sabia que era assim que ele entenderia. Ela sabia disso. Sabia lidar com isso, talvez cedo demais._

_--Mas você não pode __**me conseguir**__. – Foi a resposta dela. E era a resposta que atingiria Sirius, não pelas palavras, mas porque ele sentiu o cheiro do hálito dela, sentiu o ar quente saindo da boca dela e vindo parar sobre seus lábios, porque ele viu os olhos dela brilharem em convicção e fulgor, o jeitinho matreiro… Ele quis intensa e loucamente beijá-la, mas simplesmente não pôde, porque ela fez do jeito certo. Ela disse do jeito certo. Ficou parado, vendo sua longa trança balançar, a viu apontar o quadro da Mulher Gorda, os viu sair. Viu ela ir embora depois de dizer que ele não ia consegui-la._

_E não foi atrás dela. Porque ele ainda não sabia o que fazer. Foi atrás de uma garota, uma garota qualquer das que ele podia conseguir. Não doeu fazer isso. Não doeu ver Marlene atravessar o retrato. Talvez fosse o uísque de fogo, talvez fosse o jeito impulsivo dele de corrigir um erro com outro, por pura precipitação… De qualquer forma, ele estava amortecido até que o álcool deixasse de circular em seu sangue. E as conseqüências disso ele veria depois. E talves elas não doessem… talvez Marlene não o olhasse daquele jeito que fazia doer… Talvez amanhã ele soubesse o que fazer._

Ele abriu os olhos. Sonhara.

Sonhara com lembranças reais, aquilo era bem estranho.

O quarto estava mergulhado em breu, só se ouvia os roncos de Peter e os uivos do vendo que pareciam dizer que o invero desse ano ia chegar cedo demais.

Marlene disse que ele não podia consegui-la, aquela vez. Mas aconteceu tanta coisa depois daquilo… tantos dias bons e tantos erros… Tudo estava mudado.

Lembrou-se da Marlene que ele conheceu, a que lhe dizia que, não importavam as voltas que o mundo dava, não importava se o céu chegaria a desabar ou o chão se romper, ela seria sua amiga. E, no entanto, onde ela estava agora?

"Deitava em sua cama, talvez pensando em Remus…"

Ele socou o travesseiro.

Sentia tanta saudade da companhia dela! Dos comentários sarcásticos, do sorriso matreiro, do jeitinho pomposo dela…

Ela estava enganada. Se tinha uma coisa que Sirius sabia sobre o mundo era que Marlene gostava dele, era que Marlene deveria estar sempre com ele. **Ela disse** que estaria sempre com ele.

Talvez ele devesse fazê-la lembrar-se disso. Talvez ele devesse lhe dizer como as coisas eram, como sempre foram e como deveriam continuar a ser.

Adormeceu planejando o dia em que pediria trégua à Marlene, pediria para que parassem de brigar. Porque daí então ela voltaria para ele. E quem sabe o mundo voltava a girar do jeito certo.

O jeito certo é que ele e Marlene deveriam estar juntos.

Isso era fato, não era egoísmo. Não. "É assim. É como as coisas são", concluiu no último segundo acordado.

* * *

N.A.: é o jeitinho egoísta do Sirius, né, fazer o q? nao deixa de ser charmoso... ;)

espero colocar o próximo capítulo logo. e se alguém não estiver entendendo algo, é só perguntar. Acho q vou tentar deixar mais claro essa coisa do presente... por enquanto vou dizendo q o primeiro dia do presente é o primeiro capítulo, num dia de jogo, era outono, chovia e tal... vcs viram... daí de lá pra cá passou poucp tempo, tipo uma semana, dá pra perceber pela conversa entre as duas fofoqueiras do cap 5. daí é isso, atualmente a Lene tá com o Remus e tá todo mundo meio brigado... mais coisas vão acontecer durante o presente... mas sempre vai ter muita lembrança!

espero mesmo q quem leia goste! e gostaria demaaaais de uma reviewzinha...

Obrigada, Serena, por ler a minha estória!! espero q vc goste...

e Jarmila Linda: eu realmente nao entendi e realmente acho q vc tá zombando com a minha cara... :P mesmo assim, obrigada por comentar! seja lá o q tenha sido...

bjus!


	8. Uísque de Fogo

Capítulo 8. **Uísque de Fogo**

_((continuação))_

_No momento em que o retrato se fechou, ela começou a chorar. Ela fechou os olhos e tentou não comprimir o rosto, mordeu o lábio com força. Lágrimas escorriam silenciosas pelo rosto vermelho que expressava dor ou raiva, ele não soube dizer. Então fechou os olhos, engoliu em seco, absorvendo o que aquela imagem e o que ouvira do amigo e mais tudo o que sentia dentro de si poderiam significar. Marlene parecia tão magoada… talvez Sirius a afetasse mais do que ninguém, talvez ela sentisse por ele mais do que sentia pelos outros amigos…_

_E talvez ele, Remus, sentisse por ela mais do que amizade, porque vê-la ali, derramando lágrimas silenciosas com o rosto tão atormentado, era uma tortura. Ele quis abraçá-la, protegê-la do que quer que fosse que a deixasse assim._

_Quem a deixou assim foi Sirius, pensou. Talvez porque a quisesse tanto, e tão perto, que a fez chorar sem querer. Pois quem Sirius realmente atacou foi ele, dizendo aquelas coisas. Dizendo que ele olhara Marlene, que ele o viu cobiçá-la, mas que ela já tinha dono. Franziu o cenho. A vida inteira aqueles dois lhe pareceram irmãos de alma, e chegava a ser bonito ver o modo como eles se tratavam, a exceção das várias brigas. A vida inteira ele admirou a amizade e o carinho dos dois. No entanto agora… agora ele vira Sirius fazê-la chorar baixinho. Agora ele se viu desejando levar Marlene para longe, onde ele, somente ele, Remus Lupin, poderia tocá-la. E ele a protegeria de todo o mal… _

_não fosse ele o próprio mal…_

_Não sabia o que fazer, então bebeu um gole do uísque que tinha em mãos, antes de se aproximar da garota que mantinha os olhos fechados, respirando fundo e baixinho, umas lágrimas cortando o rosto bonito. Ele tocou a pele dela tentando ser amigável, e só amigável, para interromper o rolar de mais uma lágrima._

_Marlene não entendeu como uma bebida podia embebedar tão rápido, porque sóbria ela não choraria assim, por causa de Sirius, na frente de um dos melhores amigos dele, sem nem saber por que aquilo a incomodara tanto. Talvez fosse só o cansaço de fingir que não incomodava…_

_--Você é um bom amigo, Rem. – disse ela com a voz embargada, olhando-o entre os cílios úmidos._

_Ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios, os olhos cor de mel brilharam quase à altura dos seus._

_--Obrigada por vir comigo. – ela acrescentou._

_--Tudo bem. Também precisava sair. – Ele baixou os olhos, lembrando que também teve motivos para querer sair._

_--Não fica mal pelo que o Sirius disse. Ele vai ver. Vou dar um gelo nele. – A garota disse secando o rosto com as costas das mãos e empinando o nariz._

_Remus continuou quieto. Marlene só não se sentiu constrangida ou desconfortável, ali, de frente para Remus de olhar baixo, depois de tudo que Sirius disse, porque sentia seus pensamentos leves e suas dores amortecidas pelo álcool._

"_Graças a Merlin que inventaram esse tal de uísque de fogo, coisa dos deuses…", ela pensou. E, contrariando todo a mágoa interna mas indo de acordo com os efeitos entorpecentes, riu de si mesma._

_--Do que você 'tá rindo? – Remus finalmente ergueu os olhos para ela, parecia aliviado com a idéia de que eles poderiam mudar de assunto._

_--Nada… - ela fez um gesto de desinteresse com a mão. – E então? – perguntou se desencostando da parede e abrindo um sorriso tímido. – O que vamos fazer? Fugir?_

_Remus deu seu, tão seu, sorriso calmo._

_--Pode ser… Vamos até o pátio do próximo corredor. Acho que o Filch não nos pega lá. Ainda 'tô com o mapa._

_--Certo. – disse Marlene pensando no pátio com ameias do corredor Sul. – Vai estar frio lá. – concluiu olhando Remus de esguelha enquanto andavam._

_--Ah, é… Toma aqui. – ela o olhou. Ele se referia à capa que colocara sobre as vestes, e que agora tirara e estendia para ela. – Eu não costumo sentir muito frio._

_Ela sorriu em agradecimento e pôs a capa sobre os ombros, notou que era maior do que o seu tamanho, porque as barras arrastavam-se pelo chão de pedra escura. Olhou Remus de novo, não lembrava que ele fosse tão maior que ela. E não era… Não em altura, porque ela sempre fora meio alta demais para uma garota. Mas certamente que ele vestia roupas bem maiores, pensou, porque os ombros dele eram largos. Ela notou o jeito que ele tinha de andar, e a postura dele… tinha um ar de garoto tímido por cima das formas bonitas e discretas._

_--Por que você 'tava usando a capa? – ela perguntou, mais para quebrar o silêncio durante a curta caminhada._

_--É que antes da festa fiquei na passagem que vai para Hogsmeade dando cobertura aos garotos enquanto eles traziam as bebidas. É meio frio lá._

_Eles logo chegaram à torre. Uma noite fria para ser de Primavera, mas as estrelas compensavam… o céu estava lindo._

_Eles se sentaram a um canto que não se via da entrada do pátio, recostados à parede de pedra, à vista das ameias e das estrelas e nada mais. Marlene virou-se para Remus e viu que ele segurava uma garrafa cheia do líquido âmbar que bebiam. Ela arregalou os olhos para ele como quem pergunta da onde veio._

_--Estava dentro da capa. – ele explicou simplesmente._

_--Bom. Que bom. – ela riu._

_Ele a olhou e foi a vez dela de responder a pergunta calada dele._

_--É q tá meio frio._

_--Ah. – Ele sorriu e serviu o copo da amiga. Então a olhou de um jeito indecifrável e acrescentou: - O Sirius te afeta bastante. – Inseriu o que lhe incomodava tanto. – Quero dizer, você chorou._

_Marlene o olhou meio mal humorada, meio curiosa._

_--Chorei de raiva. – respondeu rápido, um certo rancor na voz. Empinou o rosto sobre o pescoço longo, como fazia desde criança, sabia Remus, quando sentia o orgulho ferido._

_--O Sirius é difícil às vezes. – continuou Remus sondando impenetrável. E olhou no fundo dos olhos dela. – Mas você também é._

_--Não sou como ele. – A garota pareceu levemente irritada. – Vocês dizem que somos iguais. – ela fez um gesto como quem tenta espantar um inseto. – Se fôssemos mesmo, não brigaríamos tanto… não nos desentenderíamos tanto. – Ela o olhou desafiante. – Não sou como ele. – frisou._

_Ele sorriu para o rosto nervoso da amiga._

_--Eu sei. – Disse plácido._

_Ela o olhou como se não esperasse que ele fosse dizer aquilo. Seus olhos brilharam por um segundo._

_--Você sabe, não sabe? – ela sorriu. – Sou diferente dele._

_Remus admirou um pouco o jeito ingênuo dela de se aborrecer e se surpreender, antes de dizer:_

_--O que ele te disse hoje que te deixou assim, tão nervosa?_

_Marlene franziu levemente a testa._

_--Nada. Besteira, como sempre. – respondeu brusca. – O Sirius não tem limites, é arrogante, você sabe. Acaba magoando._

_--Mas acho que não é por mal. – disse o garoto suspirando e lembrando do que o amigo lhe disse, da mágoa que sentia._

_--Ele é egoísta. – acrescentou Marlene, não querendo que defendessem Sirius._

_--Ele gosta muito de você. – Remus olhou Marlene como se esperasse o efeito do que dissera._

_--Sirius Black só sabe gostar dele mesmo e de James Potter. – A garota falou zangada, olhando as ameias. Remus sorriu de novo. – Mas isso não importa. Não quero nem saber!_

_Remus viu seus olhos brilharem ligeiramente, eram resquícios de lágrimas. De raiva ou tristeza? Ele não saberia dizer… Marlene tratou logo de mudar o assunto._

_Esqueceram então Sirius, esqueceram a festa. Conversaram muito, sobre bobeiras e coisas sérias, rindo mais por causa do uísque do que pela graça do que diziam._

_Eles deitaram-se lado a lado sobre o chão frio de pedra. Marlene só não batia o queixo porque o álcool a aquecia._

_Depois de lembrarem um caso particularmente engraçado em que ela e os marotos enganaram Filch, o zelador, eles riram tanto que um momento de silêncio e reflexão se seguiu. _

_Os dois olhando o céu. Os cabelos dela se espalhavam pelo chão, alguns fios eram da cor do mel dos cabelos dele. E quando vinha um vento leve e frio, ele misturava alguns cheiros, e Marlene fechava os olhos e poderia se imaginar em outro lugar, em qualquer lugar. E nesse lugar, Remus estaria a seu lado, porque era o cheiro dele aquele por trás dos outros, como colônia antiga. E ela quis dividir todos os pensamentos bobos com ele, pelo simples fato de ele estar ali… Quem sabe se ela conversasse, ele se aproximasse e ela sentiria melhor o cheiro dele, tão bom…_

_Ela involuntariamente aspirou o ar longamente antes de falar._

_-- Remus?_

_O garoto rolou a cabeça sobre a pedra fria do chão._

_Ela notou que agora ele a olhava._

_-- Pensa só – começou – Qual a diferença de fazer ou não fazer se ninguém lembrar que foi feito?_

_-- Quê? – ele disse risonho e confuso._

_-- Será que a impressão que as coisas deixam no mundo, a memória que se tem delas, é mais importante que a coisa em si?_

_Remus riu para o céu estrelado._

_-- Você 'tá bêbada._

_-- Ah, Rem. Filosofe comigo! - Ela riu e se sentou no chão, olhando-o de cima. – Me diz o que você pensa: se eu não me lembro que fiz, que diferença faz eu ter feito?_

_Remus franziu o cenho enquanto colocava os braços sob a cabeça, erguendo-a um pouco._

_-- Você quer mesmo falar sobre isso?_

_-- Por que não falar? – disse ela simplesmente. Ele sorriu._

_Então olhou o céu de um jeito contemplativo._

_-- Também penso nisso. – ele começou. – Algo do tipo… como se… assim: que diferença faz o que eu sou por dentro se por fora eu expressar outra coisa, se eu deixar outra impressão?_

_Então se ergueu e se sentou ao lado dela, agora ambos recostados à parede._

_-- Isso! – A garota fez um gesto gracioso com a mão de quem se ilumina por uma idéia. Seus olhos brilharam na direção dele, uma bêbada feliz em achar que entende do mundo pelas coisas mais simples. – A impressão que eu deixo é mais importante do que o que eu sou? Porque, efetivamente, é o que eu sou, é o que as pessoas acham que eu sou. É como eu faço ou deixo de fazer a diferença. E é isso o que os outros podem ver._

_-- É. Nem sempre vêem, mas podem ver._

_-- Isso. – ela concordou._

_-- Então, no fim das contas, será que somos o que somos por fora? – ele pareceu desanimar, apesar do semblante sempre sereno._

_Ele sentiu a mão dela tocar a sua. Ela sabia que o assunto para Remus não era tão simples. Literalmente, periodicamente, ele era um monstro._

_Os olhos dela analisaram os dele por um instante e então ela falou em tom de professora que faz uma corriqueira correção:_

_-- Não, Rem. Não é assim que se vê. O que se vê e o que se diz é que o importante são nossas ações, porque elas efetivamente são a impressão que deixamos. – E olhou para o céu parecendo satisfeita consigo mesma. – É isso._

_Remus ficou olhando a amiga, o jeito de filósofa descobridora, como se tivesse acabado de pensar sua melhor idéia. Ele riu, fazendo-a sobressaltar-se._

_-- Lene, isso é o que nos dizem há séculos._

_Ela pareceu se aborrecer._

_-- Não importa. Eu só fui entender, de verdade, agora. E por causa de você._

_Ele riu mais. Marlene ali, falando pelos cotovelos, coisas sem sentido, o ar de heroína que ela tinha._

_-- Por causa do uísque de fogo, isso sim._

_Ela remeteu um de seus olhares perigosos a Remus. Ele se forçou a parar de rir, tarefa muitíssimo dificultada pelo álcool que por seu corpo circulava._

_-- Por causa de mm, você disse? – ele tentou consertar as coisas. Ela o olhou desconfiada, mas respondeu:_

_-- É, porque você disse aquilo que eu sempre pensava: será que somos o que aparentamos ser? Mas agora enxerguei a diferença, __**por**__**causa de você**__. Porque você não aparenta ser o que é. Quero dizer, não absolutamente. – A palavra "absolutamente" na voz de Marlene e sob o poder do uísque era engraçada. Remus riu de novo. Mas os olhos dela se estreitaram tanto na direção dele que logo ele se engasgou com mais um gole da bebida._

_Ela riu._

_-- Não sou o que pareço ser? – ele conseguiu dizer entre as tossidas._

_-- Não absolu... não totalmente. – ela fez cara de mau humor para ele, esperando que ele risse mais. Remus ficou vermelho, mas não riu._

_-- Você é mais forte e corajoso do que muita gente percebe. E mais emotivo também._

_Ele permaneceu mirando o rosto dela por quase um minuto inteiro, pensando no que ela disse, nos momentos em que ela poderia ter enxergado força nele._

_Pensou e acabou lembrando da maneira doce que ela desfez o nó em que se transformara seu punho, dedo por dedo, horas atrás, na Sala Comunal. Lembrou que após todo lua cheia, desde quando ela soube do seu segredo, a amiga vinha perguntar sobre seus ferimentos, se estava tudo bem, se ele queria um curativo. "Minha tia manda montes desses, ela acha que sou desastrada… Se quiser preparo um pra você", ela dizia._

_Sem ter consciência, e sem que ela percebesse, ele se aproximou. Seus joelhos se tocaram, o verde musgo das vestes dele, o violeta róseo, ou algo assim, do vestido dela. Olharam-se todo esse tempo sem trocar palavra. Marlene tinha o canto dos lábios perfurando levemente as bochechas, num ligeiro sorriso._

_-- Além disso, - inacreditavelmente, e ao contrário de Remus, ela não perdera o fio da conversa. – você não é um lobo __**por dentro**__._

_Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu de lado._

_-- É. Não sou._

_Voltaram a mirar as ameias à frente. O horizonte era também muito estrelado._

_-- Ou talvez eu seja. – ele a olhou, irônico. E ela, ingenuamente bêbada, franziu o cenho pensando ser sério o que o garoto falara. – Gosto de carne mal passada._

_Ela revirou os olhos, rindo._

_-- Vou ter que beber mais três copos de uísque depois dessa. – disse ela em tom mal humorado, passando o braço por cima das pernas dele e inclinando o corpo para olhar o outro lado do garoto, onde estaria a garrafa de bebida._

_O movimento fez Remus sentir o cheiro dela, e foi como se o álcool abandonasse seu corpo e a noite, o céu. E ele estava mais sóbrio do que nunca, num campo bonito com macieiras em flor._

_-- Quê? – ela disse esganiçada e aguda. – Acabou o uísque?!_

_A noite voltou quando ela se pôs de volta a seu lado e lhe olhou zangada._

_-- Não é minha culpa. – ele foi logo dizendo e rindo. – Você bebe como um homem, Lene._

_Ela riu._

_-- Droga! Que será de nossas vidas agora, sem o álcool a nos esquentar? – ela disse dramática. – A desgraçada recaiu sobre nós!_

_E sorriu aquele sorriso maroto que ela dava quando fazia comentários exagerados. Os lábios dela estavam muito vermelhos… talvez pelo frio, talvez pelo uísque…_

_Recostados à parede, seus ombros se tocaram, ele notou, e se pegou pensando que a capa que ela usava os separava muito._

_Então notou que ela o olhava. E que falava alguma coisa, ele ouvia a voz dela, mas não assimilava suas palavras. Era o uísque, seu efeito… ou talvez a imagem entorpecente do canto dos lábios dela._

_Quando ela sorria, formavam-se covinhas ali, como reentrâncias na superfície macia e rosada de um pêssego. E enquanto ela falava, as covinhas eram feitas e desfeitas, e ele queria filmar aquilo._

_Notou que ela ergueu um dedo, e agora falava profeticamente, feito Sirius mais cedo. Sirius… Seria pecado o que estava pensando? Seria pecado o que estava louco para fazer? O que Sirius tinha com Marlene?_

_Ouviu um trecho de uma frase, algo como "eu disse para ela que não". Então ela contava alguma história. Ele sorriu. As histórias de Marlene… Ela segurava platéias falando daquele jeito._

_Os lábios dela estavam tão vermelhos…_

_Sentiu um beliscão no braço. Gemeu de dor e susto._

_-- Você não prestou atenção numa palavra do que eu disse! – Ela falou irritada, e ele assimilou, porque seu braço ainda doía. – Devo ser muito chata mesmo!_

_Ele sorriu._

_-- Não é chata, não… - respondeu, e sua voz saiu rouca, porque ele não queria falar… queria fazer outra coisa…_

_Ela o olhou desconfiada._

_-- Vou repetir a história, porque quero que você diga se a Mary 'tá certa, ou se sou eu. E preste atenção dessa vez, Remus Lupin, ou me desfarei de você! – ameaçou graciosamente._

_E recomeçou._

_Ele ouvia, ele prestava atenção nela, claro. Mas o que ela queria dizer com aquelas palavras? Ele balançou a cabeça para ver se entendia. A voz dela estava frenética, talvez fosse uma boa história… É, devia ser, porque os lábios dela se mexiam de um jeito muito bonito…_

_Havia uma pintinha no canto daqueles lábios vermelhos, quase oculta por eles. Era pequena e se escondia… só dava para ver se chegasse bem perto._

_Ele estava bem perto…_

_Os lábios dela pararam de se mexer, estavam entreabertos, como num susto._

_-- Remus… – ele ouviu a voz doce que parecia vir de tão longe…_

_Não dava para responder o chamado da voz, o rosto dela pedia toda a atenção. E ele o tocou. Acompanhou com os olhos o toque. Deslizou a ponta dos dedos e foi parar na pintinha._

_Olhou os olhos dela e os viu doce e inocentemente assustados. Como se não fosse um susto, só uma nova observação._

_Ele só queria segura-la em seus braços…_

_Ele não soube como se aproximou tanto, porque acabou por beijar a pintinha. Beijou o canto dos lábios dela._

_Ela murmurou alguma coisa, como um suspiro manhoso e depois encaixou a boca na dele. Ele envolveu o lábio inferior dela com os seus, e foi a melhor das sensações…_

_Tinham o gosto caramelado do uísque e uma suavidade lasciva._

_Abraçou-a, as mãos frias dela envolveram sua nuca._

_Não se beijaram muitas vezes, foram poucos e intensos, os beijos._

_Logo ele a fez deitar entre seus braços, na tentativa de aquecer as mãos dela. E ela adormeceu._

_Remus carregou a amiga nos braços, sem uso de magia._

_Mágico mesmo foi sentir o peso e a temperatura dela em contato com seu corpo._

_Deixou-a no sofá, em frente à lareira. Ela não acordou, o uísque lhe deu um sono profundo e tranqüilo, pela suavidade de seu rosto._

_Estava convicto de que ela não se lembraria de nada. E desejou não se lembrar… Desejou esquecer que a queria tanto…_

_Ao mesmo tempo em que sonhava secreta, mas intensamente, com tê-la só para ele, de novo, sob as estrelas ou em qualquer lugar._

"Luz e sentido e palavra

Palavra é que o coração não pensa.

(…)

Qual foi a semente que você plantou?

Tudo acontece ao mesmo tempo

Nem eu mesmo sei direito o que esta acontecendo

E daí, de hoje em diante

Todo dia vai ser o dia mais importante.

Se você quiser, alguém pra ser só seu

É só não se esquecer: estarei aqui.

Não digo nada, espero o vendaval passar

Por enquanto eu não sei

(…)"

Ele jamais esqueceria um só segundo daquela noite.

Olhou pela janela do Salão Comunal, por cima do livro de DCAT, desejando que dali desse para ver o campo de Quadribol. Nesse momento ela devia estar sobre sua vassoura, brava com a chuva, séria com o frio…

Ele gostava tanto dela que doía… Era como sentir saudades de alguém que nunca saiu do seu lado.

E ela estava sempre do lado dele.

Às vezes o mundo era imensamente bom com ele.

* * *

N.A.: demorou mais do q eu pensei!! foi mal, gente... o pc chegou ontem e eu tô cheia de prova... o cap já tava muito grande, então não coloquei quase nada do presente. semmpre escrevo o presente pouco antes de postar, e tô meio sem tempo agora, então desculpa se ficou pior q o de costume... eu tinha falado q iam ser 3 partes dessa mesma lembrança, mas acho q vão ser 4. tem mais um pedaço!!

a música é outro trecho daquela "Eu era um lobisomen juvenil", Legião Urbana.

acho q vou fazer uma promessa pros céus! pra ver se alguém deixa recado!! eu queria tanto!! POR FAVOR!

enfim... espero q gostem!

bjus


	9. Não diga isso

Capítulo 9. **Não diga isso**

Ele sempre jogou tão bem… Sequer parecia estar fazendo esforço quando rebatia o balaço, mesmo que ele tivesse força para derrubar os três aros do gol num só lance. Sempre tão concentrado no jogo… nem reparava que aqueles fios de breu que caiam em sua testa às vezes incomodavam seus olhos, quando estava parado no ar.

Como agora. Ali, voando pouco mais alto que ela, sem sair do lugar mesmo que a chuva torrencial tentasse deslocá-lo, olhando provavelmente os dois balaços ao mesmo tempo, impecável jogador que era.

Com a confusão que ela vinha enfrentando, era de se esperar que esquecesse algumas coisas, ou que deixasse de lembrá-las… como o quanto ele era bonito. Mas isso ela não parou de lembrar, ela não esqueceu. Era impossível. Não dava tempo, não havia espaço para tanto. Sirius era bonito demais…

E ela era a pior capitã de time de Quadribol do mundo, porque não estava prestando atenção ao próprio treino, ela nem estava olhando o jogo. Não estava nem _pensando_ nele. "Que capitã horrível".

E que infernal beleza, a daquele batedor.

Ele se virou e mirou exatamente os olhos dela. Por velhos costumes, ou por puro magnetismo, ela não desviou imediatamente. Teve que fechar os olhos, e dizer fim de treino, porque ela simplesmente não conseguia enxergar outra coisa…

Ela teve que gritar alto "pessoal, chega por hoje!", porque havia muito vento e chuva, mas todos fizeram questão de ouvir, pois o fim do outono estava mais para começo de Era Glacial.

Logo estavam todos no vestiário, organizando o que quer que tentariam levar na jornada para atravessar os jardins da escola naquela tempestade.

-- Jim, você guarda as bolas, por favor? – Marlene pediu a James, analisando nele a intensidade da chuva, porque seus cabelos milagrosamente estavam achatados sobre a cabeça.

-- Cl-… - ele ia dizendo, mas o olhar que Sirius lhe lançou foi tão intenso que poderia tê-lo atingido de verdade. – Ah… Não. – ele disse confuso, arrepiando os cabelos com as mãos e molhando dois jogadores no percurso. – Não, Lene. Não posso. Sinto muito. Tenho que… ver a Lily, sabe como é.

A garota o olhou desconfiada.

-- Ok. – disse dando de ombros e se virando para uma estante em que deixara sua velha mochila de couro, tão desgastado que mais parecia algodão. – Marry? Você pode? – fez mais um pedido, dessa vez para a batedora.

-- Sim! Sim! – ela respondeu animada, como sempre.

Sirius acotovelou a garota de tal forma que os jogadores decidiram logo esvaziar o vestiário.

Exceto pelos dois, Sirius e Marlene.

A garota pareceu perceber o repentino silêncio. Virou-se.

Seus olhos, como sempre, encontraram-se como se nunca tivessem se desencontrado.

Então ela olhou em volta, só os dois, de fato, estavam ali. Suspirou.

-- Você poderia… - ela fez um gesto vago com a mão, aquela nova atmosfera triste dela.

-- Claro. – ele respondeu. E se pos a fechar as bolas.

Terminou e ficou olhando o que ela tanto fazia. Ajeitava uns papéis em sua mochila, tocando-os com a varinha, um a um. Provavelmente impermeabilizando-os por causa da chuva que pegaria.

-- Não seria melhor impermeabilizar a mochila? – ele perguntou.

Ela não o olhou. Tampouco respondeu.

-- Você não vai mesmo falar comigo? – ele insistiu, depois de tempo, cansado de se sentir vazio.

-- Não.

-- Por quê?

-- Porque não tenho vontade, sinceramente.

Ele riu pelo nariz, sem achar graça nenhuma.

-- Então você faz o que tem vontade e eu não posso fazer o que _eu_ tenho vontade?

Ela o olhou irritadiça, quase conseguiu encobrir a tristeza dos olhos.

-- Pode, Sirius. Desde que a sua vontade não atrapalhe a minha vontade.

Ele respirou fundo, lembrou da noite em que acordou no dormitório pensando sobre a ordem das coisas.

-- Minha vontade é fazer você entender que a gente tem que ficar juntos.

Ela virou o rosto rápido, como quem ouve uma blasfêmia. Firmou os pés no chão. E o seu tom foi mascaradamente gélido:

-- Essa sua vontade atrapalha a minha de não falar com você.

-- E a sua atrapalha a minha de _falar com você_! – ele tinha se aproximado, num passo grande e pesado, o tom de voz saíra alto.

Ela suspirou nervosa. E o olhou. Os cabelos muito escorridos, porque estavam encharcados, destacam seus olhos grandes, e os cílios longos, escurecidos porque também estavam molhados, intensificavam o efeito. E era como se o ar de tristeza, e tudo o mais que ela expressava com os olhos, algo como dor ou dúvida, recaísse sobre ele, acusando-o.

-- Sabe, Sirius, – ela falou, e seu tom também tinha algo de tristeza por trás da firmeza. – quem olha de longe o que anda acontecendo, ou quem ouve você pode até pensar que você é o tipo de cara que corre atrás da garota que _ama_ – ela enfatizou essa palavra com sarcasmo -, como você mesmo disse. Só que e_u _me lembro da verdade, Sirius. Eu conheço você e sei o que aconteceu de verdade. E a verdade não é essa que você 'tá pintando.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados, mas não disse nada.

Ela sorriu de lado, mas mais pareceu que estava sentindo um gosto ruim.

-- Lembra as coisas que você me falava? – ela colocou as mãos no bolso da calça velha que usava para treinar, e inclinou um pouco o tronco para trás, numa perceptível imitação de Sirius. – "Quando o estoque de garota em Hogwarts acabar" – falou em voz grossa -, foi o que você me disse quando eu perguntei quando você assumiria que eu era mais do que sua melhor amiga.

-- Ora, você mal se importava!

-- E adiantaria eu me importar?

-- Mas eu voltei atrás no que disse!

-- O estoque de garotas acabou, foi? – o tom dela agora ardia em ironia.

Ele pareceu se irritar. Onde ela queria chegar?

-- Lene, nós até n_amoramos_ depois daquilo. É _passado_. – ele disse fazendo um gesto com os braços como se quisesse mostrar que aquilo era óbvio.

Mas ela deu um riso ainda mais irônico, e ele notou que ela estava pálida, coisa extremamente rara.

-- Ah, sim. O _namoro_. Aquele que suas fãs chamavam de "duelo particularmente sangrento". – ela cruzou os braços e o olhou séria. – Se eu fosse contar as maiores provas de que você sentia por mim mais do que amizade, aquilo não entraria nas contas, Sirius. Fui sempre eu que arranquei as coisas de você. E aquilo foi mais uma coisa arrancada. Não que eu quisesse _namorar_ você, fosse como fosse. Mas eu sabia que você 'tava namorando comigo por motivos que não eram, de jeito nenhum, seus sentimentos interiores.

Ele franziu o cenho para ela, o rosto retorcido em confusão.

-- Você sabe muito bem por que namorou comigo! – ela alteou a voz, e agora apontava um dedo para o peito dele.

Ele se irritou e segurou o dedo dela, jogando-o para o lado.

-- Não sei do que você 'tá falando. – ele mentiu, os dentes cerrados.

-- Mas eu aceitei namorar com você, mesmo que fosse pelo que foi, porque eu pensei que pudesse arrancar mais de você. Pensei que no fim, você veria ouras coisas, outros _motivos_ pra namorar comigo.

-- Você faz parecer que fui frio com você. – a mandíbula dele ainda estava cerrada.

Ela se acalmou por um momento.

-- Sei que você não é frio, Sirius. Sempre soube, sou uma das poucas pessoas que sabe. Você é infantil e egoísta, mas não tem um só pingo de frieza.

O rosto dele desanuviou por um momento. Talvez fosse a hora de dizer, de repetir.

-- Eu só não sabia antes. Mas eu _amo você_, Lene.

A tristeza finalmente deixou de ser coadjuvante nas expressões da garota. Tomou conta de seu rosto como o véu pálido do luar cobre as flores, fazendo-as parecer fora do lugar. Continuava linda, mesmo pálida, mais branca pelo frio, e ele a tocaria se não fosse a tristeza de seus olhos afastando-o como se ele fosse o culpado pelo sol se pôr.

-- Eu não acredito, Sirius. – a voz dela, mesmo fraca, era firme. – Sinceramente, não acredito. Eu conheço você como ninguém, e você não me ama.

-- Você não sabe…

-- Já fiz tudo por você. E esperei você fazer por mim. E você não fez.

-- _Quando?_ Quando eu não fiz?

Ela baixou os olhos.

-- São coisas pequenas. Você sempre… ignorava.

-- O quê, Lene? O que eu ignorei?

Ela o olhou, pareceu, estranhamente, envergonhada.

-- Me diz, Lene. – ele insistiu, um pouco agressivo.

A voz dela saiu ainda mais fraca:

-- Você… me deixou. Algumas vezes, por causa de outras garotas, você me deixava.

Ele franziu o cenho.

-- Não é verdade. Não deixava você. E você saía com outros caras também.

-- Você deixava, Sirius. – ela afirmou agora mais dura, mais inquisitiva – E eu largava qualquer cara com quem 'tava saindo se você pedisse. Como naquela reunião do Slughorn do sexto ano, você lembra?

-- Eu também fazia… esse tipo de coisa. – Ele estava confuso. Realmente não prestava muita atenção no que certas coisas do passado significavam.

-- Não era como eu sentia. – disse ela, colocando de volta no rosto sua máscara fria.

-- Lene, - ele tocou o braço dela. – tudo mudou agora. Tudo isso.

A máscara se desfez no olhar de desespero que ela lhe lançou.

-- Por quê, Sirius? Por que tudo mudou? Porque agora eu tenho um namorado que pela primeira vez levo a sério? – ela se desvencilhou do braço dele – Porque você _perdeu a garota_? Porque, pela primeira vez na sua vida, você não 'tá por cima da situação? – sua voz ia alteando a cada palavra, em tons agudos meio vacilantes. Ele virou o rosto para não perder o controle e gritar com ela – Porque o seu orgulho 'tá ferido? – ela parou de falar porque sabia se assim o fizesse, ele a olharia. Quando ele o fez, ela gritou: - OU PORQUE TE DEU UMA SÚBITA VONTADE DE SAIR POR AÍ DIZENDO QUE _AMA _ALGUÉM?!

-- CALA A BOCA, MARLENE!

-- NÃO SE BRINCA COM ISSO, SIRIUS! VOCÊ **NÃO** ME AMA!

Ele a segurou pelos dois braços.

-- Você não sabe. – falou entre os dentes, estremeceu de raiva.

Ela virou o rosto.

-- Você 'tá me machucando.

-- Por que você é assim, Lene? Por que não acredita?

Ela o olhou, o castanho-esverdeado brilhava mais do que o normal.

-- Porque conheço você. – era incrível a rapidez com que a voz dela, a que gritara estridentemente segundos atrás, ficara falha outra vez. - E não acredito nesse amor.

-- _Por quê?_

Ela se debateu com força, e ele a soltou. Ela o olhou, parecendo extremamente cansada.

-- Não existe, Sirius. Já disse a você. Há anos atrás. Não acredito nesse tipo de amor. E nem quero ele pra mim. E quando você diz que me ama, é só capricho seu. Porque você sente minha falta, sente falta de me _ter_. É isso, é como os dementadores, lembra?

O negro dos olhos dele tentaram absorver alguma razão no que ela dizia. E ele se lembrou, claro, lembrou da história que lhes contaram na infância sobre os dementadores. E ouviu, ouviu o que ela disse sobre capricho. E talvez até tivesse entendido o medo dela. Mas o medo que ele mesmo sentia, o susto, era outro.

-- Então não fica dizendo essas coisas. – Ela continuou numa voz baixinha, num pedido quase infantil. – Não diz que me ama, Sirius. Não é verdade. Essas coisas nem combinam com você.

Ele a abraçou. Fosse qual fosse o significado do que ela dizia, era muito triste. Ele a abraçou para tentar protegê-la de suas próprias palavras, do mundo feio que ela descreveu, que ela acabou enxergando sabe-se lá o porquê, mas que não era para ela.

Ela mal correspondeu o abraço, só se encaixou ali, entre os braços e as mangas molhadas da camiseta dele. Sentindo toda a saudade que sofrera durante os últimos meses voltar de uma vez.

Só porque ela sabia que aquilo ia acabar em poucos segundos, ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, e fechou os olhos.

-- O que fizeram com você, Lene? – ela o ouviu perguntar, sua voz rouca entre preocupação e raiva. – Quem fez isso pra você?

Ele a segurou pelos braços de novo, mas dessa vez com carinho, e a separou de seu abraço, pra olhar em seus olhos. Ela suspirou, sabia mesmo que não duraria para sempre.

-- O que fizeram pra você? – ele perguntou de novo, sério. – E onde eu tava?

O rosto, mais cansado do que nunca, só contemplou as feições dele, antes de responder em tom baixo, mas claro:

-- Também queria saber. Você sumiu.

De repente ele era incapaz de tocá-la. Incapaz porque talvez fosse ele quem a machucava tanto, quem a fez ficar assim, tão cansada, meio pálida. De repente ele lembrou de uma verdade, esquecida por causa dos tumultuosos acontecimentos dos últimos meses, que ela fez emergir: o cachorro ali sempre fora ele. Ele não foi capaz de estar com ela sempre. Simplesmente não foi capaz.

-- Sinto sua falta. – ele deixou escapar.

-- Eu também.

Incapaz de tocá-la de novo, apesar da vontade monstruosa que tomava conta de seu corpo.

-- Será que você vai me perdoar? – falou, em quase agonia.

Ela fechou os olhos, inesperadamente sorrindo, e ele pensou ter visto o vestiário ficar mais claro.

Ela abriu os olhos e o olhou como antigamente, como sempre, como se ele fosse um idiota, um idiota que ela adorava.

-- Sirius, você é automaticamente perdoado das suas cachorradas. Sempre foi assim. Você é meu melhor amigo. – e ela deu de ombros do jeito mais bonito do mundo.

Ele sorriu. E mais uma vez ele foi obrigada a ver como ele era bonito…

Mas tinha que voltar. Remus, Remus a esperava.

-- Tenho que ir. – ela falou, segurando a mochila que puxou da estante às suas costas.

O sorriso dele sumiu. Pareceu confuso de novo.

-- Então… Então 'tá tudo bem agora? – ele quis saber.

Ela o olhou assustada. Estava tudo bem? O que estava tudo bem? A vida dela? As coisas entre eles? "Acho que não"…

-- 'Tá.

Ela fez menção de sair, porque não sabia mais nada, e se ele perguntasse de novo, ela teria que dizer que não estava nada bem, porque ela nem mesmo sabia ao que é que ele se referia. Mais um pouco de insistência, e ela ia acabar fazendo besteira…

-- Espera, Lene. O que 'tá tudo bem?

Ela o olhou, aflita. Negou com a cabeça.

-- Eu não sei. Vamos pro castelo?

Ele suspirou.

-- Não vejo a hora disso acabar.

-- Disso o quê?

Ele passou as duas mãos pela cabeça.

-- Sei lá.

Ela baixou os olhos.

-- Vamos? – perguntou.

-- Não. Vai você. Vou dar uma volta.

Ela contemplou uma última vez o rosto dele. Tão conhecido, tão explorado por ela, por todos os seus sentidos, por tantos dias, por todo o sempre. Como parte dela. Era esquisito, mas a visão do nariz dele, comprido, fino, com uma pequena curvatura no osso que dava aquele ar viril, lhe fez falta.

Ela saiu para a chuva gélida porque, afinal, não era como se ela não se sentisse louca para se jogar em seus braços. Não era como se ela não o quisesse mais. Parecia ser só… um buraco. Um vazio, um buraco-negro que Sirius cavou em seu coração. E que doía.

E a dor era um espaço de tempo em que ela o olhava e não o iria beijar, por puro traumatismo cardíaco.

Um tempo em que ela tentava não querer beijá-lo.

Mesmo porque, agora havia Remus… Remus, seu Remus.

E que confusão! O que era isso? Quem foi o ser maldito a permitir tal atrocidade? Seu coração repartido, ferido em cortes de divisão. Dois amigos. Ela não sabia dizer como foi que aconteceu.

Não sabia, simplesmente não sabia arrancar Sirius de si.

E Remus… "Céus". O que dizer? O que era aquilo? Tão… bom. Impossível, impossível não querer tê-lo.

Como naquele dia… Ah, sim, ela lembrava tão bem…

((continua))

**N.A.: **meeeuuu Deus! Muitas provas… daí, vejam bem, não quis deixar você esperando muito, e escrevi meio capítulo. A outra metade vem, se tudo correr bem, ainda essa semana. E então, finalmente, a ultima parte daquela lembrança que começou há três capítulos.

Pleeeease, reviews!! As vezes dá uma trsiteza de saber q ngm comenta...

Pq vcs não me deixam recados?? Eu tava pensando nisso... talvez seja pq abandonei vcs por dois anos (não quero acreditar q a fic é tão horrível assim)... é um bom motivo!! Fui má, eu sei... mas eu juro, juro pra vcs q tive razões fortes! Razões sérias... me desculpem... não vou mais fazer... se tiver q me afasta de novo, eu aviso, e volto!!

Não vou parar de escrever! Tem capítulos aqui q esperam há dois anos na minha gaveta de estorinhas pra serem publicadas!! E, sei lá, mesmo q eu não receba reviews... gosto mesmo de escrever... assim, por nada...

Ah, eu tava pensando em publicar no 3 vassouras... mas nossa! Tem muita coisa pra fazer!! Quando eu tiver tempo, acho q vou tentar... daí faço uma capa... pedi pra uma menina do potterish tentar fazer uma pra mim, mas não sei... fui meio exigente eu acho... ôô

Eu tento ser regular, tipo postar com uma certa freqüência, mas é complicado...

Então é isso! Ah, sim, esse cap é todo no presente, e a cont é a lembrança q vem no próximo. Espero de todo o meu coração (sofrido pq vcs não me deixam reviews) q vcs gostem!

bjus


	10. Impossível

Capítulo 10. **Impossível**

_Ela abriu os olhos de repente, a imagem de um rosto ainda fixa na mente, como se não tivesse dado tempo de o sonho terminar. E o teto da Sala Comunal da Grifinória foi entrando em foco devagar, porque girava em semicírculos para os dois lados. Estava, ela se lembrou ao mesmo tempo em que seu estômago enjoou, deitada no sofá em frente à lareira, os pés estendidos sobre um dos braços do móvel. E no outro, sua cabeça pendeu para o lado, avistando uma lareira sem chamas. Era primavera. E o baile fora ontem._

_E ela pensou que acordaria aos braços de um amigo, sentindo cheiro de colônia antiga, com o Sol os avisando do dia. Seu coração deu um solavanco._

_Mas antes que pudesse se lembrar de tudo, um gato berrou em pura agonia, e ela se sentou num pulo, olhando para trás de si, de onde viera o miado, de onde vinham as escadas do dormitório masculino._

_E seus olhos não encontraram gato, mas os olhos acinzentados de um garoto alto e bonito._

_Desviaram os olhares, ele para o chão, ela em busca do pobre gato._

_-- Foi mal, era a Afrodite. Pisei nela sem querer. – disse a voz muito rouca de Sirius._

_Afrodite era sua gatinha, e ela se ergueu ao pronunciar do nome, mas teve que se jogar de volta ao sofá, deitada, porque sua cabeça deu dois ou três giros._

_-- Ai… - ela gemeu._

_-- Tudo bem? – ela o ouviu perguntar. Não respondeu, preferiu fechar os olhos. Quando os abriu, o garoto havia se sentado na poltrona à direita e à frente, bem a vista dela. E talvez ele também não se sentisse bem, porque estava mais pálido que o normal._

_Ele estava com aquela camiseta vermelha que ela gostava, e uns jeans velhos._

_-- Você ainda 'tá com os trajes de festa. – ele observou. A voz estava mesmo mais rouca._

_-- Eu sei. – ela falou mal humorada, porque algo lhe dizia que não estava "de bem" com Sirius._

_E seus pensamentos em consonância com os dele:_

_-- Não sei se lembro tudo, mas tenho quase certeza que te devo desculpas. – ele falou tentando olhar descontraído, mas sua voz saíra desconcertada._

_De repente veio à cabeça de Marlene. Fatos vagos… os olhos de Sirius bem perto… os olhos de Remus bem perto… as coisas que Sirius disse a Remus…_

_-- Cai fora, Sirius. – ela disse afundando o rosto nas mãos enquanto se sentava com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. – Você foi longe demais._

_-- Eu 'tava bêbado. – respondeu sério._

_-- Disse o que pensa. E não é coisa boa. – Ela o olhou entre as mãos, o rosto bonito dele expressava certo desgosto._

_-- Desculpa, Lene. _

_-- Pede desculpas ao Remus._

_Sirius franziu o cenho._

_-- Vocês sumiram da festa._

_-- Não deu muita vontade de festejar depois do que você disse. – ela agulhou._

_Sirius fez um gesto impaciente com o rosto._

_-- Não foi nada tão sério assim._

_Marlene estreitou os olhos._

_-- Você não presta, Sirius. Por que disse aquilo?_

_Ele suspirou, pareceu se sentir mal ou coisa assim. E as palavras que ele disse logo depois, ele não soube por que foram sinceras, simplesmente sinceras. Talvez porque se sentisse cansado, talvez por causa do pesadelo que teve com sua mãe e que sempre o deixava meio sensibilizado, talvez porque sua cabeça doía, talvez porque não tenha conseguido pensar em nada mais. O fato é que disse a verdade:_

_-- Pra que você não ficasse do lado dele a noite toda._

_E Marlene pareceu meio estática, seus grandes olhos castanhos passearam pelo rosto dele como se não o visse há muito tempo._

_-- Você costuma ser tão previsível, Sirius Black. – e arrumou os fios que desciam do que restou de sua trança atrás das orelhas, do jeito delicado com que ela sempre fazia isso. – Por que você disse isso? – acrescentou em tom incrédulo, quase assustado._

_Não adiantava. Ele não ia em frente, ela não esperava que ele fosse. E a verdade é que ele nunca pretendeu ir. Simplesmente disse a verdade. E ela sabia, sabia tanto quanto ele, o que aquilo significava, e o porquê ele dissera. E mesmo que fosse pouco o que se entendia sobre isso, ela não podia tratar uma resposta sincera assim desse jeito. Não quando sua cabeça doía e depois de um pesadelo dos piores com sua mãe. Não depois de ter saído da festa com alguém que não fosse ele._

_-- Não vou repetir. Não vou dizer nada. Entenda o que quiser entender. – disse grosseiro. E se levantou. – Só que você não tem direito nenhum de dizer que __**eu**__ não presto._

_E depois de mais uma troca de olhares que significava mais ou menos o pouco que fora dito, coberto com um pouco de ameaça e desafio, Sirius atravessou a Sala e saiu pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda. Seu jeito de andar… o reflexo dos cabelos negros dele faiscarem uma última vez antes do retrato se fechar._

_E não, não foi nada agradável assisti-lo no trajeto. Algo mais que seu estômago doeu._

_-- Acho que pisaram no seu gato._

_Ela virou o rosto rápido, e sua visão embaçou um pouco. Era Lílian Evans, ao último degrau das escadas circulares._

_-- Oi, Lílian. Si-Sirius pisou nela. – respondeu meio fora de ar, antes de se afundar no sofá. E quis mesmo sumir ali, porque sentiu uma tristeza profunda._

_-- 'Tá tudo bem?_

_-- 'Tá sim. 'Tá tudo bem… Eu acho. – e fechou os olhos como quem sente dor._

_-- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Lílian perguntou enquanto se aproximava. Ela sempre foi assim, gentil._

_Marlene a olhou desesperada._

_-- Eu não sei o que aconteceu. – e se sentiu vazia. – O Sirius… ele 'tá estranho. __**Eu**__ to estranha. E o Rem… - Marlene ofegou. Lembrou-se, pela primeira vez nitidamente, de um certo beijo._

_-- Que tem o Remus? – Lílian perguntou meio preocupada._

_-- Nos beijamos. – ela respondeu num fôlego. E logo espalmou a mão sobre os lábios, porque falou demais._

_O queixo de Lílian Evans caiu._

_-- Meu Merlin! Você e Remus Lupin? Caramba! E o Sirius?_

_-- Que tem ele? – Marlene a olhou ainda pensando no dia anterior._

_-- Bom, vocês não… - ela disse devagar. – Acho q entendi errado. – completou analisando o olhar estreitado que Marlene lhe dera._

_-- Entendeu errado o quê?_

_Lílian pareceu apreensiva._

_-- Vocês nunca… tiveram nada? Quero dizer… Talvez seja por isso que 'tá estranho._

_Marlene franziu a testa._

_-- Nah… O que ele mais ressalta é justamente isso._

_-- O quê?_

_-- Que somos só amigos. – respondeu encarando o chão. E depois olhou os olhos verdes. – O que de fato é verdade._

_A garota a sua frente ergueu uma sobrancelha._

_-- Ele é meio possessivo com você._

_Marlene riu com vontade._

_-- Possessivo?! – repetiu em tom hilário._

_-- É, bom… Os marotos – ela revirou os olhos quando disse a palavra "marotos". – no geral meio que protegem você._

_-- Sério?_

_-- É. Isso quase me faz pensar que são eles pessoas decentes._

_-- Eles __**são**__ decentes, Lily. – disse Marlene meneando o rosto._

_-- Só com você, ao que me parece._

_-- O Jim fala tanto de você…_

_Lílian olhou feio._

_-- Mas o que a gente dizia… - começou e não pôde continuar, foi interrompida._

_-- Ei, garotas._

_Elas viraram seus pescoços num gesto rápido. Era Remus, seus cabelos molhados penteados para trás, as mãos espremidas nos bolsos de uma jeans._

_-- Remus… - Marlene deixou escapar num sussurro. Olhou a lareira._

_Lílian deu uma desculpa muitíssimo esfarrapada e saiu_

_-- Vamos tomar café? – convidou o garoto, se aproximando. E quando Marlene voltou a olhá-lo e viu seu sorriso sereno, seu semblante bondoso, como se seus olhos não expressassem a tristeza que ela notou, ela enxergou uma escultura em pedra, forte, grande, impenetrável._

_-- Vamos. Eu só… - ela se levantou devagar dessa vez – Só vou me trocar e já volto._

_-- Ok. – e ele se sentou para esperá-la._

_Tomou um banho rápido e se surpreendeu pela eficiência com que esse simples fato curou quase toda sua ressaca. Vestiu umas calças velhas e a primeira bermuda que encontrou, e desceu as escadas com pressa._

_E na poltrona avistou Remus sentado, a cabeça apoiada no encosto e o corpo espaçosamente largado ali, mas no rosto uma expressão que dizia não estar nada confortável._

_Quando ele a viu, sorriu de novo, e postou-se a seu lado durante o caminho com seu jeito plácido de sempre. Como se nada incrivelmente estranho tivesse acontecido._

_Marlene franzia e desfranzia o cenho, pensava e tentava parar de pensar sobre o dia anterior. Mas quando passaram, maldita foi a hora, bem em frente àquele pátio, __**o pátio de ontem**__, ela não se conteve._

_-- Moony?_

_-- Hum. – ele não virou o rosto em sua direção._

_-- Eu… ah… Obrigada por me levar até o sofá. – ela sentiu o rosto esquentar._

_-- Tudo bem. Você dormiu no pátio, depois de a gente beber. – E ele falou como quem conta um fato, como se pensasse que ela não se lembraria. E tudo isso de um jeito firme e controlado que Marlene jamais conseguiria usar numa situação dessas._

_-- Eu sei, Rem. – ela disse e esperou que ele a olhasse para então continuar: - Eu lembro. Lembro de tudo…_

_-- É? – os olhos dele ela não conseguiu ler, mas o canto de seus lábios tremeram._

_-- Claro…_

_E ela sorriu para ele, mas Remus desviou o olhar para frente, e continuou o caminho. Era mesmo feito de pedra._

_E que coisa horrível. Ela era a única a se sentir feliz por ter a companhia que tinha no momento? Ele estava fugindo dela? Por que a beijou se depois ia querer… esquecer?_

_Quando ela falou foi em tom quase irritado:_

_-- Você quer que eu esqueça, é isso? – e parou de andar._

_Ele deu mais dois passos e parou também, olhando para ela com aquele semblante esculpido em pedra fria._

_-- Se você quiser esquecer… - se a voz dele não tivesse falhado, era caso de Marlene se chatear. Mas o tom dele fora desprevenido. E ela percebeu que havia uma sombra em seus pensamentos._

_-- Eu não quero. – ela disse com o olhar quase assustado. E se aproximou em passos pequenos._

_E o rosto dele pareceu mais claro depois do que ela disse. Ele sorriu um sorriso diferente, e seus olhos brilharam um segundo._

_-- Eu também não quero. E acho que não esqueceria nem se eu quisesse, nem de jeito nenhum._

_Marlene sorriu radiante._

_Mas uma sombra encobriu os olhos do garoto, e ele desviou o olhar para o lado, a cabeça um pouco baixa._

_-- Escuta, Lene… A gente não pode… não dá… - ele suspirou. – A gente tem que esquecer._

_E de novo ela ficou esperando que ele a olhasse, mordendo o lábio inferior com força. Quando ele finalmente o fez, a olhou quase nervoso e fechou os olhos rápido, como se tivesse sido queimado, e voltou a mirar o mesmo canto de antes._

_É que vê-la fazer aquilo, e ainda olhá-lo daquele jeito tão bonito, já o havia feito errar. Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de cometer o mesmo erro… por mais que desejasse beijá-la, tinha que se conter._

_-- Então você acha que a gente tem que esquecer? – perguntou a garota, e seu tom foi triste. Mas ele conseguiu não olhá-la._

_-- Acho._

_Ele suspirou e guardou as mãos nos bolsos, o nariz perfeitamente reto apontando uma linha para o chão. Marlene o achou bonito demais… Admirou o modo como as sobrancelhas franziam-se suavemente lhe dando aquele ar preocupado, seus olhos cor de mel visivelmente lutavam para não mirar os seus._

_Ela quis abraçá-lo; e se sentiu vazia por não poder._

_-- Mas você disse que não ia esquecer de jeito nenhum. – ela disse triste._

_Um sorriso acabou por vencê-lo, e ele a olhou finalmente._

_-- Não vou esquecer. Vou só fingir que esqueci._

_Ela sorriu, quase riu._

_-- Também tenho que fingir que esqueci?_

_-- Tem. – ele sussurrou grave, em tom fatídico._

_E por algum magnetismo misterioso, eles se aproximaram mais, e Marlene se deixou encaixar entre os braços fortes dele, e o envolveu pelas costelas, deitando o rosto em seu ombro._

_Ele respirou fundo, para sentir melhor o cheiro dela, acariciou seus cabelos e os apertou, como se quisesse gravar a textura. Tocou seu rosto e ela se afastou e olhou. E por um segundo Remus Lupin não foi misterioso, ela sabia exatamente o que ele estava pensando._

_Puxou-o pela blusa, à altura das costelas, e seus lábios se encaixaram como se isso estivesse escrito há milhões de anos, como se fosse o único caminho a se tomar. Ele segurou muito forte sua cintura, porque sabia que ia acabar._

_E quando ele pressionou seus lábios contra os dela pela última vez, com força e dor, ela pensou que o mundo era triste, e assim sempre seria._

_E ele a acolheu de novo em seus braços, para que ela deitasse mais uma vez a cabeça em seu ombro, e ele pudesse se sentir forte._

_-- É pra esquecer esse também? – ela sussurrou enquanto absorvia o cheiro dele como se fosse o ultimo ar a respirar antes de um mergulho profundo._

_-- Fingir que esqueceu. – ele suspirou triste. – Só fingir._

_-- 'Tá._

_O mundo real os esperava com um café da manhã. E eles foram andando não como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas com a dor de quem cresce e sabe que nem tudo é possível. Uma dor que Remus sentiu cedo demais. E que agora Marlene também sentia. Cedo demais._

_Mas se você quiser alguém  
Prá ser só seu  
É só não__ se esquecer  
Estarei aqui...  
_

Ela sorriu. Riu da época em que não podia tê-lo. E hoje… hoje ela o tinha. E havia momentos em que isso era tudo o que importava.

"Coração de dragão", a senha.

E quando ela o viu sentado perto da janela, na Sala Comunal, esperando-a desde que saíra para o treino; e quando, bem na hora, ele a olhou, e os dois sorriram, ela não teve dúvidas de que o queria só para ela.

Ele se levantou e ela correu a abraçá-lo.

-- Lene… - ele disse num suspiro.

E ela o beijou como naquele dia, como quando era impossível estarem juntos…

Impossível também significa incrível, extraordinário.

* * *

N.A.: ah, como eu tô feliz!! Mil vezes obrigada Marauders'C!! Dá tanto inspiração receber review! nem lembrava mais como é bom! Me vieram mais idéias na cabeça, acredita? Acho q eu tava mesmo precisando!! E segui seu conselho, claro! rs

espero que vc goste desse cap, de coração!

o trechinho de música, de novo, é da Legião Urbana, "Eu era um lobisomen juvenil".

cap q vem tem coisa sobre a primeira vez q o Sirius viu a Lene na vida!! ÔÔ

bjus da autora de fic q tá boba de tão feliz!


	11. Um pequenino morro

**N/A: Demorei mais do q esperava!!! Espero não acontecer de novo!**

**Ah minha mãe disse q em Portugal calcinha é cueca, então se ficar estranho é por isso tá, Marauders'C?**

**Pra ler a segunda lembrança, é legal sempre pensar que "black" é "preto", entende? Porque fala muito em escuridão e tal...**

**Boa leitura!**

Capítulo 11. **Um pequenino morro**

_Meninas usam calcinha, não cueca._

_E desde a grande descoberta, ele passara a investigar as tais calcinhas. Ora, por que eram diferentes e __**como**__ eram?_

_Não tinha contato com muitas meninas. As reuniões de bruxos grandes, determinado domingo no mês, vinham algumas famílias. E as primas, as três primas ele via sempre, mas eram bem mais velhas. Viu a calcinha de Ciça, e ela saiu correndo a contar a sua mãe, rendeu um castigo. Viu também a da garotinha que segurava o picolé, no beco diagonal, e da nova bebê dos Harper, a de Marge Pucey também… _

_Até agora calcinhas eram cuecas curtas e enfeitadas._

_Mas __**havia**__, tinha que haver __**alguma diferença maior**__. Ele sentia isso. Existia um segredo que os adultos não contavam. E ele iria descobrir, levasse o tempo que levasse, custassem-lhe os castigos que fosse._

_Era verão e seu pai ainda tinha negócios a resolver. Sempre tinha…_

_Sua mãe fora para a casa de tio Cygnus com Regulus, e ele não quis ir. Sua mãe não questionou, dizendo que era bom mesmo que Narcisa não precisasse vê-lo por um tempo. Sirius era uma criança ruim, isso ele já tinha entendido._

_Mas ele ficou em casa com seu pai, e isso lhe deixava feliz porque talvez hoje fosse um daqueles dias em que seu pai lhe desse um sorriso e dissesse que ele tinha feito alguma coisa do jeito certo._

_O problema é que Orion Black sempre tinha muitos negócios a resolver, mesmo no verão._

_-- Ora, por que ficou? – disse seu pai, lá do alto, com aquela voz rouca, coçando a barba negra. – Tenho um negócio pendente para resolver com Richard, você terá que ficar com Kreacher._

_Odiava Kreacher… Ele não o tratava bem. Era pior que ficar sozinho._

_Então disse para o seu pai que seria um garoto bonzinho, pediu, bem sério, do jeito que ele falava que tinha que ser ("homens não devem implorar, nem chorar, nem temer", a voz grave sempre dizia), para levá-lo com ele._

_Orion coçou a barba da garganta com as costas das mãos, e olhou o filho pensativo._

_-- Certo, garoto. Vamos. – Resmungou tomando sua mão._

_Vieram segurando uma chaleira velha, rodopiando. E a casa era muito bonita, a que ele via mais a frente, por trás de portões que ficaram verdes porque eram cobertos por hera. Era grande e tinha um ar antigo. A grama que cobria o extenso espaço entre os portões e a casa crescia rebelde e silvestre, do jeito que ele gostava. Apareceu um homem perto da porta grande, de madeira escura, e seu pai soltou sua mão, e ele pôde correr pela relva._

_-- E este é Richard McKinnon! – ele ouviu a voz de seu pai dizer._

_-- Olá, Orion. – mais de perto, Sirius viu que o homem era tão alto quanto seu pai, mas seus cabelos eram mais claros, e o rosto era calmo. Ele enxergou Sirius e se abaixou. - Mas olha só! – disse com sua voz simpática - Vejo que trouxe a cria pra passear! Marlene vai adorar!_

_E Sirius sentiu uma mão grande arrepiar seus cabelos agradavelmente quando ele subiu os degraus da varanda e se aproximou do homem de cabelos castanhos._

_-- Walburga saiu e fiquei com o pequeno Sirius._

_O senhor simpático os convidou para entrar._

_O interior era espaçoso e inundado da luz do verão. Atravessaram o hall para entrar numa sala com sofás cor de caramelo, e Sirius viu dali uma escada da mesma cor da porta, um corredor e várias fotos bonitas espalhadas pelas paredes._

_-- Sente-se, Orion. – Disse cortês o homem da casa. E depois virou o rosto para o corredor. – Isabelle, pode me trazer aqueles papéis, por favor?_

_E em um ou dois minutos veio então uma mulher. E Sirius pensou que nunca tinha visto nada que brilhasse mais… Ela tinha os cabelos quase da cor dos de Ciça, mas mais dourados, e a pele não era pálida como a das pessoas de sua família, era rosada e seu rosto era muito bondoso. Sirius cravou os olhos nela, encantado, e se sentou ao lado do pai. Então a mulher sorriu, e a luz que ela emitia pareceu aumentar, e Sirius sorriu também._

_-- Céus! – ela disse agradável – Que garotinho lindo! É seu, Black?_

_Ouviu a voz rouca de seu pai murmurar um "sim", e a mulher se aproximou dele, tocando seu rosto com mãos quentes e carinhosas, e Sirius pensou que ela fosse um anjo._

_-- É uma criança linda! – Ela disse de novo, sorrindo para ele. – Qual seu nome, querido?_

_Sirius nem pôde responder. Nesse momento entrou correndo pela sala mais um pequenino raio de luz, como parte do brilho que vinha da mãe, e ele viu que era uma garotinha sorrindo e pulando._

_-- Mamãe, mamãe! – ela falava sacudindo uma batata suja que segurava nas mãozinhas. – Olha, papai! Peguei um! Sou uma caçadora! Eu sou uma guerreira, mãe!_

_Os olhos de Sirius descravaram-se da mãe, para em sua filha se fixarem para sempre._

_-- Lenny! – Exclamou Isabelle, apavorada, tomando a batata suja das mãos da criança. E Sirius olhou o que na verdade era um gnomo. – Olha a sujeira que você ficou! – ralhou com a filha, na bronca mais carinhosa que Sirius já presenciara. - Com licença, Black, vou lavar as mãos desta traquinas…_

_Mas a garotinha se esgueirou da mãe e andou de costas para perto do sofá onde Orion sentara, pousando uma das mãozinhas sujas na perna dele._

_-- Não, não, Lenny! Tire a mão daí. Você está toda suja! Perdão, Black. – ela olhou o pai de Sirius como quem se desculpa. - Venha cá, Lene. - Ela se encaminhou para perto da filha._

_-- Espere. – Sirius ouviu seu pai dizer enquanto tomava a mãozinha rosada na sua manzorra pálida. A meninha se virou assustada para ele, como se não o tivesse visto ali antes. – Deixe-me olhar você, garotinha. A filha de um McKinnon com uma Rosier… sim… - ele tocou o rostinho dela e o ergueu pelo queixo. Sirius estranhou, seu pai não costumava se aproximar de crianças._

_E de perto ele viu a pele mais rosada que já vira, e fios de cabelo tão finos e dourados como nenhum outro._

_-- E você se surpreendeu com a beleza de meu filho, Isabelle? Se fossem os bons tempos poderíamos casar os dois._

_Marlene não entendeu do que ou de quem o homem falava, observava com profundo interesse o quão negro eram os cabelos e barba e os olhos dele. E como era diferente das pessoas que já vira._

_-- Que me diz, garotinha? Que acha de se tornar uma Black? – falou a voz arrogante do homem de barba._

_Marlene não gostou. Ser Black? Ela não queria ser Black. Não gostava muito das cores escuras e nem do tom que aquele homem usava com ela._

_-- Não vou ser Black, não! – disse se desvencilhando da mão de Orion com quase tanta arrogância quanto ele._

_-- Que gênio! – ouviu o homem dizer, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Não puxou para você, hein, Richard. – completou fazendo alusão ao que conhecia do temperamento de Richard McKinnon, sempre muito calmo._

_Sirius ouviu os pais da garotinha rirem, risadas agradáveis que nunca ouvia em sua casa._

_-- É assim desde bebê. – disse o homem._

_-- É briguenta, sabe, Orion. Mal sabemos o que fazer com ela, às vezes._

_O homem de cabelos negros mirou os olhos da garotinha, agora agarrada às pernas da mãe, por mais um tempo._

_-- Seria realmente um bom casamento… se fossem os bons tempos. – falou baixo e rouco._

_-- Os bons tempos podem voltar, Orion. – disse Richard num jeito sério e sereno._

_-- Claro, claro que podem. – Respondeu Orion mirando os olhos castanhos daquele que um dia dividiu mais negócios com ele, numa cortesia agradável que se mantinha entre suas famílias. Até que o nome Voldemort surgiu numa das conversas, num domingo à mesa do chá, nesta mesma casa. E foi no dia em que Isabelle perdeu o direito à herança dos Rosier, pois finalmente ficou claro que ela era contrária aos conceitos que sua família conservava. – Basta que vocês escolham o lado certo._

_Richard suspirou parecendo inquieto. Olhou o Black à frente com um certo incômodo._

_-- É melhor não falarmos sobre esse assunto. – Avisou a mulher num tom de voz apreensivo. O tal "assunto" a fizera perder contato com toda a família, exceto sua mãe, que também rompeu laços com os Rosier, incluindo seu ex-marido, no mesmo fatídico domingo._

_-- Certo. – disse a voz grave do pai de Sirius, do qual Marlene não tirara os olhos. – Mas é uma pena. – E ele correspondeu o olhar da menininha. – Certamente será uma linha mulher. Tem para quem puxar. – e os olhos negros se voltaram para Isabelle. Ela sorriu, e o ambiente voltou a clarear._

_-- Bom, vou levar essa doidinha para o quintal, onde ficam as coisas sujas. - Disse sorrindo. – Com licença._

_E tomou a garotinha no colo, virando-se para o corredor._

_E foi quando Marlene o viu. Como não o vira antes?_

_O cabelo dele era da cor do céu nos dias que ela mais gostava, e ele olhava sério com seus olhos cinzentos como nenhuma outra criança que ela já vira. Ela nunca vira igual. Era o menino mais bonito de todos._

_-- Mamãe, mamãe! – ela se agitou no colo. – O menino, mamãe! O menino! Chama ele pra mim, por favor!_

_A mulher bonita olhou de novo para Sirius com seus olhos azuis brilhando._

_-- Venha, meu anjo. Vem brincar com a Lenny. – disse em tom bondoso. E Sirius passou a segui-las._

_Atravessaram o corredor e uma cozinha com cheiro de canela, e chegaram num quintal coberto pela mesma grama pela qual ele correra minutos atrás. Havia árvores e um pequenino morro adiante._

_Isabelle pôs a filha no chão, e ela imediatamente se virou para Sirius, um sorriso enorme no rostinho alegre, aproximou-se dele e segurou sua mão, puxando-o para uma corrida pelo gramado que chegava a seus joelhos._

_-- Vamos ser caçadores! – ela falou quase gritando. Sirius a achou mais feliz do que toda criança que já vira. E ele mesmo se sentiu mais feliz do que costumava ser._

_Correu com ela atrás dos gnomos que apareciam às vezes, e pensou que sua mãe jamais deixaria que gnomos invadissem seu jardim, e muito menos que ele brincasse de caçá-los. Adorou estar ali._

_Com um dos bichos horríveis seguro nas mãos (o segundo que pegara em uns vinte minutos), buscou a garotinha com os olhos, e a viu sobre o pequenino morro, um gnomo nas mãozinhas rosadas, rodopiando feliz, seu vestidinho lilás erguendo-se com o vento que ela mesma produzia por ser tão inquieta._

_Dava quase para ver o que ela usava por baixo do vestido._

_Sirius sorriu maroto. Largou o gnomo no chão e correu a subir o morro._

_Pertinho dela, pensou num jeito de fazê-la parar de girar e olhá-lo._

_Mas ela logo parou por conta, sorrindo para ele._

_-- Quer pra você? – perguntou estendendo a coisa feia para ele._

_O sorriso maroto dele se ampliou. Ele fez que não com o rostinho e, num gesto rápido e certeiro, ergueu o vestidinho dela para ver melhor._

_Calcinhas eram muito mais bonitas que cuecas._

_A menininha puxou o vestido de volta com força, e ele viu que ela olhava assustada e irritada para ele._

_-- Seu chato! – ela disse de um jeito que a mãe de Sirius chamava de "maus modos". – Não deixei você fazer isso!_

_O garotinho a olhou de um jeito despreocupado que a irritou muito._

_-- E daí? – ele falou de um jeito esnobe, que a fez se sentir insultada._

_Então se aproximou e, com as mãozinhas espalmadas no peito dele, empurrou-o morro abaixo._

_E o garotinho se estatelou na grama aos pés do outeiro, olhando surpreso para o rostinho zangado lá em cima. Estranhamente, Marlene notou, ele não chorou, nem fez cara feia, nem disse nenhum "ai"._

_A mãe de Marlene apareceu correndo atravessando o quintal até eles._

_-- O que é isso? Merlim! – ela disse assustada, quando já pegava Sirius no colo. – O que você pensou que estava fazendo, Marlene? – ela subiu o pequenino morro e tomou a filha pela mão, nervosa._

_-- Ele não pediu, mamãe! – ela se apressou em se explicar – Não deixei ele fazer aquilo! E ele fez! Tem que pedir permissão, não é? Você e papai disseram… ninguém manda em mim, só vocês e quando eu for grande…_

_-- Chega, Marlene! Venha comigo, chega de estórias! – E a mulher puxou a filha a andarem em direção à porta dos fundos. – Não se faz isso, Lene! – de novo Sirius a ouviu ralhar de um jeito carinhoso - Você não pode bater assim nas pessoas, querida. É feio. Seja gentil e peça desculpa._

_-- Ele que tem que pedir primeiro. Foi culpa dele! – respondeu dando passinhos rápidos para acompanhar a mãe quando já iam subir os degraus da varanda._

_-- Peça você. É assim que as pessoas honradas fazem._

_-- Mas… - ela ia relutar, porque era injusto, mas ouviu a voz do menininho, e ele a olhava por trás do ombro de sua mãe, lá do alto em seu colo:_

_-- Desculpa. – ele disse. E a viu erguer um par de olhões castanho-esverdeados para ele. Ela meneou o rostinho._

_-- Desculpa. – disse a ele também._

_-- 'Tá._

_-- Ora, que graça são vocês! – Disse sorridente a mãe de Marlene. – E que garotinho mais bonzinho! – completou apertando Sirius num abraço em seu colo e o beijando._

_Fazia tanto tempo que não diziam que ele era um menino bonzinho. Em sua casa ele fazia tudo errado… _

_Correspondeu o abraço daquela mulher bondosa, ela tinha um cheiro bom. E então chegarem à sala em que tudo começou._

_-- Sirius caiu, Orion. – disse Isabelle pousando o garotinho no chão ao lado do pai. - Marlene o empurrou. Mil perdões, não sei o que dá nela… – Ela se abaixou e olhou analiticamente o rosto, as mãos e os braços de Sirius. - Mas ele não se machucou. Nem chorou! É um garoto muito forte e corajoso! – completou acariciando os cabelos negros do garoto. Sirius sorriu feliz com os elogios._

_Orion Black rira quando ouviu que Marlene derrubara o filho, e mirava a garotinha que enrubescera e sentara ao lado do pai no sofá à frente._

_-- Corajosa é sua filha! – a voz grave dele, mesmo quando falava de algo engraçado, com descontraída intenção, ainda assim era sombria e um pouco arrogante. Marlene se encolheu mais para perto do pai._

_-- Bom, então ficamos assim, Richard. – O homem de cabelos negros de repente se ergueu do sofá. – Era nosso último negócio pendente. – disse fixando sem piscar os olhos do pai de Marlene._

_A mãe dela olhou os dois homens um pouco tensa._

_Orion Black estendeu a mão a Richard McKinnon, que a apertou com firmeza depois de se levantar também._

_-- Vamos, Sirius. – disse para seu filho, depois de soltar a mão do homem a sua frente, indicando a porta._

_Sirius imediatamente olhou para Marlene. A garotinha se ergueu do sofá, pulando para o chão._

_-- Não leva ele, não, senhor. – Ela pediu olhando bem para cima, depois das barbas negras. – Deixa ele aqui._

_Orion franziu o cenho. Sirius olhava o pai como se temesse sua resposta. O homem olhou Richard._

_-- Podemos deixá-los brincar, Orion. Pode trazê-lo aqui sempre que puder. – ele respondeu sereno ao olhar._

_-- Não quero meu filho com idéias ruins na cabeça. – resmungou num tom muito grave, o Black._

_Isabelle o olhou irritada._

_-- E você acha que vamos conversar com ele sobre essas coisas, Orion? Francamente!_

_O homem coçou a barba enquanto voltava os olhos para Isabelle, sério e analítico, fixou os olhos nos dela por um tempo antes de responder:_

_-- De qualquer forma, teríamos que nos ver a cada visita, e isso é o que combinamos de parar de fazer. Para que não conversemos mais sobre o tal assunto. – Seu olhar foi significativo. – E seria complicado manter esse acordo nos vendo muitas vezes. É melhor deixar assim, e manter o que restou da boa conduta entre nossas famílias._

_Isabelle revirou os olhos._

_-- Certo, Orion, mas é realmente uma pena. – disse o pai de Marlene olhando a filha e seu novo "amiguinho". Os dois se olhavam apreensivos, como se temessem se aproximar e não quisessem se separar, sem entender bem o porquê._

_-- Também acho uma pena. – disse se dirigindo até o filho e pousando as mãos pesadas em seus ombros. – Como disse, seria um casamento excelente._

_-- Não precisa ser um casamento, Orion. – disse Isabelle já um pouco irritadiça. – São só duas crianças querendo brincar._

_-- São crianças __**agora**__. – disse daquele jeito arrogante. - Além disso, como já disse, eu apoiaria o casamento se fossem os bons tempos. Merlim sabe o quão puro seria o sangue do filho dos dois, e quão bonito também…_

_Richard contraiu o rosto._

_-- Não fale em "sangue-puro", sim, Orion, por favor?_

_O homem fez uma leve reverencia com a cabeça em concordância cortês com Richard e guiou o filho para o hall da casa._

_-- Mamãe, não deixa ele ir! – Marlene se manifestou de novo, andou em direção à mãe, já chorosa. Não entendeu bem a conversa, mas parecia que nunca mais ia ver o menininho bonito e corajoso._

_Isabelle olhou a filha com indulgência, antes de dizer:_

_-- Fique para o jantar, Orion._

_O homem parou à porta, virando-se com o filho. O garotinho olhou Marlene com aflição._

_-- Os bons tempos acabaram, minha cara. – Ele respondeu. E o olhar compenetrado dele fez as lágrimas rolarem pelo rostinho de Marlene, porque ela entendeu que ele não ia voltar. Ele não ia trazer o menininho de volta._

_Abraçou as pernas de sua mãe._

_-- Adeus, Richard, Isabelle, pequena Marlene. – disse a voz rouca._

_-- Tenha um bom fim de tarde, Orion. Cuide bem desse garotinho lindo. – respondeu a voz fina de sua mãe._

_-- Adeus, Orion. – o pai de Marlene parecia pesaroso._

_Sirius viu a garotinha chorando, silenciosamente, como se chora quando se sabe que não há jeito. Eles iam se separar._

_A mãe dela a tomou no colo e a abraçou, e Sirius podia vê-la acariciando os fios dourados da filhinha quando olhava repetidas vezes para trás, a manzorra de seu pai guiando-lhe para através dos portões verdes de tanta hera._

_Sua mãe nunca deixaria a hera crescer assim, livre._

_Não queria voltar para casa._

_Seu pai murmurou algumas coisas enquanto procurava a chaleira velha que largara na grama, algo como "casamento perfeito", "sangue puríssimo". E rodopiaram de novo. De volta à casa dos Black._

Abriu os olhos. O dormitório ainda estava pouco iluminado pelos primeiros raios de Sol do dia. "Sonhar com lembranças reais é normal?"

E fora tão nítido… Ele nem lembrava de tudo aquilo… dos detalhes, ele erguendo o vestidinho dela…

Abafou um riso no travesseiro. Não lembrava que fazia isso.

E ela chorou… Lembrava mesmo, tinha a imagem do rosto dela, os olhos grandes cheios de água… seu pai o forçando a andar. Seu pai…

Já na época era como sempre foi. Arrogante, esnobe…

Tudo o que ele fez para o próprio filho e ainda assim pensava que era _honrado_. Honra. O que eles entendiam por honra era a coisa menos digna que havia.

E ele se culpando, a infância quase inteira, por ser indigno de ser Black.

Lembrou-se do seu velho armário. E de uma situação em especial, alguns meses depois da lembrança que tivera em sonho.

_Por mais que pensemos que crianças não refletem sobre a vida, isso não é verdade._

_Ele sentia medo quando ouvia dizer que a infância é a melhor parte da vida. Se tudo ia piorar, por que continuar com isso? Por que não acabar logo com tudo? Como é que os adultos suportavam viver se para eles era ainda pior?_

_Estava de novo trancado no armário, entre as roupas, o fujão covarde que era. No escuro ele não se enxergava, escondia-se de si mesmo, do garoto fracassado que era._

_Foi sua mãe que disse, seu pai que concordou. Defender a garotinha trouxa fora estúpido. Apanhar do garoto que ia bater nela fora ridículo. Cômico para papai. Vergonhoso para mamãe._

"_Apanhar de um trouxa imundo para defender outra ralé! Sempre fazendo tudo errado! Você não parece um Black!"; às vezes ele odiava a voz de sua própria mãe._

_Um Black. Ele se acostumara com o escuro do armário, mas era tão escuro que ele não via a si mesmo; e isso era bom. "Você não parece um Black"._

_Por que tudo tinha que ser tão sombrio?_

_Na família todo mundo era honrado, foi o que lhe disseram, os legítimos Black. "A melhor família bruxa", era como se descreviam os Black. O sangue mais puro, os homens mais bem sucedidos, as mulheres mais belas, as pessoas mais ambiciosas, a magia mais poderosa. Eles adoravam repetir que isso era ser Black, legítimos Black. E de novo, e de novo, citando incansavelmente o nome "Black". Como se fosse melhor que dizer "Merlim". Os régios Black._

_Era tão importante assim?_

"_Mamãe diz que é"._

_Mas ainda era tudo muito escuro._

_Não sorriam quase nunca. As vozes eram todas graves, ou estridentemente agudas demais. Só o tio Alphard dava tapinhas em suas costas quando ele fazia coisas legais. Havia poucas janelas pela casa._

_Era tudo muito escuro. Black demais._

_Por que defender a garotinha fora errado? Ele não entendia… Por que fora __**humilhante**__? Por que ele tinha que se sentir tão mal com isso? Devia saber. Devia saber que era errado. Mas quando viu a garotinha, na rua com aquele brinquedo esquisito, e viu o garoto tão maior que ela se aproximar e empurrá-la, pensou que seria __**honrado **__não permitir que ela se machucasse. Honrado não é como são todos os Black?_

_Ele errou. Devia saber. Não era honrado, era __**vergonhoso**__. Ele errada de novo, de novo. "Você não faz nada certo", papai tinha razão. E Regulus o olhava triste nessas horas, porque não podia se orgulhar dele._

_Ele era um irmão mais velho, isso era importante. Tinha que ser bom, tinha que dar motivos para Regulus se orgulhar. Tinha cinco anos, já estava na hora de entender que era errado defender garotinhas trouxas. Ele tinha que ser bom…_

_Bateu com a mãozinha na própria cabeça, num castigo involuntário que fez doer bastante, pois bateu onde o garoto batera._

_O garoto era tão grande… Devia ter uns oito anos. Como não querer defender a menina? Ele ia acabar com ela…_

_Pensou na menininha da casa da grama silvestre, a que o empurrou do morro. Pensou que se a visse em apuros não ia conseguir deixar de repetir seu erro._

_Como eles conseguiam ser Black?_

_Como não querer impedir que uma coisa tão injusta acontecesse?_

_Se fosse a menininha do pequeno morro, talvez ela mesma batesse no garoto._

_Sorriu pela primeira vez no dia. Ela era engraçada._

_Fazia ele se sentir… engraçado. Ela ria tanto._

_Será que ela era sangue-puro? Será que ele poderia defendê-la se a visse em apuros? Será que mamãe deixaria?_

_Ele quis que deixasse. Porque senão, teria que se esconder de novo no armário. Se esconder no escuro por ser tão pouco Black._

_Porque ele não ia deixar aquela menininha se machucar… Não conseguiria. Ela era tão bonita. Ela não tinha nada, nada, nada de Black. Ela brilhava no sorriso e no cabelo. E tinha um riso que o fazia se sentir feliz._

_Como se por um segundo ele fosse outra pessoa._

_Como se ele não tivesse que ser um Black._

_Como eles conseguiam ser Black?_

_Pensou que a menininha nunca estaria escondida num armário. Ela era livre. Rindo como ria, ele sabia que ela era livre. Devia estar rodopiando feliz ao ar livre, muito longe de armários escuros._

_Às vezes dava sono, dentro do armário. Era muito escuro._

_Vai ver por isso todos eles pareciam sempre tão aborrecidos, entediados… Era muito escura, a casa dos Black._

_Descansou a cabeça na parede do móvel, até a madeira era fria ali, era muito escuro…_

_Lembrou da casa da menininha. Era tão clara…_

_Tinha um monte de janelas, e fotos do sorriso dela._

_Fechou os olhos e bocejou._

_Quis estar lá. Quis que ela desse a mão para ele agora, e o levasse para o pequenino morro do quintal._

_Adormeceu._

Ele voltou muitas vezes depois para o pequenino morro no quintal da casa de Marlene. Algumas vezes com ela segurando sua mão. Nuns dos momentos bons da sua vida, os momentos com seus amigos, fora da casa dos Black.

A infância não fora a melhor parte da vida de Sirius, felizmente. Foi um pedaço da sua história que ele ainda tentava superar.

* * *

**N/A: sinto fazer vcs esperarem tanto... e nem ta muito legal... quer dizer, eu gosto. Tenho uma queda pela infância deles... rs Mas acho q nem todos têm, né!**

**Bom, to indo de acordo com o potterish. Segundo ele, Narcisa é a prima mais nova e é 5 anos mais velha q sirius. Queria incluir bellatrix na história, tive q substituir o nome dela nuns capítulos já escritos, mas é até bom q ela não entre mesmo! Megera maldita!**

**Essa coisa do Sirius e das calcinhas... huahuahau tenho um primo q fazia isso quando era criança, e hoje é o maior garanhão da família... minha tia diz q ele sempre teve um interesse muito grande por mulheres... rs daí pensei no Sirius. **

**Tenho a intenção de ir por ondem cronológica agora, com as lembranças. Então por um tempo serão lembranças infantis. Se vcs acharem meio chato, e quiserem coisa mais pra frente e tal, é só falarem q dá tempo de mudar, de acrescentar ou misturar...**

**Obrigada zizi blue e Marauders' C por esperarem!!! Tomara mesmo, mesmo, mesmo q vcs gostem! Beijuuus!**


	12. O Sir Night

_De longe se viam as figurinhas, o Beco Diagonal não estava muito cheio. A cabeleira vermelha de quatro deles, e uma menininha por volta dos seis anos de idade com seus cabelos castanhos a brilharem dourados com o Sol daquela primavera._

_As mães deixaram-nos brincar em frente à sorveteria do Sr. Fortescue, enquanto iam à Madame Malkin. A recomendação, como sempre, era de que permanecessem onde elas os haviam deixado, e juntos. Mas, como sempre, assim que avistaram os cabelos louros da mãe de Marlene e o coque ruivo da Sra. Bones sumirem para dentro da loja de roupas, a discussão começou:_

_-- Certo, - disse Edgar, o mais velho ali, e para Marlene, o mais admirável. – eu e Jo vamos à loja de animais, não contem às nossas mães, ou azaro vocês. – Ele entrara para Hogwarts há um ano, e Marlene quase o idolatrava por isso._

_-- Podemos ir junto? – perguntou ela, sorrindo esperançosa para Edgar mirando seus olhos azuis._

_Ele sorriu de volta. Parecia que aceitaria levá-la…_

_-- Não, Lenny! – reclamou Amélia, que vivia encrencando com Edgar – Deixa eles irem, vamos brincar de esconder!_

_-- Eu vou com vocês, Ed! – Arnold olhava o irmão mais velho um pouco tenso, era o mais novo, o único ali da idade de Marlene, e por isso quase sempre acabava tendo que brincar com as meninas. Mas hoje ele queria mesmo passear com os irmãos._

_-- Ora, Melly – começou Marlene, na tentativa de convencer sua amiga, ainda que ela também fosse um pouco mais velha. – vamos olhar os bichos, só hoje…_

_-- Vem com a gente e larga ela aí, Lene, essa chatinha… - disse Joseph beliscando a irmã um ano mais velha._

_-- Idiota! – xingou a garota ruiva, que devia ter uns 9 anos. – A Lenny vai brincar comigo, não é, Lene?_

_Marlene olhou meio desanimada para os garotos, as brincadeiras deles costumavam ser mais legais. Mas ela era uma amiga fiel, e se Melly pedia para ela brincar de esconder porque os irmãos não queriam levá-la a se aventurar pelo Beco, então ela brincava._

_-- Claro! – disse ela e olhou em desafio para Joseph, com quem quase sempre brigava._

_-- Você é boba que nem a Melly. – Ele disse espremendo seus olhos azuis ao franzir o cenho para ela. Ele era a cópia de Edgar, mas Marlene o achava muito chato para ser bonito como o irmão._

_Ela mostrou a língua para eles quando foram embora._

_-- Vou me esconder primeiro! – gritou Amélia enquanto já corria pela multidão. – Conte até cinqüenta! – gritou ainda mais alto porque já estava longe, espremendo-se entre uma pequena multidão que observava a vitrina da loja de vassouras._

_Depois que contou cinqüenta, Marlene deu alguns passos na direção em que Amélia correra, mas parou assim que viu a amiga andando na sua direção, o rosto comprimido de raiva e voltado para o chão._

_-- Que foi, Melly? – perguntou se aproximando e olhando o rostinho bonito da amiga com apreensão._

_-- Um garoto idiota me empurrou! – disse ela zangada, quando pararam em frente a uma loja de enfeites para casa. – E me xingou! – completou ela olhando para trás, os olhos com rancor, como se procurasse o tal menino._

_-- Você se machucou? – quis saber solícita._

_-- Só ralei aqui e aqui. – disse ela apontando os cotovelos e erguendo o vestido florido para mostrar um dos joelhos. – Mas 'tá tudo o.k. – E ela olhou Marlene meneando o rosto, confirmando que estava bem. Mas Marlene vira os olhos azuis da amiga úmidos, e isso a deixou nervosa._

_-- E onde 'tá o menino? – perguntou brava._

_-- Não sei! Aquele idiota saiu correndo! Ele bem merecia um socos! Vou contar tudo ao Ed! – o rosto dela comprimia-se de raiva, mas então, de repente, ela arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, apontando um lugar atrás de Marlene. – É ELE! – ela deu um salto de aflição._

_-- Onde? – perguntou Marlene ainda mais aflita, virando-se e indo para o lado da amiga._

_-- Lá! Olha lá! – disse Amélia apontando um garoto comprido de cabelos muito negros que corria desenfreado do outro lado da rua._

_-- Eu **pego **ele! – gritou Marlene já correndo a atravessar a rua._

_-- Não! Espera, Lene! – gritou Amélia, tentando acompanhá-la. – É melhor chamarmos o Eddy! – Mas perdeu a amiga de vista quando um grupo de adultos cortou seu caminho._

_E Marlene seguiu o garoto, ele era tão bom corredor quanto ela. Logo ele entrou numa loja, ela atrás. Lá dentro era repleto de estantes com milhões de livros. "Deve ser a tal Floreios e Borrões"._

_Perdeu-o de vista por um instante, procurou-o entre as prateleiras abarrotadas. E lá, lá no último, mais estreito e escondido corredor cujo topo ela mal podia enxergar, ela o viu. Ele olhava entre as fendas fininhas que se formavam entre um grupo de livros e outro, parecendo tenso e ao mesmo tempo valente, com seu cenho franzido, os olhos cinzentos espremidos em desafio. Talvez achasse que estava sendo seguido… Mas não a vira ainda._

_-- 'Tá com medo de alguém seguir você, seu covarde? – Uma menina apareceu de repente a uma esquina daquele corredor estreito, as mãozinhas na cintura, mostrando desafio. Tinha cabelos castanho-claros pelos ombros, uma franja basta e olhos grandes e brilhantes estreitados de raiva, sabe-se lá por que. Era bonita, mas parecia ser meio maluca._

_-- Quem é você? – perguntou o garoto em tom mal humorado._

_-- Você bateu na minha amiga. – ela disse se aproximando. Viu que ele tinha um ar de quem não dá importância para as coisas, e isso a assustava, mas ela tinha que ser valente agora._

_-- Não sei quem é sua amiga. E não bati em ninguém. – ele era sério._

_-- A menina que você empurrou._

_O rosto dele se desanuviou, mas ao invés de parecer mais simpático, pareceu entediado._

_-- Ah, sei. A dos cabelos vermelhos. Não bati nela._

_-- Ora, seu! Além de covarde, - ela se aproximou mais, ficando muito perto. – é mentiroso! – e, com as mãos espalmadas no peito dele, o empurrou._

_Ele não caiu, só cambaleou um pouco. E o semblante entediado de repente ficou curioso._

_-- Conheço você… - ele disse devagar, quase sorrindo e se aproximando da garotinha. Lembrou de uma certa quedo por um pequenino morro, e dos olhos zangados de uma menininha de mãos sujas._

_Marlene desfranziu o cenho e mirou os olhos negros cinzentos dele. Aquele garoto era meio esquisito… Era bonito, é verdade, mesmo sendo meio maluco. Ele tinha os cabelos da cor das noites que ela mais gostava…_

_E então ela se lembrou._

_-- Você é… - ela começou lenta._

_-- Não sei o seu nome._

_-- Nem eu o seu. – E de novo, de repente, ela franziu a testa. – E nem quero saber! – disse irritada. – Por que você bateu na Melly?!_

_-- Não bati na sua amiga. – disse sério, o garotinho entediado. – 'Tava correndo e trombei com ela. Só._

_Ela o olhou desconfiada._

_-- Você **xingou** ela._

_-- Não xinguei **ela**. 'Tava reclamando porque me viram fugir._

_-- E você 'tava fugindo do quê? – Marlene ainda estava um pouco desconfiada._

_-- Meus pais. – ele disse e mirou seus sapatos pretos. Viu que ela usava tênis brancos, meio sujos._

_A garotinha pareceu se assustar._

_-- Dos seus **pais**!? Por quê?_

_Mas o garoto deu de ombros e de repente sorriu para ela._

_-- Vamos brincar? – ele convidou._

_Ela concordou._

_-- Sou o cavaleiro que vai salvar você do dragão! – disse ele em tom heróico, golpeando o ar com uma espada imaginária._

_-- Me **salvar**? – ela disse um pouco irônica._

_-- É. Você é a princesa._

_-- Não sou princesa. – disse mal humorada. – Sou uma cavaleira, como você! – e golpeou o ar, imitando-o._

_-- E quem eu vou salvar?_

_-- Sei lá… Posso chamar meus amigos._

_-- Não. – de repente ele pareceu tenso. Era muita sorte ter achado aquela garotinha de novo, não queria que ela saísse dali. – Não chama, não. Já ta bom só eu e você._

_-- Mas eles são legais._

_-- Vamos brincar de auror, aí só precisamos de dois, eu e você._

_-- Se chamarmos a Melly, ela pode ser sua princesa._

_-- Não preciso de princesa. E você é mais bonita._

_Ela sorriu radiante._

_-- Você é tão bonito que poderia ser o próprio Godric._

_-- Quem é Godric?_

_-- Godric Gryffindor, o cavaleiro mais corajoso de todos!_

_-- O de Hogwarts?_

_-- É!_

_Ele sorriu contente._

_-- Você é valente como ele! – disse Marlene, encantada com seu amiguinho._

_-- Quando eu for para Hogwarts, serei da Grifinória! E serei o Gryffindor mais corajoso!_

_Os olhos dela brilharam._

_-- Só depois de mim! - ela disse matreira. – Lute comigo, Sir Noite! – ela apontou sua espada imaginária para o peito dele._

_Sirius ficou quieto, olhando-a confuso e apreensivo._

_-- Que foi? 'Tá com medo? – ela perguntou risonha._

_-- Não posso lutar com você. – disse sério, os olhos cinzentos entravam nos dela._

_-- Por quê?_

_-- Você é menina._

_Ela revirou os olhos._

_-- Ora, e daí?_

_-- Não devo. Devo ser cavalheiro._

_Ela riu. Mesmo que estivesse rindo dele, ele adorou ouvir sua risada._

_-- Sou uma cavaleira também! Forte como Griffyndor! Não pense que vai me machucar!_

_Ele sorriu. Era só de brincadeira mesmo…_

_Fingiu acertá-la com sua espada._

_Brincaram sem noção do tempo que passou. E de repente uma mulher aflita vinha acompanhada de um atendente da loja, procurando entre as estantes uma garotinha fujona._

_Brincavam de esconder. Ela ficou de procurá-lo, ele ia se esconder. Saiu do corredor estreito em que ficara para contar até vinte (ele dissera que era rápido) quando viu sua mãe._

_-- Oi, mamãe! – disse animada._

_-- MEU MERLIM! – a mulher ofegou. – Aí está você! Marlene se você fizer isso comigo de novo, juro que te ponho de castigo por um mês! Ouviu bem? – e ela se aproximou e tomou a filha no colo._

_-- Não, mamãe! Espera! Espera! – ela tentou descer dos braços de sua mãe. – Eu tenho um novo amigo, mãe. É meu amigo preferido. Ele 'tá aqui, deixa eu mostrar ele pra você!_

_Isabelle devolveu a filha ao chão, um pouco irritada._

_-- Ok, filha. Onde está seu amiguinho? Qual o nome dele?_

_-- Eu não sei… eu ia procurar, ele foi se esconder. – e ela olhou por algumas prateleiras. – Ei, menino! Ei! Cadê você?_

_Mas ele não deu sinal._

_Sirius não queria aparecer… Se escondeu numa prateleira ali perto, e observou a garotinha bonita chamá-lo como se tudo o que ela quisesse no mundo fosse vê-lo. Sentiu ímpetos de atendê-la, mas não podia ir. Os adultos costumavam entregar-se uns aos outros, e ela certamente iria querer saber quem eram seus pais, e onde estavam. E tudo que Sirius queria era estar longe deles._

_Os olhos da garotinha marejaram, e ela continuava chamando._

_Sentiu seus próprios olhinhos escuros umedecerem, mas permaneceu firme ali._

_Logo Marlene começou a chorar. Onde estava ele? Agora que ela achou alguém que brincava do jeito que ela gostava, onde ele estava? Seu mais novo e preferido amigo, onde ele estava?_

_-- Venha, meu bem, outro dia o achamos, temos que ir._

_E sua mãe segurou sua mão e a guiou para o ensolarado dia de primavera, que ela enxergou embaçado por trás das lágrimas. Por que será que ele não veio quando ela o chamou?_

Porque ele sempre foi assim, com essa mania de fugir. Como ela.

Conheceu Sirius quando ele era só um garotinho fujão. Quando ela mesma era só uma garotinha fujona. Estava tudo muito confuso agora... A infância é boa por isso, é simples. Agora as coisas eram complicadas.

Aula de História da Magia, ela sempre saía delas meio cansada, porque pensava demais. Era impossível prestar atenção e Sirius não sentava mais a seu lado para jogarem forca. Quem estava ali era Remus, fazendo suas anotações.

Caminho absolutamente livre para que seus pensamentos voassem até o passado. E não importava a que ponto do passado eles chegavam, sempre Sirius estava lá. Talvez não incluído na lembrança, mas em algum sentimento que ela teve no momento.

Mirou-o de soslaio, ele se sentara na fileira ao lado, uma carteira para frente. Viu o brilho negro-intenso dos seus cabelos a caírem displicentes pelo rosto enquanto ele escrevia alguma coisa. Provavelmente um bilhete para James. Ela não estava mais incluída nos bilhetes dele, no que ele escrevia ou fazia, com certeza. Como em algumas raras lembranças que ela tinha e ele não estava lá.

Isso doía tanto.

Lembrou-se de uma vez que fugiu. E que mesmo que ele não estivesse presente naquele pequeno pomar, ela desejou tão profundamente que estivesse, que sempre que pensava naquele dia, pensava nele.

((continua))

* * *

**N/A: tá aí! de novo infância! além dessa, só tem mais uma pré-Hogwarts hehe. **

**ah o negócio do Sir Night... em inglês fica melhor, mas no meio da estória nao é legal incluir palavra assim, nao sei... mas pensem em Sir Night, tá? é pq o cabelo dele é da cor das noites q ela mais gosta ^^**

**espero q vcs gostem...**

**Brigadaaaaa zizi blue!**

**nao vou demorar pra postar o próximo!!**

**beijos, beijos, beijos!**


	13. Meu velho amor sobre a primeira neve

_Old love, leave me alone_

_Old love, just go on home_

Capítulo 13. **Meu velho amor sobre a primeira neve**

_((continuação))_

_Por que, afinal, ela tinha que vir a essas reuniões? Sempre dava no mesmo. Ela sempre estragava tudo._

_E lá estava ela agora… Caminhando sozinha pelo pomar dos Potter, procurando a mais alta árvore, porque estragara tudo, de novo._

_Seu pai mesmo já admitira que não gostava muito das tais "reuniões de antigas famílias", como chamava sua avó. E ela, então, que simplesmente não via sentido naquele monte de bruxo junto, por que, diabos, tinha que vir?_

_Não que ela não gostasse das outras crianças... Algumas eram legais, e ela quase nunca tinha companhia para brincar em sua casa. Ela quase sempre estava sozinha pelo campo, sobre as árvores ou os cavalos de seu pai. Pricipalmente depois que sua mãe se fora e as visitas quase se extinguiram._

_O problema é que sempre, sempre, chegava um momento em que todos a entediavam ou a irritavam. E então, sempre, sempre, ela dava um jeito de estragar tudo. Era mais ou menos como jogar boliche. Seu pai a levara uma vez, e ela tinha se saído um pouco mal. Então fez a relação: era como jogar a bola de um jeito errado e assisti-la cair na vala. Não importa se todo mundo sabe que ela perdeu aquela jogada, não importa se ela mesma sabe perfeitamente que aquela jogada deu errado. Ela tinha que esperar a bola terminar seu percurso, até o fim. Sem solução. Um tédio. _

_Ela decididamente não gostava de boliche._

_Suspirou. "Foi o que aconteceu hoje"._

_Frank sugeriu bricarem de galhos. Isso queria dizer que quem conseguisse fazer seu galho se mexer mais - sem usar as mãos, claro - era o vencedor. Fabian ganhou, foi nítido. Mas Ted Macmillian implicou, como de costume. James mandou ele deixar de ser orgulhoso, porque Fab tinha ganhado, sim. Fabian disse uma coisa feia que incluia bosta de dragão e a mãe de Ted. Emme Vance mandou pararem de brigar. Melly ameaçou contar tudo para os pais de Fab. Foi quando as coisas explodiram dentro de Marlene. Ela disse, porque ela não conseguiu segurar: "calem a boca, vocês! É tão simples! Fab ganhou! Pronto! Nenhum pai precisa saber de nada! Deixem de ser covardes, seus idiotas!"._

_Todo mundo olhou para ela. Alice com um olharzinho triste. Amelia a chamou de "valentona". James quis apostar quem mexia mais o galho de novo. Frank disse para ele calar a boca, sabe-se lá por que. Daí James mandou ele fazer uma coisa bem feia. Alice disse que ia contar isso para a mãe dele. Marlene xingou Alice de florzinha. A garota não entendeu que fora xingada e a olhou quase com gratidão. Fabian riu da cara que Marlene fez, tão irritava que ela estava. Ted disse que ela era mesmo uma valentona. Com sua cabeça entre confusão, irritação, e o olhar risonho de Fab, Marlene deu um soco em Ted._

_Pronto. A bola caiu na vala._

_Por que, afinal, ela tinha que vir?_

_Uma árvore bem alta, finalmente. Mirou o galho mais longe e bem escondido e até ele se pôs a subir._

_Ela não era para aquilo. Ela não era legal como Jim Potter, ou simpática como Alice, ou controlada como Emme, nem digna como Fab. Ela não era boa com as pessoas._

_Ela devia era fazer só isso na vida: subir em árvores, andar a cavalo, brincar de fazer mágica._

_Sentou no galho mais alto e o vento livrou sua testa da franja. Pensou se um dia seria uma bruxa poderosa._

_"Tomara que sim, porque uma **dama** eu nunca vou conseguir ser". Era bem possível que nunca se casasse. A conversa das pessoas facilmente a entediava, então era bem possível que as a conversa dela entediasse as pessoas também. Era como se ela não fosse dali. Como se ninguém a entendesse, nem ninguém fosse entendido por ela. Como se todos estivessem longe, fora, e ela, isolada. "Só eu e papai nos entendemos". Agora, sem sua mãe, era mesmo só ela e seu pai as pessoas que habitavam **seu** mundo._

_Tia Amie dissera que ela era... como era mesmo? **Arredia**. Ela mal sabia o que significava isso. Associou a alguém que foge de coisas que prendem, porque toda vez que ela se sentia fazendo isso, sua tia dizia a tal palavra. E "valentona" já ouvira várias vezes, e não só da boca de Melly ou Ted._

_Pois ela achava mesmo é que as outras pessoas eram quietas e calmas **demais**._

_Lembrou-se daquele menino, o dos cabelos mais negros que ela já vira. Às vezes ela pensava que tinha sido um sonho. Fazia tanto tempo... Uns três anos... Mas, não sabia por que, sempre acabava pensando nele. Perguntava-se se ele também estaria sozinho. Ele tinha olhos que entravam nos dela. Como se ele estivesse no mesmo lugar que ela._

_Os olhos de seu pai também eram assim, entravam nos dela, sempre que ele ia explicar as coisas da vida._

_Mas o menino não explicou nada da vida para ela, ela nem sabia seu nome... Bastou que ele a olhasse... e os olhos negro-acinzentados estavam dentro dos seus. Lembrava direitinho, mesmo que parecesse sonho, os olhos e o jeito. Era corajoso, e parecia forte, no modo como ele cerrou os dentes, como se estivesse bravo._

_Ela sabia que ele não estava bravo, aquele dia. Ele só queria fugir... Como ela._

_Talvez ele também precisasse se sentar no galho mais alto, às vezes._

_Quis saber o que ele diria para ela, agora. Do que eles brincariam e se ele a faria rir._

_Desejou que ele não fosse um sonho, e que um dia ele olhasse dentro dos olhos dela outra vez._

-- Vamos, Lene?

Era Remus chamando. O professor Binns dispensara a turma, a aula acabara. Ela olhou para a mesa em que estariam seu livro aberto, alguns pergaminhos recortados e umas penas, se ninguém os tivesse organizado em sua mochila. Remus tinha essa mania… Quando a via distraída, já arrumava os livros e tudo o mais antes de despertá-la. Ela não tinha certeza se gostava dessa atitude.

Ergueu os olhos para o namorado, ele a aguardava com uma mão estendida e um sorriso carinhoso. Ela se levantou bem quando James se aproximou deles.

--Ei, Moony, Lene! – chamou animado, a seu lado estava uma linda garota ruiva, seus lábios desenharam um sorriso para os dois. – Que tal nos encontrarmos no Três Vassouras amanhã, ao meio-dia?

-- Claro. – disse Remus.

-- Bom, sempre estamos lá, não é? – Ouviu-se uma voz rouca e entediada ao outro lado de Remus. Era Sirius.

-- Vai ser a iniciação da Lílian ao Clube dos Marotos? – falou uma matreira e levemente sarcástica Marlene.

Rindo e conversando, eles seguiram para o Salão Principal, o jantar devia estar servido.

Marlene foi dormir cedo aquela noite, estava outra vez cansada demais. Não houve um só dia naquela semana em que não fora dormir muito tarde. Não arrumara detenções, mas teve treinos pesados para a final de Quadribol, que seria na semana seguinte, e os professores estavam passando cada vez mais deveres.

Ela não estava reclamando. Aquilo tudo manteve sua cabeça ocupada… E isso era o que ela precisava.

Jogou-se sobre os lençóis e fechou os olhos, o conforto relaxando músculo por músculo quase fazia doer…

Era de se esperar que ela dormisse imediatamente, mas seus pensamentos pareciam treinados…

_I can feel your body_

_When I'm lying in bed_

_There's too much confusion_

_Going around through my head_

Meses. Meses e meses. Ele simplesmente não saía de sua cabeça.

_And it makes me so angry_

_To know that the flame still burns_

_Why can't I get over?_

_When will I ever learn?_

Nem quando dormia.

* * *

Quando ouviu o som das conversas cochichadas das suas companheiras de quarto, na manhã seguinte, não esperava por nada. Não esperava que aquele dia fosse melhor, ou que sua mente finalmente se iluminasse. Sentiu a mesma tristeza que agora sempre sentia antes de se levantar, desde que acontecera a pior das coisas em sua vida. Ironicamente tinha se lembrado ontem, durante a aula do prof. Binns, da época em que via seu mundo resumido a ela e a seu pai, já que sua mãe já havia morrido. Uma ironia um tanto cruel. Um desânimo a qual se acostumara, desde que perdera seu pai e se viu na obrigação de aprender a se manter em pé, firme, sozinha.

O pior, o que causava o desânimo, não era estar sozinha. Era ter que lutar para se manter sozinha, mesmo enxergando bem ali, sempre perto, um velho amigo. _Aquele_ amigo.

Por isso, não esperava por muita coisa.

Mas quando abriu os olhos sentiu como se seu coração ficasse quente de repente.

Tocando o vidro com a leveza única, finos flocos de neve caiam. Perfeitos, quase mágicos. A primeira neve.

Levantou-se feliz, porque não conseguia não pensar que aquele dia seria bom. Deu até um "bom dia!" bem sonoro e alegre às garotas, e nem ligou para o olhar assustado que Emme lhe deu ou o "o que deu nela?" de Lílian (normalmente ela só grunhia um "oi").

Tomou o café da manhã sorrindo, mesmo tendo que ignorar o "vocês drogaram ela ou o quê? Nunca a vi de bom humor a essa hora!" de James, e beijou os lábios de Remus com o carinho que ele merecia, porque talvez hoje tudo voltasse a fazer sentido.

Afinal, era o primeiro dia de neve daquele inverno!

* * *

O Três Vassouras estava barulhento, como de costume aos sábados de visitas à Hogsmead.

A uma mesa sentavam cinco jovens sem conversar. A garota ruiva olhava os companheiros um a um, um ligeiro tom de susto pintava seus olhos muito verdes. Até que o baque das garrafas contra a madeira da mesa a fez sobressaltar e mirar os olhos cinzentos daquele que trouxera as bebidas.

-- Sabem, é meio surreal estar aqui. Com vocês. – disse ela lenta e analiticamente.

Peter a olhou daquele jeito impressionado, James lhe sorriu meio bobo, os dentes perfeitos fazendo-se mostrar, e Marlene, a garota ao lado da ruiva, ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-- Qual é, Evans. – disse maroto o de olhos cinzentos. – Passamos tantas lindas noites de sábado com você!

-- Sim. – começou Marlene sarcástica. – Eu adorava aquelas na Sala de Troféus, nós com espanadores nas mãos... Não há mesmo por que isso aqui ser surreal. – e mirou Sirius num revirar de olhos. Ele estava sentado bem a sua frente.

Os jovens riram. James largou um sonoro suspiro ao fim das risadas.

-- Bons tempos.

-- O Prongs, sim, pode dizer que gostava das detenções. – disse Remus rindo-se.

Lílian sorriu doce e beijou o rosto do namorado.

-- Você nos deu um bocado de trabalho, sabe. – Marlene apontou, olhando a garota ruiva.

Lílian tinha uma risada bonita.

-- Eu dei trabalho a vocês? Ah, é… - ela meneou o rosto sarcástica. – Se não fosse por vocês, ser monitora seria a coisa mais fácil do mundo! Nunca esqueço a vez que vocês fizeram crescer tulipas em toda a água da tubulação! Merlim, mal dava pra escovar os dentes e a professora Minerva disse que EU era a encarregada de acabar com aquilo!

Ele riram muito, as gargalhadas de Marlene e Sirius sempre se sobressaiam às demais, eram altas e bem características.

-- Coisa da Lene! - falou Sirius.

-- Ah, não acredito que foi você! - Lílian olhou a garota com incredulidade, mas num tom animado.

Marlene sorriu marota.

-- Filch me deu um sermão gigantesco de que eu deveria me portar como uma garota e não como um moleque, e eu achei que deveria deixar ele ver que eu tinha entendido o recado.

Todos riram.

-- A Lene quase deixou todo mundo doido... Eram muitos feitiços que ela não conhecia, por causa da replicação... - James começou a explicar.

-- Lembro do Pads nervoso porque 'tava carregando uns vinte quilos em livros na mochila. - Peter.

-- Eram pra Lene aprender os feitiços... Cara, eram pelo menos cinco livros! Uns dois de Feitiços, um de Transfiguração, e mais outros de Herbologia. - Sirius.

-- O Moony disse: "é pra achar sobre TULIPAS, TU-LI-PAS. Ou a Lene mata você. Ela 'tá de mau humor". - Peter

-- E o Peter - James pigarreou para afinar a voz: - "mas ela sempre tá de mau humor! Parece aquela priminha mimada do Prongs, a Bel".

-- Bem quando a Lene chegou! - disse Remus entre risadas.

Sirius gargalhou alto.

-- Precisava ver a cara que o Warmtail fez! - Disse Sirius entre as risadas roucas.

-- E a expressão assassina da Lene! - lembrou Remus.

-- Bel, na verdade, é a Betty, uma prima minha que na época tinha uns cinco anos e era o demônio. Lene sempre detestou ela... - James explicou à Lílian.

Marlene finalmente conseguiu controlar o acesso de risos para defender-se:

-- Mas eu me controlei!

-- Ah, é. - disse Sirius com ironia. - Por isso você laçou aquele_ Levicorpus_ no Warmtail... Total controle. - Sirius.

-- Qual é! Ele merecia um _Furunculus_!

-- Que você só não mandou porque o _Moony_ controlou você. - James.

-- Isso é fato. O Moony já quebrou muito galho segurando a Lene pra ela não sair por aí matando as pessoas. - Peter olhando Marlene meio assustado.

Marlene e Remus se entreolharam carinhosos, ela selou os lábios nos dele. Sirius virou o rosto para a mesa ao lado em que se sentaram umas cinco garotas que não paravam de enviar olhares para a mesa dos Marotos.

-- Não acredito que 'tô ouvindo isso tudo e não vou fazer um relatório para a monitoria... - desabafou Lílian de repente.

Eles riram.

-- Você tem sorte, Lily. Hoje é um bom dia na mesa dos marotos. - Sirius

-- Mesa dos marotos E da Lene, por favor. - corrigiu a garota.

-- Mesa dos marotos. Você só fica com a gente por caridade. - inisistiu Sirius.

-- Ok, não comecem a discutir. Hoje é um bom dia, certo? - Remus.

-- É. - disse Sirius olhando significativamente para Marlene. - Um bom dia porque Warmtail não trouxe aquela namorada chata dele, Prongs não 'tá agindo feito um idiota, mesmo estando na frente da Lilian e - ele olhou para Remus meio maroto. - Moony não 'tá com aquele discurso furado de "vamos ser bonzinhos com Dumbledore", graças a Merlim.

-- Isso porque vocês não 'tão num dia "vamos destruir Hogwarts em três acenos de varinha". Gr_aças a Merlim_, agora Prongs enfiou mais juízo na cabeça, já que é monitor-chefe.

-- Ei, ei... - falou James em falsa modéstia, mostrando as palmas das mãos. - Nada de ciúmes, hein, Moony. Mas vocês já notaram a paz que 'tá na nossa mesa? Nenhum grito agudo até agora... - E ele olhou Marlene como num desafio.

-- É. Parece mesmo que a Lene tá de bom humor! - Exclamou Peter.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-- Será que a conversa pode ser sobre outra pessoa, pra variar? - disse ácida.

-- Quem senta com a gente por caridade, tem que pagar seu preço. - agulhou Sirius.

-- Mas não é _caridade_? Não seria de graça? - olhando Sirius como se ele fosse um retardado.

-- Ui. 'Tá nervosa, Marlene? - ele rebateu. - O que você vai fazer, jogar tulipas em mim?

-- Sei fazer mais que isso! - a garota já estreitara os olhos para ele, e inclinou um pouco o tronco sobre a mesa, como um gato que se prepara para o ataque.

-- Qual o outro feitiço de mulherzinha? Vai pintar nossas unhas? - ele agora sentara-se ereto sobre a carteira, e não com o corpo jogado displicente sobre o escosto, como costumava ser. Nitidamente apreciava o desafio zombeteiro.

-- Ah, isso o Pads tem razão. - interrompeu James, mais porque Remus parecia incomodado com a discussão do que por qualquer outro motivo. Ultimamente ele vivia tentando apaziguar as coisas. - Foi um feitiço de mulherzinha mesmo!

-- Mas eu não disse que era justamente pra isso? Pro Filch perceber que eu 'tava agindo como uma _garota_...

-- O Filch é meio maluco... Por que será que ele queria que você agisse como uma garota? Todo mundo sabe que o McKinnon aqui é muito macho! - disse James animado, passando o braço por trás de Lílian para atingir as costas de Marlene com tapas.

Todos riram, incluindo Marlene entre os "ai!" que proferia.

-- Mais macho que o Warmtail! - brincou Sirius naquele tom de voz rouco e alto nada discreto.

-- Corta essa! Nem tanto assim... Ela 'tá namorando o Moony agora, esqueceram? - apontou Peter.

-- Já assumi minha homossexualidade, Pete, não lembra? - Remus olhava tentando parecer sério.

Peter riu com vontade, junto com os outros. Lílian quase caiu da cadeira.

-- Foi uma grande decepção, na época! - falou James em tom dramático - Por anos eu e o Pads tentamos empurrar garotas pro Moony e nunca durava mais que duas semanas. E agora... Merlim! O McKinnon aqui - ele deu tapas fortes nas costa de Marlene outra vez - fisgou seu coração!

Sirius se remexeu na cadeira, o sorriso tão aberto se amarelou um pouco.

-- A Fawcett até hoje me pergunta por você! - disse Peter olhando Remus e meneando o rosto.

-- É... O Moony é assim... - observou James. - Pode até ser que eu e o Pads levantemos um número maior de fãs - e Lílian revirou os olhos - mas quando uma garota beija Remus Lupin, ela não esquece! - concluiu dramático e espalhafatoso. - Ela fica no pé até o fim!

Peter engoliu rápido um gole que tomara de cerveja, porque pareceu lembrar de algo:

-- Já me disseram que é o jeito que ele tem de peg...

-- Quer calar a boca, Warmtail? - interrompeu Marlene irritadiça. Todos riram dela.

-- A Lenny foi a única que conseguiu amarrar o Moony. - disse Peter como quem pede desculpas.

-- Mas pode-se dizer o mesmo do contrário, certo? - falou Lílian, e todos a olharam curiosos. - Quero dizer, já vi Marlene namorar um bocado de caras. A maioria vinha me perguntar, quando o namoro terminava, se eu era amiga dela, e se eu podia fazer alguma coisa para fazê-la mudar de idéia. - Marlene olhou-a impressionada, porque nunca tinha ouvido nada parecido.

Na cadeira a frente, Sirius se inquietou.

-- É. A Lene arrasou quase tantos corações quanto um maroto. - falou James rindo-se, mas de novo tentando mudar o rumo da conversa. Pensou que o incômodo que vira em Sirius talvez fossem essas comparações entre Marlene e Remus.

Mas Peter não colaborou:

-- E não se prendeu a nenhum, como vocês. Só a um maroto de verdade. - disse se empertigando com orgulho ao mesmo tempo que olhava Remus com admiração. - Vocês deviam se casar. - completou animado.

Um baque foi ouvido. Era a garrafa de Sirius sobre a mesa.

-- Por que você não cala a boca de vez, rato? - arremessou Sirius, meio sem pensar. E então olhou em volta e pareceu ainda mais incomodado. - Foi mal, eu vou ao banheiro.

Então ele se ergueu e saiu a passos rápidos em direção ao fundo do bar.

Um silêncio extremamente desagradável se estabeleceu, todos olhando na direção do banheiro masculino.

Lílian procurou os olhos de James, mas ele olhava Remus com apreensão. Depois tentou olhar para Marlene, mas ela olhava fixo para sua cerveja amanteigada, estranhamente pálida.

-- Ahn... - a garota ruiva tentou apaziguar a situação. - Vocês já escolherem suas profissões?

A conversa sobre escolha de profissões havia sido repetida várias vezes durante o ano passado, e todos ali já sabiam sobre as escolhas dos colegas. Mas os cinco jovens sentiram-se tão agradecidos pela mudança de assunto que passaram a falar sobre tudo o que se relacionava a ele, bastante satisfeitos.

E por uns dez minutos os amigos exploraram o futuro, contentes. Quase todos pareciam mesmo satisfeitos. Exceto a garota de longos cabelos castanhos, que não parava de remeter olhares furtivos ao fundo do bar, seus grandes olhos numa mistura de susto e preocupação.

Remus percebeu, é claro. Sentiu-se incomodado e irritado, apesar do semblante calmo e do sorriso que dava ao comentar as falas dos amigos. Apenas olhava de esguelha a namorada, muito mais quieta que o normal e muitíssimo menos sorridente. Até que não aguentou mais. Ciúmes?... Tudo bem, ele tinha ciúmes. Mas não era só isso. Marlene estava, como sempre, sendo óbvia demais, indiscreta demais. Lançava aqueles olhares sem reserva alguma. Aquela imprudência dela o irritava às vezes.

Aproximou o rosto do ouvido dela, tentando disfarçar, e falou o mais baixo que pôde em meio ao barulho:

-- Quer ir atrás dele? - sua voz saiu séria e fria.

-- Quê? - assustou-se a garota.

-- Pode ir. - ele permaneceu frio, por mais que isso o machucasse.

-- Pára com isso, Rem. - os olhos da garota pareceram extremamente tristes.

-- Você não pára de olhar pra lá. - ele disse nervoso, se referindo, é claro, ao caminho que Sirius tomara. - Se quiser vai lá e conversa com ele. - Mais controlado do que ele estava sendo, impossível.

-- Pára com isso... - ela começou a altear o tom de voz.

-- Não vou ficar chateado, pode ir.

Marlene se sentiu muito ameaçada pela frieza do namorado, mas mais do que isso, sentiu a raiva subir rápido por causa do controle que ele tinha numa situação dessas.

-- Você 'tá me irritando. - avisou, sentindo as mãos gelarem e tremerem.

Ele sorriu a contragosto, meio que um esgar. E notou que os amigos que estavam na mesa já começaram a prestar atenção nos dois.

-- E você acha que eu me sinto como? - ele baixou ainda mais o tom de voz, quase sussurrando. E isso a fez tremer de raiva. - Feliz? Minha namorada sente saudades do amigo no instante em que ele deixa a mesa e você quer que eu me sinta _feliz_?

E ela mirou aqueles olhos da cor do mel que a olhavam explodindo de fúria sob todo o controle que carregava na voz e sentiu ainda mais raiva. Porque ele i_nsistia_ em se conter. Porque ele era desprezivelmente comedido e sensato demais. Porque ele simplesmente não gritava com ela. Porque ela queria mais é sair correndo e ele estava mais parado do que tudo, naquela armadura de pedra fria que ele montava para ser total e indecorosamente perfeito. E quando ela falou a voz tremida saiu vários tons acima da voz calma daquele que a olhava:

-- Ele parecia chateado!

-- Não grita! - ele disse rouco, tamanho o controle.

-- EU NÃO 'TÔ GRITANDO! - e dessa vez ela, de fato, gritou. E várias pessoas do bar já observavam a discussão. Ela se ergueu da cadeira, quase a derrubando, e com os olhos fixos nos dele, se afastou um só passo. - EU NÃO 'TÔ GRITANDO! - repetiu quase chorando, seus olhos amarelados de fúria - É você que fala baixo demais! É controlado demais! PERFEITO DEMAIS!

E, já aos soluços, a garota se virou. Remus não conseguiu mais. A corda que amarrava seu coração e o impedia de explodir de raiva e gritar se arrebentou, e ele bradou para a garota que já abria a porta:

-- ISSO! VAI ATRÁS DE ALGUÉM IMPERFEITO O SUFICIENTE PRA VOCÊ!

O vento frio cortou seu rosto com quase tanta força quanto as palavras que acabara de ouvir. Ela abraçou o próprio corpo e correu. Correu sem pensar em destino e tentando esquecer a partida. Correu só pelo caminho, desejando que ele durasse o suficiente.

Correu contra si mesma, achando o frio que sentia o melhor remédio para a dor que a entorpecia. Ela não conseguia mais pensar... Não conseguia entender mais nada...

Ela não conseguia odiar Remus, só odiou a si mesma. E ao mesmo tempo, por mais que se esforçasse em pensar no martírio (como se ele fosse limpá-la da culpa), havia um pensamento que flutuava por ali, indo e voltando, sempre deixando-se perceber um pouquinho. Só o suficiente para enlouquecê-la, pouco a pouco. Às vezes esse pensamento sorrateiro que parecia rastejar e ao mesmo tempo flutuar imponente, só trazia pequenas lembranças. Não diálogos ou fatos. Só um olhar, ou um cheiro, ou um toque. Como uma risada alta e rouca ou o hálito dele sobre sua pele...

De lá para cá, o pensamento voava... e não deixava ela concluir nada. Se era ela ou Remus o culpado pela briga... ela não conseguiria saber. Se ela se martirizava tanto pelo que dissera a ele ou pela verdade do ele dissera... ela não poderia dizer. Não com aquele outro pensamento sempre ali, num flutuar rastejante de águia barulhenta.

Já sentia a respiração reclamar pelo esforço, quando enxergou o contraste que alguns flocos de neve sofriam ao recair sobre um manto desleixado de cabelos intensamente negros. Era ele, ele mesmo. A uns três metros a frente dela, naquele caminho solitário, um garoto bonito andava com as mãos nos bolsos, aquele jeito meio gingado de dar passos longos que só ele tinha.

Ela pensou que devia se virar e andar na direção oposta, pois conversar com ele não seria sensato. Não clarearia seus pensamentos. Pelo contrário.

_Old love, leave me alone  
Old love, just go on home_

Mas não conseguiu se mexer. Ficou ali, a mirar o balance dos cabelos negros pelo andar displicente, o bater da capa nos calcanhares que davam passos longos.

E, de repente, ele olhou para trás.

Seus olhos, os cinzentos e os castanhos, mais do que treinados, se encontraram.

Por um tempo ele manteve só o pescoço virado, até virar-se por completo, naquele jeito elegante que ele tinha de girar nos calcanhares.

-- Lenny? - Ele falou. Não como se estivesse incerto, mas como quem está incrédulo, e só.

-- Oi. - De repente gritar era muito difícil. E tudo o que ela conseguiu foi sussurrar.

Ela caminhou na direção dele, afinal, caminhavam para o mesmo destino, e ele estava a frente.

-- O que você 'tá fazendo aqui? - Ela perguntou ao parar de frente para ele.

Ele franziu a testa.

-- 'Tô voltando - disse um pouco cortante. - O que _você_ 'tá fazendo aqui?

Ela virou o rosto para o lado.

-- Ah, eu...

-- Você 'tava chorando?

-- Não. - mentiu e depois o olhou nos olhos.

E ele deu aquele sorriso "ok, não precisa me contar, mas é óbvio que você 'tava chorando". E ela sorriu também, um tênue e triste sorriso.

-- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Ele perguntou enquanto apontava o caminho à frente dela para que voltassem a andar.

Ela pensou em mentir, mas sabia que era só perda de tempo.

-- Nós brigamos...

-- Você e o Moony?

Ele a olhou. Mantiveram os olhares fixos um no outro por um tempo. O bom em Sirius era isso. Ele não perguntaria o porquê ou como. Ele não diria a ela o que fazer e nem diria se o que ela fez era certo ou errado. Ele simplesmente andaria a seu lado, às vezes a olhando nos olhos e a fazendo se sentir compreendida, às só respirando e isso era o suficiente para fazê-la se sentir normal de novo.

-- Pads?

-- Quê.

-- 'Tá tudo bem? - ela se referia ao sair repentino dele do bar, ele entendeu.

-- 'Tá.

Ela ainda o olhava, era para dizer que ela esperava por uma resposta melhor, mas na verdade ela só observada uns poucos fios da barba que ficara mal aparada.

Ele suspirou como se sentisse incômodo. E deu uma respota melhor:

-- O Peter me irrita às vezes. Só isso.

-- É, eu sei... - ela disse e voltou a olhar o caminho, sem mais desculpas para olhá-lo.

Por um tempo caminharam quietos. Quando Marlene o olhava de esguelha, ele parecia sério e pensativo. Quando ele o fazia, a garota parecia assustada e por vezes seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

A neve passou a cair com mais intensidade. E ela sorriu. Pelo canto dos olhos, Sirius viu. E sorriu também.

-- Também gosto da primeira neve. - a voz rouca dele soou pela paisagem fria, os pinheiros armazenado um fino cobertor branco, a estrada a seus pés com pequenos tufos fofos aqui e ali. E Marlene se sentiu num lugar mágico, completamente esquecida da briga de minutos atrás.

Ela o olhou.

-- Acho que essa, na verdade, é a _segunda_ neve. - ela apontou sem razão verbal, só para ele olhá-la de novo, dentro dos olhos como só ele fazia.

E ele mirou aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados, e estava dentro da alma dela, assim, instantaneamente. Meneou o rosto em negação e voltou a olhar para frente, porque ela devia parar de ser tão travessa. Permitindo que ele enxergasse tudo nela, cada sensação, e, no entanto, afastando-o de sua vida.

Ela pareceu entender.

-- Sirius?

-- Hum.

-- Acho que tenho sido meio... _chata_ com você.

Ele mordeu a boca e pareceu pensar por um instante, tentando não sorrir e virando o rosto para o lado oposto ao que ela estava. "Chata não seria a palavra", pensou. Por vezes tentara ter conversas sérias e refletir com Marlene sobre _o que_ eles eram, sobre o que ele_ sabia_ que sentiam um pelo outro. Mas não era assim que funcionava, um dos dois sempre fazia alguma... _travessura_, e eles não chegavam a lugar algum.

Além disso, ele era um maroto.

-- Marlene, você **_é_** chata. - ele respondeu em falso tédio.

Ela riu com vontade. A risada alegre e alta que fazia o coração dele ser capaz de derreter muito mais do que aquela primeira neve.

-- Qua é a de vocês? - ela disse marotamente revoltada. - Eu sou a chata, a briguenta, a machona...

-- Não que seja nossa culpa. - Ele riu aquela risada que parecia um latido, e que fazia Marlene se sentir feliz.

Ela o olhou de olhos estreitados.

-- Vocês são todos uns idiotas. - disse em tom irritado.

-- E você vai fazer o quê? Jogar tulipas na gente?

Marlene riu jogando a cabeça para trás. Sirius perdeu por um segundo a noção de onde estava.

-- Eu_ odeio_ você, Sirius Black. - elafalou em tom brincalhão, e o olhou daquele jeitinho matreiro. Os olhos castanhos escancarando a alma dela para ele de um modo quase obsceno.

-- Também odeio você, Marlene McKinnon. - ele falou num tom que nenhum dos dois saberia dizer se foi sério ou maroto.

Eles se olharam por um segundo a mais, e de repente ela meneou o rosto expirando o ar e fazendo-o sair esfumaçado pelo nariz um pouco arrebitado.

-- Isso não acaba nunca. - ela murmurou mais para si mesma.

Ele engoliu em seco e baixou os olhos, virando o pescoço novamente para frente.

-- Eu já aceitei isso. - ele falou baixo e muito rouco.

-- O quê? - ela olhava para as árvores do outro lado, mas ele não respondeu logo. Então de novo os castanhos mergulharam naquela névoa cinzenta muito escura dos olhos dele.

E por um tempo ele a olhou bem fundo. E os olhos dele entravam nos dela. Aqueles olhos cinzentos despiam-na, estavam tão dentro dela como ela estava dentro deles. Era total encontro, como fumaça que sempre se mistura com o ar, inevitavelmente. Era fusão.

-- Já aceitei que não acaba. - Eles atravessavam os grandes portões do castelo, mas não enxergavam nada que não fossem os próprios olhos. - Vou odiar você pra sempre.

Ela ensaiou um olhar repreensor, mas acabou por sorrir. Ela sorriu porque seu coração pareceu derreter tão de repente que chegou a fazer cócegas. Não entendeu exatamente o porquê, mas as palavras "pra sempre" ainda badalavam em sua mente quando subiam as escadas para o Saguão de Entrada.

-- Sirius? - ela pensou em deixar ouvir o que seu coração cantava.

Ele a olhou com aquele sorriso perfeito, provocante até quando não era essa a intenção.

-- Eu sei que você também vai me odiar pra sempre, Lene. - ele disse em seu melhor tom rouco e sedutor, como se estivesse falando de alguma conquista.

Ela riu divertida.

Subiram os numerosos lances de escadas até a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, e antes de dizer a senha ela disse a ele:

-- O dia 'tava tão ruim... Foi você que melhorou ele.

Ele não olhou em seus olhos, porque achou de novo que o que ela estava dizendo era travessura. Falou a senha e esperou que ela entrasse à sua frente pelo retrato. Ela não o fez, então, para não olhá-la, ele entrou na frente.

-- Foi a primeira neve, não eu. - ele disse parando para esperá-la, ao meio da Sala, como que para a despedida.

E ela conseguiu olhar em seus olhos mais uma vez. Tão dentro que era meio impossível... Tão junto e misturado que a confundia... Os olhos dele entravam nos dela.

-- Sinto mesmo a sua falta. - ela disse triste.

-- A gente continua morando no mesmo castelo. - ele estava sério, falou em tom quase de desafio.

Ela engoliu em seco, e quis desviar os olhos. Mas continuou ali.

Ele viu que ela estava triste, e que se a deixasse subir para seu quarto agora, ela choraria. E mesmo que ele soubesse que ela choraria por Remus, pela briga, pelas confusões, ele não conseguiu sentir raiva dela, nesse momento. Mas o que fazer?

Se a segurasse ali, e ele lia em seus olhos a vontade que ela tinha de ficar, não fariam nada do que deveriam.

_Old love, leave me alone__  
Old love, just go on home_

-- Bom, eu... eu vou subir. - foi ela quem disse. E ele simplesmente meneou o rosto em afirmação.

Ela finalmente arrancou os olhos dos seus. Virou-se e passou a andar para as escadas circulares do dormitório feminino.

-- Ei , Lene. - ela ouviu, já ao segundo degrau. E seu coração estava inflamado quando virou-se para olhar o dono da voz rouca.

-- Fala, Sirius. - ela disse baixinho, em tom de pedido.

Ele passou as duas mãos pelos cabelos e engoliu em seco. Suspirou.

-- Não chora, não.

E se virou para as escadas do dormitório masculino, uma pressão no peito, um nó na garganta.

Os olhos de Marlene se encheram de lágrimas, mas ele não viu. Ela subiu as escadas, entrou em seu quarto e se jogou na cama, sentindo-se cansada, derrotada, confusa... Mas quente. Ela não chorou, mesmo que tivesse pensado que choraria até adormecer. E isso só fez com que ela pensasse ainda mais nele.

_And it makes me so angry_

_To know that the flame will always burn_

_I'll n__ever get over_

_I know now that I'll never learn_

* * *

N/A: nunca fiz um capitulo tao grande! espero q vcs gostem!

como ele é mto grande, revisei várias vezes, mas talvez ainda assim tenha alguma erro... bom, se tiver, avisem, ou perguntem, ou alguma coisa assim! é só dizer!

por favor, me digam se gostaram ou nao... mandem reviews! POR FAVOR! já escrevi TREZE capitulos...... poxa vida, nao custa deixar uma reviewzinha... pode xingar, é sério!

e, como sempre, devo muitíssima gratidão à zizi blue! minha companheira nesse mar de silêncio dos (supostos) leitores cruéis! brigada!

A música é do grandioso Eric Clapton, e se chama Old Love. ^^ ouçam, vale a pena!

bjoes


	14. In My Tree

Capítulo 14. **In my tree**

"_Aqui, tão alto, começo a fugir  
Aqui, tão alto, raspo o céu  
Estou tão alto, eu seguro apenas um fôlego em meu peito  
Como a inocência..."_

Sentia falta de uma única coisa na Mansão Black. Uma coisa que, ironicamente, representava sua fuga. Era do velho ébano que se erguia ao topo daquela colina, no quintal dos fundos, de que sentia saudade. Fora ali que tantas vezes de escondeu das desavenças que ele causava na própria família, por ser um garoto "rebelde e inconveniente".

Era lá, sentado entre os ramos, escondido entre as folhas, que se sentira seguro durante a infância difícil. Longe dos gritos, esquecido do desapontamento que sabia ser mesmo no silêncio que lhe remetiam quando dizia coisas "ofensivas à linha sanguínea nobre e impecavelmente pura dos Black".

O tronco do ébano centenário era escuro, tão escuro quanto ele se sentia ao ser um Black pouco Black. Ele lembrava com exatidão as fugas para o topo de sua árvore, intensificadas no verão, quando a família se reunia mais vezes e as brigas eram mais freqüentes. Era quando ele ficava tanto tempo sobre os galhos enegrecidos, que começava a criar diálogos com a árvore. E ele acabava confessando que invejava seu companheiro, porque ele podia viver ali, com suas folhas ao ar, tais quais braços erguidos ao azul do céu do verão. Sempre bonito, sempre protegido pela cortiça dura que envolvia seu cerne. O cerne também era escuro, enegrecido. E ainda assim, indubitavelmente puro.

Isso lhe fazia sentir melhor.

Porque Sirius não era puro lá embaixo. Sua mãe gritava com ele e aquilo só podia significar que ele era, sim, impuro. Como um Black deveria ser. Como ele não queria ser. E pior que ouvir as idéias horríveis que seu pai tinha a respeito daqueles que chamava de _sangue-ruim_, era ver nos olhos de Regulus o desejo tão forte de ser incluído naquele círculo frio, porém o único que tinham (que seria sua família) a ponto de dizer coisas igualmente ruins, e se desapontar com o irmão mais velho ao vê-lo contradizer seus pais.

Eles eram frios, tirânicos e, no entanto, covardes. E o sangue deles corria em suas veias.

Ele confessou ao ébano que queria outro sangue circulando em seu corpo, um sangue mais limpo e puro, não o _sangue-bom_ dos Black.

Sua árvore se agitou com o vento, como que lhe oferecendo a própria seiva a consolá-lo. E ele aceitou. E, a partir dali, quando escalasse aqueles ramos, ele seria puro. Ele fecharia os olhos sob o céu azul e deixaria o vento erguer seus braços, tais quais as folhas que lhe faziam sombra.

Era sua fuga.

Às vezes Andrômeda fugia com ele. Quando ela era criança e ele, bem pequeno, os dois subiam o ébano juntos. Ele lembrava como era bonito ver os cabelos dela perto da madeira dos galhos: eram da mesma cor. Um marrom enegrecido, um toque brilhante de castanho. Tronco e fios de cabelo sob o céu claro e Sol os aquecendo.

Até que ela completou seus catorze anos, Sirius teria seus sete, mais ou menos, mas lembrava-se muito bem de sua tia Druella vindo a passos longos, os cabelos louros de passar inveja ao Sol. "Andy, desça já aqui", disse ela, "você já é moça para ficar se escondendo aí em cima. Trate de descer ou rasgará seu vestido".

Andrômeda olhou feio para a mãe, como um pássaro quando o colocam numa gaiola. "Desça, Andrômeda", ela repetiu, "e traga essa criança mal criada com você", ela nunca gostou de Sirius. Andy olhou triste para o primo, suspirou e desceu os galhos com destreza nas sapatilhas. Não trouxe o garotinho de cabelos negros que observava tudo com muito rancor, porque sabia que tirar Sirius dali seria como arrancar um leão de seu território: cruel e impossível.

Ela pulou da base imensa do tronco, de onde saía a bifurcação dos galhos mais baixos da árvore, fazendo o vestido e os cabelos espessos, lisos e marrons como o ébano voarem numa lufada. Tia Druella olhou feio para o vestido amarrotado e com uma folha presa ao detalhe em bordado, Andy ficou assustada e alisou com as mãos nervosas o tecido da cor do vinho. Cor de vestido de moça.

Ela nunca mais fugiria com ele. (Fugiu, então, anos mais tarde, com um cara chamado Tonks).

Bellatrix por vezes viera ali também, criticar a ele e a Andy, dizendo-os "fracos demais e Black de menos". Os cabelos dela eram mais escuros que o ébano, quase como os de Sirius. E ela tinha os olhos sempre daquele jeito, pouco abertos, como se a luz dali não lhe agradasse. Ela achava "Black" um elogio, coisa honrosa. Era perfeitamente Black.

Vinha Narcissa também, a mão dada a Regulus, eles sempre se deram muito bem. Os cabelos dela eram da cor do Sol, como os de tia Druella, mas, incrivelmente, não brilhavam. Ela sempre lhe pareceu um espectro, a impressão de uma criança que não estava ali de verdade. Quando não estava em pé ao lado da mãe, as mãos postas às costas ao feitio de boa dama da nobreza, vinha até o pé da colina com Reggy, como o chamava.

Os cabelos de seu irmão também eram mais escuros que o ébano. E os dois, Cissy feito uma garota afogada e Regulus feito uma cópia opaca de Sirius, se sentavam a contrastar a grama verde com suas peles descoradas, brincando talvez de oferecer chá às bonecas da prima.

Ele lembrava que, às vezes, Regulus erguia os orbes azul-cinzentos, o jeito curioso de irmão mais novo se deixando revelar. Cissy repreendia-o, dizia que ignorasse o "garoto problema" da família, enquanto passava os dedos nos cabelos. Ela sempre o tratara como se ele fosse perigoso, ainda que fosse bem mais novo que ela.

Sirius não se importava. Estranho mesmo era ver o cabelo dela perto do ébano. Era tão forte o contraste que ele despendia minutos olhando, admirado. Pensava que se Narcissa sorrisse mais, traria um pouco de luz, como prometiam os fios de seus cabelos, amarelo-gualdos. Mas sem brilho algum.

Então Sirius ficava lá, fugido, foragido. E gostava de refletir que se mesmo escura, tão escura e enegrecida, aquela árvore tocava a pureza do vento, talvez ele também pudesse.

E um dia Sirius Black foi para a escola, e seus amigos, sangues "bons" ou "ruins", eram puros. Ele conheceu uma menina que de tão pura e livre poderia ser um raio de luz. Ela falava feito Cissy, o tom cheio de arrogância; tinha o porte parecido com o de Bella, altivo; e olhava como Andy, entre susto e desafio. E ele comparou bem assim, porque as três primas foram as únicas garotas que conheceu direito durante a infância. Mas poucos minutos observando-a viu que ela também era diferente de tudo que lembrava ter visto. Coloridamente diferente.

Ela sentou na mesma cabina que ele, no Expresso. Tão metida… Arredia como alguém que ele talvez já conhecesse. Mas ela tinha _tanta_ luz. Seus cabelos balançavam muito, porque ela estava agitada, e isso fazia refletir o pouco de Sol que podia se ver por trás das vidraças naquele primeiro dia de aula. Os olhos eram grandes, e ela os abria tão completamente que as pupilas esverdeadas brilhavam douradas. Quando ela soube de seu afamado nome (os Black eram muito conhecidos, claro), viu-a empinar o nariz e ficar pescoçuda, porque era contra essas coisas obscuras. Ora, é óbvio que era. Previsível, legível em sua pequenina testa rosada e pura.

Ele simplesmente não conseguiu tirar os olhos dela.

E um dia ele pensou em levá-la até sua árvore, como um jeito de provar a realidade da luz que ela emanava. Ele confessou ao ébano que Lene, essa nova amiga, dava vontade de sorrir. E os galhos se balançaram, deslizando pelo vento, como se o ébano dissesse que está ansioso por conhecê-la.

Ela veio. Os cabelos dela tinham algumas das cores do ébano, o marrom do córtex e as listras castanho-queimadas de seu cerne (dava para ver naquele galho quebrado), e umas do Sol.

Ela disse que adorou a árvore dele. Lá em cima, sentada a seu lado no galho mais alto que agüentava o peso dos dois, ela sorriu. E foi como se Sirius fugisse para tão longe que voasse, porque estava sobre seu ébano, o céu estava claro, as folhas se agitavam num vento morno, e os olhos dela brilhavam o dourado que era a luz que ele procurava.

Nesse dia, um feriado qualquer aos doze anos enquanto esperavam a chegada dos outros amigos, ele segurou a mão dela, lá em cima. Para levá-la com ele a fugir.

E o ébano balançou com o vento, como se prometesse que Sirius um dia seria muito feliz.

* * *

N/A: huummm.... pouco diálogo, né? talvez fique chato de ler... na verdade esse nao era pra ser o cap... mas o outro (q eles se encontravam no primeiro dia de aula, etc) ficou bem pior q esse aí... ele nao é exatemente uma lembrança, o q foge um pouco do normal da fic, mas acho q dá pra entender...... é menor que os outros tbm, mas isso é pura falta de tempo - era pra eu escrever mais um lembrança no mesmo cap (virá no próximo).

me digam por favor o q acharam!!! é muuuuuuuito importante!!! ajuda a escrever os próximos, a saber o q eu preciso explicar, entende? ajuda muito mesmo. além de me deixar nas nuvens, pulando de felicidade! rodopiando de alegria!!

bom, agora vem mudança (facul, tals o/) daí acho q vou demorar um pouco pra update....... queria pelo menos escrever uma short... tomara q dê!!

assim q eu me estabeler ham ham, no meu novo lar rs, eu compenso vcs!!

reviewssss!! plliiiiiisssssss meus queridos leitores!!

Fearne M. B.: to honradíssima com o q vc disse!! ^^ brigada!!

Thaty: uma revíew só pra mim, isso faz mta felidade!! huahuaha

Allyson M. Black: tbm nao entendo bem, mas sou doida pelo casal!! deve ser a intensidade do sirius........ **

LMP3: ixi, esse cap fala de novo da infancia dele... q q vc achou?? dá tristeza, né... mas tem seu lado.... hum... profundo... rs

zizi: ziziiiii hauhauhaua brigada, brigada, brigada de novo!

na próxima respondo pro email... agoura tá complicado...... brigada!!

****música do Pearl Jam, "in my tree", me inspirou

beijos! digam se gostaram!


	15. Amigos

Capítulo 15. **Amigos**

Lembrou-se de quando, inocentemente, rompeu as últimas pequenas distâncias entre ela e Sirius, numa noite insônia e saudade.

_Marlene abriu a porta de madeira pesada o mais devagar e silenciosamente que pôde e, como um gato, entrou num passo leve no dormitório masculino do primeiro ano. Buscou com os olhos a cama em que Sirius dormia, feliz por nenhum dos garotos ter fechado as cortinas dos dosséis. Avistou seu alvo à uma faixa de luz lunar, que atravessava o vidro de uma das janelas do quarto, na outra extremidade do cômodo._

_Andou na ponta dos pés, o coração acelerado em pensar que um deles poderia acordar a qualquer momento. Satisfeita, notou que Gideon Prewwett roncava sonoramente, abafando qualquer ruído. Parou surpresa à frente de uma cama vazia, até lembrar-se que Remus havia viajado para visitar a avó doente. E em mais alguns passos o viu._

_Sirius Black dormia de bruços, pernas e braços jogados para todos os lados, a cabeça oculta por travesseiros e cobertas, as costas nuas brilhando peroladas ao luar. Marlene olhou-o por um tempo, receosa de confundi-lo e acordar quem não queria. Mas já conhecia tão bem aquele garoto. O corpo e até as mãos... só poderiam ser de Sirius, seu mais novo melhor amigo, aquele à quem ela pediria um pouco de conforto nessa noite._

_Ela sorriu tênue e sentou-se delicadamente no mínimo espaço que Sirius não ocupava em sua cama._

_O garoto se mexeu, mas não acordou. Ela lhe tocou de leve o ombro._

_Num só segundo, Sirius virou-se, abriu os olhos e sentou na cama num pulo, desenrolando-se das cobertas e virando o pescoço agitado até enxergar a amiga. Por sorte, Sirius nunca foi do tipo que grita quando assustado. Ficou uns segundos piscando os olhos para Marlene, como se ela fosse um fantasma em sua camisola azul, os joelhos ossudos à mostra e as mãos tampando a boca, mais assustada que ele. O peito nu dele arfava e ele abriu a boca mas nenhum som lhe saiu. Parecia completamente confuso._

_Desce comigo. - Ouviu a vozinha da amiga sussurrar, suas mãos pálidas pelo luar agitando-se nervosas._

_Sirius parecia incapaz de falar. Ficou mais um tempo olhando Marlene como se nunca tivesse visto coisa igual, até que meneou o rosto lentamente, levantou-se da cama e vestiu um roupão preto e chinelos de couro._

_Desceram as escadas ainda em silêncio. Marlene sentiu alívio por não terem acordado ninguém._

_Sirius pulou o último degrau a seu encalço, e perguntou no mesmo instante:_

_O que foi isso?_

_Isso o quê? - Sussurrou Marlene, insegura._

_Por que você me acordou? - Ele seguiu a amiga até a poltrona em frente à lareira e sentou-se. Ela permaneceu em pé, olhando-o ainda assustada._

_Só queria conversar. - Respondeu dando de ombros, mas parecendo incerta._

_Sirius pestanejou para ela, enquanto deitava a cabeça no braço da poltrona, de modo que mantinha a amiga à vista._

_Marlene._

_Quê. - Ela sussurrou de volta, sentando-se numa poltrona à esquerda da de Sirius, ainda visivelmente desconcertada._

_Pode parar de sussurrar agora._

_Ah. - Ela sorriu nervosa. - É._

_Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Sirius fitou a amiga preocupado._

_Não. - Ela respondeu lentamente._

_Hum..._

_Seguiu-se um silêncio em que Afrodite, a gata de Marlene, apareceu e deitou-se em frente à lareira._

_Você 'tá ok? - Insistiu o garoto, confuso._

_Marlene acenou o rosto em afirmação._

_Então ela mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando com esforço no que dizer._

_Como foi a detenção hoje?_

_Normal. - Sirius respondeu desconfiado. - Sala de Troféus. Eu e James._

_Hum._

_Mais um tempo de silêncio, Sirius mirava os olhos grandes de Marlene tão intensamente que ela teve certeza que ele estava perguntando "por que diabos você me trouxe até aqui?"._

_OK. - Disse ela por fim, suspirando e parecendo um tanto envergonhada. E disse do seu jeito rápido, em tom de confissão: - É que toda última lua cheia do outono, eu e papai acampamos no bosque perto da montanha, e hoje É esse dia, e é a primeira vez que não estou com ele._

_Ela mirou Sirius como se esperasse que ele fosse rir._

_Então você me acordou porque se sentiu sozinha? - Perguntou ele, com uma leve contração no canto dos lábios._

_E, de fato, ele riu. Mas não como deboche. Riu como se estivesse gostando muito daquilo. E nem ele mesmo entendeu porque se alegrara em ter sido acordada por uma garota manhosa de pernas finas._

_Ela mirou o fogo, corando. Desejou não ter sido tão infantil._

_E o que vocês fazem na floresta?_

_Marlene se surpreendeu ao ouvir a pergunta interessada do amigo, olhou com um sorriso meigo e um brilho nos olhos de menina._

_Nós observamos os animais que começam a se preparar pro inverno. Como as mariposas, sabe._

_Legal._

_O casalsinho sorri um para o outro._

_E Marlene, feliz, descreveu suas aventuras, contou sobre seu pai, sobre o modo como ele sempre a protegia na floresta, sobre como ele dava um jeito de ela não sentir frio mesmo quando era madrugada ao ar livre, já quase no inverno._

_Sirius se divertiu com as histórias dela, observando o jeito que ela tinha de deixar as coisas heróicas e o modo como descrevia coisas simples cheia de empolgação, abrilhantando toda frase, fazendo sorrisos em palavras, fazendo-o se sentir quente por dentro._

_E, uma vez, papai e eu dormimos no telhado! - Disse risonha, como se aquela fosse a idéia mais genial do mundo._

_Sirius riu. Mas por um momento lembrou-se de seu pai, e de sua família. Antes que ele pudesse se controlar, uma sombra perpassou seu rosto e ele bufou de leve:_

_Meus pais nunca fariam isso._

_Marlene olhou-o com atenção, seu olhar tornando-se algo que Sirius chamaria de "companheiro". Ela se ergueu de sua poltrona e, então, fez algo que Sirius jamais esperaria de alguém, porque ninguém interpretaria o aborrecimento de um Black daquela forma, como **ela** interpretou. Ninguém acharia que ele, Sirius Black, desse tal liberdade, tal aproximação, nem na infância, nem nunca. Mas Marlene McKinnon o fez: ela se levantou, andou e se se deitou ao lado dele na poltrona, com tal naturalidade que Sirius não sentiu desconforto com essa raríssima intimidade. Sentiu o braço dela roçar o seu e o corpo magro se ajeitar a seu lado, como se fosse para ser assim mesmo, as pantufas roxo-gritantes dela a se colocar ao lado de seus próprios sóbrios chinelos de couro. Ela jogou os cabelos castanhos para trás do braço do sofá onde apoiavam as cabeças, lado a lado, de um jeitinho displicente e cuidadoso ao mesmo tempo, e olhou o amigo com um sorrisinho no rosto infantil, dizendo claramente algo que ele devia saber traduzir._

_Ninguém mais teria feito o que ela fez, ele sabia. Por mais que ele estivesse se tornando popular, por mais que falasse alto, sorrisse com segurança, conversasse com naturalidade com todos no castelo, Sirius sempre fora do tipo misterioso que raramente se aproxima de verdade de alguém. E, no entanto, lá estava aquela garotinha. Mirando o teto e pensando talvez em campos verdes e noites estreladas, pelo brilho que ela tinha nos olhos, alheia à toda a suposta intimidação que Sirius carregava. Como se fossem feito da mesma coisa._

_Sirius sentiu um repentino calor nas veias, como se seu sangue fosse aquele que tornasse as bochechas de sua amiga rosadas. Como se ele fosse quente como ela. E quem lhe dissera que ele realmente não era? Ali em Hogwarts, ali, com ela, ele era assim. Feito da mesma coisa que aquela menina quentinha._

_Pedi ao papai que me levasse pra póxima Copa de Quadribol! - Ouviu a voz dela animada. - Ele disse que acha que vai dar certo!_

_Seu pai parece legal._

_Ele é._

_Sorriram juntos para o teto escuro da Sala Comunal._

_Seus pais vão te levar pra Copa? - Ela perguntou._

_Provavelmente. - Sirius respondeu desanimado demais, sentindo o olhar perplexo de Marlene se voltar para ele._

_E você não 'tá feliz?_

_Sirius a olhou um pouco sério. Poucas vezes Marlene via aqueles olhos cinzentos, assim, tão neblinados. Ela sentiu que era mesmo tristeza o que tinha tinha sob as sobrancelhas negras e contraídas do amigo._

_Meu pai não é como o seu. Não posso contar com ele pra me divertir ou pra... qualquer coisa._

_Ela o olhou por um tempo, pensando se dava a mão para ele ou se traduzia o que queria dizer em palavras. Viu-o voltar a mirar o teto, compenetrado, triste ou bravo..._

_Bom, qualquer coisa, - ela começou a dizer, seu tom natural e doce – pra qualquer coisa você tem a mim. E a gente pode ir juntos na Copa._

_Fora o que ele ouviu? Tentou não sorrir tão explosivamente como o que sentira dentro de si, sem muita explicação. Mirou os olhos dela, ali pertinho dele, e inaugurou um sorriso só para ela, vindo direto do sangue quente que corria nas veias dele, e dela._

_A verdade é que a vida era maravilhosa._

_Eu e James quase fizemos Madame Pince surtar hoje à tarde. - Ele disse, quase rindo, uma inspiração repentina._

_Ela riu, se era possível, ainda mais alegre._

_O que vocês fizeram?_

_Ele lhe contou, falou sobre suas aventuras, sobre como a vida dele ali, era mesmo perfeita._

_Ele tinha Marlene._

N/A: atrasada, atrasada, culpada! puxa, me enganaram, viu? falaram q facul era moleza... não, não, nao!! isso aqui é puxado!!!!!! to bem sem tempo... mas, já disse, a fic tá pronta! sempre q der, e até quando não der!, venho aqui e update, ok?

espero q vcs gostem!

ai, tô louca pra ler fics novas... veeemmm feriado!!!!!! q eu vou fazer a festa auqi no fanfiction hauhauahua

comentem POR FAVOR!! sei q to relapsa rs e talvez os cap estejam piorando, mas entao me falem!!! me digam!!! deixem reviews!! serve pra me inspirar e pra me corrigir, sério mesmo!! por favorzao...

bjao gente.

ah sim... vou falar um tempo assim, do passado... ok? espero q vcs gostem de verdade.


	16. Uma Carta e uns Descontroles

**N/A: **oi oi oi! geeeente desculpa, nao to tendo muito tempo... mas olha só, pra sorte ou azar de vcs rs, to escrevendo mais tres fics!! nas aulas sobra tempo, sabe, mas aui em casa quase nao fico... daí escrevo, escrevo e nao tenho mucho tempo de digitar... mas é assim, né!! assim q eu terminar de escrever as outras fics vou postando! uma delas, uaaauu, nao é sirius/marlene uahuaauha q incrivel.

entao é isso... espero q vcs gostem!! (é uma lembrança!):

Capítulo 16. **Uma carta e uns descontroles**

_--Você nunca vai colocar uma foto minha no seu quarto, não é mesmo? - disse a garota em seus 15 anos, com um leve ar blasé, a cabeça e as costas apoiadas na parede em que se escorava, uma perna mais à frente e o longo pescoço bem à vista, contornado pelos fios marrom-dourados. Apoiara-se na parede em que estava encostada a escrivaninha do quarto de Sirius, de modo que mantinha o amigo à vista, sentado escrevendo uma carta a James, ela sabia. Ele curvava o tronco já comprido demais para a idade, sobre o pergaminho onde se via uma só linha escrita, quase oculta pelos fios negros agora um pouco mais compridos, caindo displicentes e pesados. Ele ergueu os olhos, tendo que afastar o cabelo com as costas das mãos, e mirou a garota por uns instantes, quase em semblante de tédio. Passou os olhos então pelas paredes de seu próprio quarto, verificando a disposição de seus pôsteres e fotos. E sorriu cínico quando olhou novamente a amiga._

_--Se você tirar uma foto de biquíni, eu coloco no lugar daquela – Disse em tom entre irônico e sedutor, apontando para a parede cheia de fotos de mulheres trouxas em trajes de banho. E Marlene se irritou mais uma vez com aquela mania dele de tentar provocar as pessoas, ela principalmente, em sentidos ambíguos. Ela nunca tinha exatamente certeza se ele estava brincando com ela ou se, de fato, tinha intenção de ser sedutor. Estreitou então os olhos, como sempre fazia, numa expressão de ameaça e devolução da ironia._

_O garoto sorriu parecendo satisfeito e voltou os olhos para sua carta._

_-- Isso não é justo. - Marlene continuou em tom casual. - Todos estão aqui. - Passou os olhos pelo quarto de Sirius, já acostumada com aquela sensação que o cômodo transmitia, de um lugar sombrio mas elegante que fora colorido desleixadamente. - Até essas mulheres trouxas que você nunca viu na vida... e as motochicletes..._

_-- Motocicletas. - A voz rouca corrigiu, sem que ele erguesse o rosto._

_-- Isso. Tudo isso está aqui. Tem até flâmulas da Grifinória, como se você fosse realmente fanático pela nossa Casa. - Ressaltou sarcástica, pensando no pouco caso que ele sempre fizera em nome do que quer que fosse. - É como se eu nem fizesse parte da sua vida, Sirius. - Completou fingindo uma leve mágoa, mais para acabar com o tédio que sentia e atrair a atenção do amigo para si do que por estar de fato magoada._

_Sirius a olhou, riu da graça dela e esperou até que ela esboçasse um sorriso, para dizer:_

_-- Lene, uma foto sua aqui não agrediria ninguém. Eu não sei por que, mas minha família não odeia você. É só por isso. - Completou acenando a cabeça._

_Marlene deu um moxoxo de mau humor e se desencostou da parede , vindo sentar sobre a mesa, ao lado da carta que Sirius tentava escrever._

_-- E você admite que faz isso tudo só pra provocar seus pais?_

_-- Admito. - Disse em seu mais comum tom de indiferença._

_-- Francamente, Sirius, você é um garoto mimado que se faz de rebelde sem causa. - Ela falou, olhando-o de cima com uma expressão chateada._

_-- Sem causa? Tem certeza que é **sem** causa? - Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas fitando a amiga com um pouco de irritação._

_Ela o ignorou e recolheu as pernas para si, empoleirando-se sobre a escrivaninha._

_-- Você tem milhares de fotos minhas, Sirius. Por que não coloca uma ali? - A garota apontou o dedo comprido e fino para o espaço que ocupava o pôster de uma mulher loura e curvilínea de vestido branco._

_Ele acompanhou a indicação dela e voltou os olhos à carta, meio impaciente, antes de responder._

_-- É o lugar da Merilyn, minha preferida. - Usou um tom casual._

_Marlene estreitou os olhos para o topo da cabeça curvada do amigo, como se ele pudesse sentir sua indignação mesmo sem vê-la._

_-- Sua preferida? - Repetiu ela. - Ela é mais importante que eu, então. - Afirmou com uma veemência que sabia que Sirius encararia como desafio, desviando o quê ciumento da questão._

_Sirius mirou os olhos castanhos da amiga, parecendo confuso, e o canto de seus lábios tremeu, como se ele quisesse rir._

_-- O que te deu hoje, Lene?_

_Ela soltou as pernas, deixando-as suspensas ao lado do amigo._

_-- Por que você não pode colocar uma foto minha aqui? Sou tão sua amiga quanto os garotos, não foi isso o que você disse? - Ela o olhou inquisidora. Ele sorriu charmoso._

_-- Marlene, você não** desafia** os meus pais, só isso. - Ele apontou a foto da linda mulher loura. - Ela não é mais importante que você._

_A garota continuou olhando fundo os olhos cinzentos, como se analisando a verdade do que ele dizia. Ou talvez procurando na própria mente mais um de seus argumentos. Ele não sabia dizer se a amiga realmente pensava ser pouco importante em sua vida, ou se estava só fazendo manha por estar entediada._

_-- Mas **ela **tem uma foto no seu quarto. Eu não. - Ela achara mais um argumento. Ele estava ficando impaciente com a demora por responder a carta de James._

_-- Marlene, você é a única garota realmente importante pra mim, O.K.? Ela é bonita e trouxa e meus pais odeiam trouxas. Não significa muita coisa..._

_-- Então se seus pais odiarem o fato de você pular pela janela, você pula? - Apelou irritadiça, cruzando os braços._

_-- A janela não é tão gost... atraente._

_Marlene bufou._

_Sirius sorriu cínico._

_-- Olha, Lene – largou a pena que segurara por tantos minutos sem usar -, você é minha melhor amiga. Isso aí são só... fotos. Não é nada._

_Ela desviou o olhar._

_-- Tem montes de fotos suas no meu quarto. - Murmurou contrafeita._

_-- Você 'tá na TPM, é? - Largou a pena que de novo segurara esperançoso. Marlene o olhou fulminante e ele decidiu amenizar o tom de voz. - Tá certo. Vou colocar uma foto sua._

_-- Não precisa. - Marlene respondeu mimada, em voz baixa e cortante, parecia realmente estar com muita raiva. - Arranco as suas das paredes e dos porta-retratos, assim ficamos quites._

_-- Não, Lene. Coloco uma sua aqui. - Disse em tom cansado, apontando um ponto mais ao lado, naquela mesma parede em que a amiga se apoiara minutos antes._

_-- Não, já 'tá decidido. - Cortou-o, agora mais indiferente._

_Ele a olhou uns instantes, sem que ela lhe devolvesse o olhar._

_-- Vai tirar as minhas do seu quarto? - Perguntou em incerteza, por trás de seu melhor tom displicente, devolvendo a indiferença._

_Ela o fitou de sobrancelhas erguidas: - Vou._

_-- Que coisa infantil. - Ele riu pelo nariz. Ela meio que sorriu, porque os olhos dele refletiram receio._

_-- Pode ser. Mas me parece justo. - Concluiu a garota._

_-- É idiota._

_Ela deu de ombros._

_-- Já disse que coloco uma sua aqui. - Ele continuou. Ela virara a situação._

_-- Não precisa._

_-- Não é por que **precisa**. - Ele disse em tom grosseiro._

_-- É por que então?_

_Ele pestanejou._

_-- Porque eu quero._

_-- Se você quisesse, a foto já estaria aqui._

_Trocaram, então, olhares fundos por alguns instantes. E Sirius, sem deixar de encará-la, abriu a primeira gaveta da escrivaninha e puxou um punhado de fotografias soltas e coloridas, quase todas de verões e feriados de que Marlene se lembrava. Passou a folheá-las em suas mãos grandes e magras, parecendo procurar por uma específica. Separou uma em que Marlene estava sozinha, sentada sobre a madeira do cais de porto que visitaram quando foram à casa dos Potter, a uma semana atrás daquele mesmo verão, que agora acabava. As pernas finas da garota balançavam e tocavam a água azul escura do rio; ela ria de alguma cena que se desenrolava à sua frente, mas que não aparecia na imagem, provavelmente a guerra de algas entre James e Sirius; e seu perfil magro se mexia com as risadas, fazendo refletir o sol na brancura da pele deixada à mostra pelo biquíni azul._

_-- Pronto. - Sirius disse suspirando, pensando que quem sabe agora escreveria a carta. Olhou a amiga e viu que ela o olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida._

_-- Só por que tô de biquíni?_

_Ele sorriu maroto. Ela revirou os olhos._

_-- Você sempre disse que sou magra demais._

_-- E você é. - Ele usou um tom fatídico, meneando a cabeça e a fazendo suspirar de irritação, simplesmente porque nunca entendia se ele a achava bonita ou não. Mas o ouviu completar: - É. Mas tem seu charme. - Concluiu de novo daquele jeito, entre zombeteiro e sedutor, piscando um olho marotamente._

_Ela deu de ombros, pegou a foto que o amigo separara e pulou para o chão. Guardou-a na primeira gaveta do criado-mudo ao lado da enorme cama de madeira escura do amigo. Ele a acompanhou com os olhos, o cenho franzindo-se._

_-- Mas você disse que queria uma foto sua na parede._

_Ela deu de ombros mais uma vez, e voltou a se encarapitar ao lado da carta._

_-- Deixa lá, daí você abre a gaveta e olha. Não quero ficar junto com a **Merilyn**._

_-- Eu podia abrir **essa **gaveta e olhar. - Ele disse confuso, apontando a gaveta ainda aberta de sua escrivaninha._

_-- Sirius, deixa assim. - Ela insistiu veemente._

_Ele olhou a amiga querendo rir, mas por algum motivo simplesmente contemplou a expressão determinada no rosto de porcelana, o nariz arrebitado refletia, bem na pontinha, a luminosidade que vinha da janela aberta, na parede à esquerda dele._

_A tempo de não perder-se em algum devaneio, inclinou-se sobre a carta e molhou a pena no tinteiro. Mas deixou-a no ar._

_-- Você vai tirar as minhas fotos do seu quarto? - Lembrou-se de perguntar, mirando a amiga sem na verdade estar preocupado._

_-- Não. Só blefei._

_-- Certo._

_O garoto teve tempo de escrever uma palavra._

_-- Blefes funcionam bem com você, Sirius Black. - Ouviu a voz risonha a interrompê-lo. - Você é um tanto bobo, sabe._

_Ele suspirou antes de largar a pena mais uma vez e mirar o sorriso maroto de Marlene._

_-- Me deixa escrever a carta. - Murmurou mal humorado._

_Ela riu._

_-- Totalmente manipulável! - Constatou e riu mais._

_Ele se irritou e pensou por um momento na grande mudança de humor instantânea da garota, achando-a mais agradável quando nervosa._

_-- Marlene, deixa eu escrever. Fica quieta, poxa._

_Ela o olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, analisando a seriedade do pedido._

_-- O.K._

_E pôs-se bem quietinha a balançar as persas suspensas, as mãos por sob as coxas._

_-- Marlene. - Ouviu o rosnar do amigo, sem que ele erguesse o corpo._

_-- Hum?_

_-- Pára de balançar._

_-- Tá._

_Ela ficou entre mirar o quarto e pensar na foto que guardara no criado-mudo, se Sirius a olharia e que ele tinha, sim, um defeito no nariz. Nesse ângulo, com ele abaixado para escrever, dava para ver bem. Ela notou também que ele não acrescentara nenhuma palavra à carta, apenas mantinha a pena a dois centímetros do pergaminho._

_-- Marlene. - Ouviu-o resmungar._

_-- Oi._

_-- Deixa eu terminar essa carta? - Tentou amenizar a irritação na voz, não por não querer intimidar a amiga, mas porque nunca gostara de demonstrar incômodo._

_-- Mas eu 'tô quietinha! - Ela disse confusa, mirando ainda o topo da cabeleira negra de Sirius, até que ele a olhasse._

_-- Mas eu não consigo me concentrar com você aí! - Mais nervoso, passando uma mão pelos cabelos._

_-- Eu não 'tô fazendo nada!_

_-- Mas fica aí, sei lá, não consigo me concentrar nessa droga. Senta lá na cama._

_Marlene revirou os olhos._

_-- Francamente, Sirius. Você é muito mimado._

_-- Mimado por quem? Você que é. Sai daí e me deixa escrever._

_-- Não sou mimada._

_-- Então mostra isso e sai daí. - Empurrou sem força o quadril da amiga para o lado. Sentia-se já perdendo o controle do nervosismo._

_-- Não sou manipulável como você também. Não vem com psicologia reversa, ou seja lá o que for... - Terminou murmurando, tentando se lembrar se era mesmo esse o caso._

_Sirius suspirou cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Marlene estava especialmente irritante hoje. Empurrou-a de vez, controlando a força, e ela foi parar desajeitada no chão, mas em pé._

_-- Sirius! - Exclamou ofendida. - Você quase me derrubou!!_

_-- Você vive caindo da vassoura. - Argumentou impaciente, como se fosse o suficiente para justificar sua falta de cuidado._

_Marlene deu a volta na escrivaninha, não tão nervosa quanto esperava estar, talvez exatamente por ver Sirius irritado assim. E por saber que ela era a responsável. Era como ter um certo poder sobre ele. Ela recostou-se de novo à parede, como de início. E voltou às suas contemplações, entre devaneios e constatações. Afinal, aquele defeito no nariz só servia mesmo para deixá-lo mais bonito._

_-- Dá pra parar de olhar pra mim? - Ouviu o resmungo rouco, ele permanecia inclinado sobre a escrivaninha e mais uma vez a mão pálida não escrevera uma só palavra._

_-- Não 'tô olhando._

_-- 'Tá sim._

_-- Você não poderia saber, **caso **eu estivesse olhando. Não tem olhos no topo da cabeça._

_Ele riu e a olhou._

_-- Você é muito óbvia. Sei que você 'tava me olhando._

_Marlene estreitou os olhos, que flamejaram dourados._

_-- Cala a boca. - Disse nervosa._

_-- Então pára de olhar e me deixa escrever._

_-- Vou olhar pra você se eu quiser olhar! - Disse aguda e um tom acima do normal._

_-- Você vai parar de me olhar. - Resmungou rouco, mais baixo um tom._

_-- Não, não vou._

_-- Vai sim, ou te fecho no meu armário._

_-- Duvido!_

_Sirius se ergueu rápido, a cadeira arrastando-se no chão e quase caindo. Um impulso o atingiu, como um acionar de movimentos mecânicos que esquentava seu corpo, e ele segurou Marlene pelos braços, pondo-se bem próximo dela._

_A garota arregalou os olhos, um instante só assustada, até se recompor e empinar o nariz para ele, fazendo questão de pestanejar menos, só para encará-lo sem hesitar._

_-- Me larga, Sirius! - Reclamou com firmeza._

_-- Então pára._

_-- Por que te incomoda tanto? - Teimou._

_Ele soltou os braços da amiga, passando as mãos pelos cabelos enquanto andava até a janela e descobria o Sol bem mais baixo. Quanta demora só para escrever uma carta!_

_-- Sei lá, só quero terminar a carta. - Disse cansado._

_Qual era o problema de Marlene naquele dia, afinal? E por que ele estava se incomodando tanto?_

_-- 'Tá. Vou ficar quieta. - Ouviu a voz da amiga de repente, em tom de bandeira branca._

_Estava realmente ficando maluca, aquela garota. Desde quando ela mudava de idéia/humor tão rápido?_

_-- E sem me olhar? - Perguntou como quem negocia, ainda um tanto incrédulo._

_-- Uh-hum._

_Ele a olhou desconfiado. Ela sorriu marota e respondeu:_

_-- Acabei de lembrar que aquele vizinho seu, o trouxa ruivo bonitão, lava o móvel dele de tardezinha. Dá pra ver pela janela._

_Sirius a olhou e pestanejou._

_-- É **automóvel**. E ele é muito baixo pra você. - Disse repentinamente indiferente, mirando a amiga se aproximar dele, e da janela._

_-- Talvez eu goste de caras baixos. - Ela respondeu casual e deu de ombros, pondo-se a espiar a janela._

_-- Você é alta demais pra gostar de caras baixos. - Constatou impaciente._

_-- Gosto dos baixos. - Ela concluiu só para irritá-lo, mal prestando atenção no que dizia. Às vezes cansava o fato de Sirius sempre rejeitar suas características declaradamente. Alta demais, magra demais, atrapalhada demais... Ele sempre achava um jeito de destacar algum defeito nela._

_Ouviu o amigo rosnar um "certo" e acompanhou-o com o olhar ao mesmo tempo em que sentava-se no parapeito ornamentado da janela. Sirius sentou-se à escrivaninha e molhou a pena no tinteiro. Ela virou o pescoço e viu através da janela, lá embaixo, o ruivo bonitão aparecer com uma mangueira e começar a molhar o tal automóvel. Pensou se Sirius achava Lia Sloper ou Meg Moon, com seus corpos dentro do padrão e rostos sempre sorridentes, boas o suficiente._

_Sentiu-se impaciente._

_-- Vai demorar com essa carta? - Perguntou, sem se controlar._

_A verdade é que Sirius esperava uma deixa. Não conseguira escrever nada._

_-- Sai do quarto pra eu me concentrar. - Despejou, nervoso por não entender como podia não conseguir escrever uma simples carta._

_-- Ora!! Sai você!!! - Devolveu Marlene, irritada pela grosseria._

_-- O quarto é meu._

_-- Tão cavalheiro quanto um Slytherin, que gracinha! - Alteou a voz sarcástica._

_Sirius ergueu-se rápido, o mesmo impulso de outrora invadindo-o. Segurou a amiga pelos braços, desta vez com mais força, fazendo-a descer do parapeito e encará-lo._

_-- Você 'tá doido? O que pensa que 'tá fazendo?! - Perguntou a garota, tentando manter a pose, apesar de sua voz ter saído bem mais aguda que o normal._

_-- Trancando você no armário e tornando minha vida mais simples._

_Ele realmente a fez andar em direção ao armário escuro._

_-- Sirius! Meu braço 'tá doendo! Me larga! Sirius!! - Reclamou aflita. Tinha medo de lugares escuros e fechados._

_Ele abriu a porta pesada e a empurrou para dentro, tendo que aproximar seus corpos, porque agora a amiga tentava atingi-lo de alguma maneira, as bochechas avermelhando-se de irritação._

_-- Lene, pára! Pára! - Ele tentava segurá-la, mas ela começara a chutar e se debater contra ele. Sabia que Marlene tinha medo de ser fechada em algum lugar, mas não achou que a amiga o fosse levar a sério._

_-- Lene, eu tava brincando! Pára! De. Me. Bater. - Finalmente conseguiu segurá-la, contendo com uma de suas mãos os dois pulsos finos dela e com o outro braço, retendo-a meio que em um abraço._

_-- Seu doido! - Ela insistiu, tentando inutilmente se debater, mas parando aos poucos. - Nunca mais faz isso! Grosso! - A voz dela parecia um pouco embargada._

_-- Calma, Lene. - Ele falou preocupado._

_Ela o olhou séria._

_-- Eu coloco fogo no seu cabelo se você tentar isso de novo._

_Sirius deu uma risada que pareceu um latido. E soltou os pulsos dela._

_-- Você é muito chata às vezes, Lene. - Disse e começou a fazer cócegas na amiga, como uma maneira de se redimir. Ela imediatamente começou a rir e a se contorcer, mais vulnerável que antes, quando presa por força entre os braços dele. Sentia a mistura conhecida de aflição com relaxamento que as cócegas lhe causavam, e tentou, como sempre **tentava**, fazer cócegas no amigo também. Mas perdeu o controle, como era de se prever, e deixou-se somente rir e tentar se esgueirar para algum lado, ora distanciando o corpo do amigo, ora indo se chocar com ele, encaixando-se entre seus braços como quando crianças. Fazia tempo que Sirius não lhe fazia cócegas? Porque agora estava diferente. Não soube como, mas foram entrando mais no armário escuro, Sirius impiedoso lhe fazendo cócegas, ela perdendo o controle entre o riso e os braços dele._

_Ele ria também, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais divertida do mundo. Sempre achara maravilhoso o processo que se desenvolvia entre e por suas mãos quando fazia cócegas em Marlene. Era como ter o vento fechado num pote só para ele ver. Mas o vento completo, não só o ar preso. O movimento, o balançar que ele causava nas folhas das árvores, o cheiro que exalava. Como ter Marlene, aquela menina doidivanas, presa num pote, mas assistindo o movimento do cabelo dela brilhar dourado, o sorriso explodir liberdade, e o cheiro de maçãs exalar ainda mais. Era, de fato, maravilhoso._

_Mas difícil de controlar. Ela sempre perdia o controle e acabava se jogando na parede ou caindo encolhida no chão, rindo-se de quase sufocar. E foi assim, mais uma vez. Suas pernas falharam em sustentá-la e Sirius tentou segurá-la, mas Marlene se afastou temendo as cócegas e acabou escorada na parede interna do armário, encurralada pelo amigo que, bem como ria de vê-la rir, seguiu seu corpo e assim ficou: a segurá-la entre seu peito e a parede, os rostos tão próximos quanto poderiam estar._

_Os risos viraram sorrisos. E de novo estavam num armário. Só não tinha o cheiro de pó e produtos de limpeza que tinha da primeira vez. E tinha o aumento exponencial da beleza dela, e tinha a intensificação da atração dele._

_Sirius ergueu os braços num movimento que lembrava o de um tigre, e a acolheu mais, deixando uma das mãos escorregar até a cintura dela, pela segunda vez na vida daquele jeito, sentindo aquela **necessidade **de tocá-la. E mais ainda do que no quintal da casa de sua avó, mais forte, mais intenso._

_Ela rira tanto que agora não conseguia respirar, talvez fosse esse o motivo do descompasso do ar que entrava e saía de seu pulmão, o coração acelerado demais para ter algum ritmo controlado. Ela sentiu a firmeza de suas pernas ir embora outra vez, e precisou se apoiar, de novo. Dos olhos de Sirius, encarando-a sem pestanejar e respirando como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, ela só via o brilho prateado, já que ele estava contra a luz, e bloqueando a luminosidade com seu corpo assim, tão perto e forte. Não sabia o que fazer, queria se aproximar, mas não sabia como, ou talvez soubesse que não devia. Então baixou o rosto e apoiou o corpo no do amigo, suas pernas não aguentavam mais aquele repentino torpor. Sentiu que Sirius suava sob a camiseta branca._

_Ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e ficou lá, meio que tremendo, meio que descansando daquele ritmo cardíaco. Sirius abraçou-a e tentou pensar. Pensar, pensar, pensar... Aquele armário era muito quente no verão, ele não conseguia pensar. Por que estavam no armário? Por que Marlene estava tremendo se estava tão quente? Por que se sentia excitado a um simples abraço?_

_Tocou o rosto da amiga e o ergueu para olhar os olhos castanho-esverdeados, agora não mais que um brilho oliva-dourado. Quem sabe ela sabia por que estavam ali. Quem sabe ela conseguia pensar._

_Desde quando seu amigo era essa armadilha toda? Era a segunda vez naquele verão... Ele só lhe fizera cócegas, afinal, como tantas outras milhares de vezes. Qual era o problema dela?, e de suas pernas, e de seu coração, e da saliva que aumentava em sua boca... Aninhou-se ainda mais com o corpo do amigo, alheia aos próprios pensamentos, como se seu corpo agisse por si. Sentiu a mão ossuda de Sirius tocar seu rosto, e seus lábios._

_Ele tateou a carne avermelhada como que para compreender o magnetismo, a vontade louca que ele tinha de se afundar ali._

_Marlene, sem poder esperar mais um segundo, tirou a mão de Sirius de seu rosto e à devolveu a sua cintura. Sirius pareceu levar um choque. Colou os lábios nos dela de uma vez, segurando sua cabeça com força, puxando os fios finos entre seus dedos. Ela o abraçou também com força, empurrando mais o corpo contra o dele, sentindo um volume anormal lá embaixo. Achou que se assustaria com aquilo, não fosse a impossibilidade de pensar em outra coisa além da necessidade que tinha de beijar Sirius._

_Mas alguém bateu na madeira maciça da porta, fazendo um barulho grave soar alto e os assustar. O resto do mundo ainda existia._

_Marlene tentou empurrar o amigo pelos ombros, mas ele a segurou com mais força. E ela não resistiu, beijando-o mais._

_-- Mano! - Ouviram a voz de Regulos baixa, por que estava atrás da porta, ainda._

_-- Sirius... - Marlene murmurou entre um beijo e outro. - é melhor... Sirius... pára... seu irmão... - tentava dizer, mas acabava por beijá-lo._

_-- Sirius! - Ouviram mais alto._

_Marlene o empurrou e Sirius se afastou, o peito arfando tanto quanto o dela. Ele pasou a mão pela testa e os olhos por Marlene, parecendo um tanto intrigado e afobado. Marlene o olhava assustada._

_-- Eu... vou lá. - Ele disse. E saiu do armário, com ela atrás._

_Parou em frente à porta, respirou fundo por um momento, a cabeça olhando para baixo._

_-- Sirius, você 'tá aí? - Regulus insistiu mais alto._

_Sirius abriu a porta._

_-- Fala. - Ele disse numa tentativa de parecer indiferente, soando meio sério._

_Marlene viu que Regulus pareceu analisar o irmão por um momento._

_-- É... a mãe perguntou se a Marlene vai ficar pro jantar._

_-- Não, nem eu._

_-- Você 'tá O.K.? - Regulus franzia as sobrancelhas fartas. _

_-- Tô. - Sirius fez menção de fechar a porta. Não costumava ser tão impaciente com o irmão, mas ele era esperto, podia perceber alguma coisa._

_Regulus segurou a porta e encarou o irmão ainda mais curioso, e percorreu os olhos pelo quarto, ficando na ponta dos pés para ver por cima do ombro de Sirius, indo parar o olhar em Marlene. Fitou-a como se ela fosse um novo objeto de decoração do quarto, uma expressão compenetrada, antes de voltar a olhar Sirius._

_-- Pra onde você vai? - Perguntou, a displicência dele não era charmosa como a de Sirius e, talvez por isso, não disfarçava bem suas intenções._

_-- A gente vai jantar na casa do James. Quer ir?_

_-- Você sabe que não._

_-- Certo._

_Se encararam mais um pouco, Marlene viu a sombra de um riso nos lábios finos do caçula Black, antes de ele girar nos calcanhares exatamente como vira Sirius fazer milhões de vezes._

_O garoto fechou a porta e suspirou, ainda de costas._

_Então encarou Marlene. Um tanto surreal era essa coisa de se pegar com a melhor amiga no armário do quarto e depois vê-la assim, como sempre, as mãos espremidas nos bolsos da bermuda, as canelas finas, e o olhar assustado que ele via desde os onze anos._

_Ela parecia pensar o mesmo, porque baixou os olhos e balançou a cabeça como quem se incomoda com um inseto. Depois começou a rir com as mãos cobrindo o rosto._

_Sirius começou a rir também, e andou até ela._

_Puxou as mãos de seu rosto e, num movimento, puxou-a para perto dele, ela deixando a cabeça pender para trás, rindo divertida, e indo parar bem de encontro ao corpo dele. Bem no momento em que o riso dos dois cessou._

_Marlene fitou-o enigmática por um instante; ele a achou criança demais para ser capaz de uma expressão tão misteriosa._

_-- É melhor nã- - Ela começou a dizer, mas Sirius a beijou. Só um selo._

_E dessa vez foi ela quem não o entendeu. Sirius Black era capaz de algo tão pouco impulsivo e tão carinhoso quanto aquele selo simples e gentil?_

_Olharam-se por um tempo, de repente não se conheciam tanto assim._

_-- A gente não pode... ficar fazendo isso. - Ela disse por fim._

_-- Eu sei. - Soltaram-se._

_Ela afirmou com a cabeça._

_-- Mas não tem exatamente um motivo lógico pra gente não fazer. - Ele disse lentamente, fazendo esforço para não tocá-la de novo._

_-- É, mas... se **todo mundo** diz que não dá certo, deve ter um bom motivo._

_-- Deve... - Ele disse sem prestar atenção, tendo que concentrar esforço em se controlar._

_-- Mas a nossa amizade não é tão comum assim, nem **todo mundo** tem um amigo como você, ou como eu. - Ela lembrou._

_-- É. - Ele disse sorrindo, e tocou o braço dela, num gesto contido._

_Ela baixou o rosto e mordeu o lábio._

_-- Mas pode significar se meter em encrenca à toa. - Ela disse._

_-- Não é **à toa**... - Ele a fez abrir um sorriso enorme. E se aproximou para beijá-la outra vez._

_-- Mas é... - Ela se afastou. - Não é... Não 'tá certo, Sirius. Eu acho._

_-- E daí? - Ele perguntou impaciente._

_-- Eu sei lá, a gente pode se meter em encrenca..._

_Ele sorriu._

_-- E daí? - Repetiu._

_Ela riu._

_Bateram na porta outra vez._

_Sirius respirou fundo antes de virar-se e abri-la._

_-- Quê. - Era Regulus._

_-- O Potter 'tá lá na lareira querendo saber por que vocês não responderam a carta e falando pra vocês irem logo pra lá que o jantar já tá quase pronto. Vai logo que a mãe já começou a brigar com ele. - Disse tudo num mesmo tom entediado, virou-se e saiu._

_Sirius olhou por cima do próprio ombro. Trocou um olhar "terminamos o papo depois" com Marlene, e ela veio em seu encalço para descerem até a lareira._

**N/A: **e aí? foi legal? enoooorme foi né, hauhaua. digam oq acharam, por favor!!! por favor!! será q ainda adianta eu pedir? pelo jeito nao muito né... bom, espero q tenham gostado!

sera q é bom eu aumentar a restrição? tipo tá em K+. vai ter uns cap mais... saidinhos mais adiante... será q eu mudo? acho q sim, né...

cap q vem tem coisa do presente! mas essas lembranças sao muito importantes pra eu tentar passar como eu vejo a historia dos dois, entende? minha amiga falou q o sirius e a marlene ficam se pegando e brigando hauhaua pq ela é de touro e ele é de escorpiao ¬¬ tá bom né.

bjaozao, gente


	17. Flores e Estupidez

N/A: oii! lembrando q esse cap é sobre o presente...

beijo! espero q vcs gostem!

Capítulo 17. **Flores e Estupidez**

_Flores No Deserto_

_(Herbert Vianna)_

_Um dia  
Posso até pagar por isso  
O impossível é meu mais antigo vício  
Ou então  
Um delírio do meu coração  
Que vê as coisas  
Onde as coisas não estão_

_Tão certo  
Como flores no deserto  
Real  
Como as miragens da paixão_

_Havia  
Inocência em seu sorriso  
Enquanto caminhava rente ao precípicio  
Estava calmo  
Por acreditar em perfeição  
Tal qual o tolo da colina na canção_

Dera um jeito de escapar dela na noite anterior, depois que voltou de Hogsmeade. Evitá-la era a melhor maneira de expressar seu ressentimento. Não por que essa fosse a coisa coerente ou certa a se fazer, mas porque era o que _conseguia_ fazer. Se olhasse aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados, se sentisse o cheiro ou se simplesmente ouvisse sua voz, cederia.

O que era aquilo, que aquela menina, sua amiga desde o primeiro ano, lhe causava? Ele reunia todas aquelas sensações, sua incapacidade de negar o que quer que fosse àquele sorriso maroto e as reações físicas que Marlene lhe causava e nomeava como amor. O que mais seria? Não contara isso a ninguém, mas dentro dele, sabia que só podia amá-la. Talvez por lhe faltar palavra melhor, talvez por se sentir num labirinto toda vez que mirava seus lábios. Além disso, ele era acostumado a sentir coisas que não entendia, e nomeá-las como queria. Aprendeu um bocado de mistérios cedo demais. Marlene era mais um deles. Mistérios que envolvem, ora fascinam, ora ferem e que sempre foram inerentes à sua própria vida.

E mais: como não se envolver com _ela_? Como não se apaixonar por aquele conjunto? O jeito ácido, a aparência meiga, o gênio forte e jeito desastrado... Como não amá-la pelo simples fato de ela estar sempre ali, junto deles, como _um deles_, como parte do que ele mais amou, do que mais o fez feliz na vida. Ela fora uma dentre as pessoas que fizeram de seu problema um segredo, e do segredo, uma brincadeira. Ela era parte do mundo que ele queria para ele. Ele a queria sempre perto.

"Mas ao menos um gelo vou dar", pensou enquanto mirava, por acaso, as garfadas vorazes que James dava em sua omelete, na cadeira à frente.

E então ela veio, e o problema é que ele sentiu a fisgada característica quando a viu atravessar o Salão Principal cabisbaixa, as mãos apertadas nos bolsos da _jeans,_ do jeito tão dela. E ela fez aquele trajeto delicado com os dedos enquanto guiava os cabelos para trás das orelhas, e arqueou as sobrancelhas escuras num jeitinho assustado quando o viu, já ao meio do Salão. De tal forma que, quando ela sentou-se a seu lado, Remus já se sentia aquecido demais para ser frio com quem quer que fosse.

Forçou-se a olhar as torradas que comia.

-- Não fui só eu, a culpada. - Ela disse, num tom um pouco defensivo, mas ele sentiu que ela o olhava de esguelha. - Você foi bem grosso... - Ela continuou, mas ele não a olhou, armadura em pedra que era. Ela suspirou. - Tá certo. - Resmungou só um pouco contrafeita. - Desculpa, Rem.

Ele não conseguiu evitar. Sorriu fazendo surgir rugas no canto dos olhos cor de mel, de um jeito charmoso. Marlene estalou um beijo em sua bochecha, e ele a olhou.

-- Desculpa, também. - Jogou seus planos para o alto e deixou-se sentir a dor confortável que Marlene o fazia sentir quando dava aquele sorriso com os olhos brilhando.

Ela beijou sua bochecha mais uma vez, e ele selou os lábios nos dela, tomando uma mecha de seus cabelos nas mãos e a apertando, como que para gravar a textura, num gesto típico dele.

Ela olhou o sorriso calmo de Remus, _aquele_ sorriso, e sentiu como se encontrasse o equílibrio que vivia perdendo.

-- Eu já 'tava com saudade. - Disse, deixando passar o carinho pelo brilho dos olhos castanhos. Ele a abraçou mais ou menos como pôde, assim sentados à mesa, e sentiu, como um bálsamo, que ela deitara a cabeça em seu ombro.

Quando ela voltou a encará-lo, exibia um meio-sorriso que ele sempre achara sua vitória: como se ele tivesse conseguido fazer virar um anjo um gênio rebelde. Um anjo só dele.

-- Não faz mais isso, Lene. - Deixou escapar enquanto temia sentir de novo o que sentira no dia anterior quando ela atravessara a porta.

O sorriso todo frescor de antes deu lugar àquela expressão pseudo-determinada que ela sempre fazia quando não tinha controle sobre a situação.

-- Remus... - Ela começou. E ele não a deixaria terminar. Conhecia o discurso "não me diga o que fazer, não é como se fosse uma escolha, pare de pensar nessas coisas", com um quê filosófico que ela dava. Conhecia, mas não queria saber...

Porque já sabia, sabia mais do que a própria Marlene fingia não saber.

-- Eu tenho que disciplinar você. - Interrompeu-a em tom de brincadeira, apesar do olhar triste.

Marlene riu e deu um tapinha em seu braço.

-- Essa sua disciplina me deixa maluca, Lupin. - Ela entoou com as sobrancelhas erguidas e uma mão na cintura. E ali estava tudo no mundo que fazia Remus se perder: aquele conjunto de cintura fina, com olhar maroto e rosto meigo. Aquele jeito maroto encoberto por corpo de garota. Remus suspirou como que para espantar a pontada que sentira no coração, se aproximou de Marlene e mordeu seu lábio inferior, tentando controlar impulsos. Ela riu daquele jeito doce e se voltou para a mesa, procurando provavelmente café e alguma coisa doce. Tão alheia a tudo aquilo que o fazia sentir...

E num momento Remus lembrou-se por tudo que a namorada passara, as brigas na família de sua mãe, a morte recente do pai, os conflitos com Sirius... Era sempre estranho pensar na delicadeza e inocência dela em meio a toda àquela aridez da guerra. Era mais ou menos tão impossível quanto o impulso que o fazia tentar segurá-la para ele, sabendo que era só uma questão de tempo, que logo, logo, teria que encarar o deserto, assumir as miragens. "Crescer não é muito bonito", pensou. E fitou mais uma vez Marlene. Viu-a tentando limpar a boca com um guardanapo, e havia açúcar em seu queixo. "Tem coisas que são lindas sempre". Afinal, existem flores no deserto.

* * *

Ela andava pelos corredores frios e vazios, estava no limite do toque de recolher daquele domingo. Ficara na biblioteca mais tempo, estudar era uma boa desculpa para que ninguém achasse estranho o fato de ela querer ficar sozinha. Não entendia bem o porquê, não via mais razão nas coisas. Ela tinha um bom motivo, claro, seu pai sempre fora seu alicerce, toda sua estrutura. Mas não era só isso. Ele tinha lhe deixado um legado: a força, a decisão. De certa forma, essa agora era sua estrutura: a lembrança do rosto de seu pai lhe dizendo que, fosse como fosse, ela tinha que ter força quando fazia escolhas, ela tinha que _fazer escolhas_. Será que era isso? Havia alguma decisão que ela não tomara, uma escolha mal feita?

Marlene se perdia pensando isso. Não sabia mais o que eram escolhas e o que era já era certo por si só. Talvez nada fosse certo por si só, talvez suas próprias regras internas não estivessem certas, talvez ela estivesse fazendo tudo errado... E talvez a saudade que sentia de Sirius fosse um sinal, talvez as palavras dele fossem sinais...

Desde quando ela acreditava em sinais? Sirius a fazia se perder mais, sempre. Ela se achava nele (e isso não era se perder?), se confundia com ele, e não entendia como isso poderia contribuir para a construção da independência que agora _precisava _ter. Os muros do castelo iam se abrindo aos poucos, a guerra vinha chegando, seu pai se fora... "Força, Marlene. Força", pensava.

Próximo ao fim do corredor ouviu uns risinhos. Virou-o e avistou Sirius "brincando" com uma garota com um lindo rabo-de-cavalo negro e encaracolado. Sentiu a sensação à qual se acostumara, aquela de quando via seu amigo com suas muitas garotas. Percebeu que fazia tempo que não via Sirius _assim_, porque chegou a reparar na sensação, coisa rara, já que se acostumara realmente a vê-lo com outras.

-- Vai lá com suas amigas, amanhã a gente se vê na aula. - Ouviu a voz rouca de Sirius, num tom sedutor que ela sabia ser assim para despistar a garota do fato de que ele a estava dispensando. Marlene conhecia cada tática dele, tantas vezes o vira aplicá-las; algumas para que ele fosse aprontar alguma com James, outras para ir passear com Marlene em algum novo lugar dito proibido.

Sabia que a garota entenderia a fala de Sirius como um "te vejo logo", quando ele queria dizer "já que você está no papo, vou subir e aprontar alguma com o Prongs".

A garota selou os lábios nos de Sirius e se virou para Marlene.

-- Olá, McKinnon! - Cumprimentou animada, um sorriso bobo estampado no rosto.

Marlene lhe deu um meio-sorriso em resposta e andou até Sirius, que viu-a pouco antes de fazer menção de virar-se, e parou para esperá-la.

-- Mais uma coitada. - Marlene entoou em um tom falsamente preocupado, quando passaram a andar lado a lado. E cruzou os braços, enrijeceu os ombros e enrugou a testa, numa clara imitação de Remus. - Quando é que você vai tratar as garotas com sinceridade, Padfoot? - Engrossou e abaixou a voz.

Sirius riu da imitação dela, pôs as mãos nos bolsos e deu de ombros.

Ela o olhou de esguelha.

-- Não era você o maroto que ia casar e ter cinco filhos?

Ele a olhou.

-- Prongs veio com essa coisa mulherzinha de número cinco, eu só falei que teria filhos. Um dia.

Às vezes as coisas pareciam que iam voltar a ser como sempre: Marlene conversando solta matreira ou risonha, e Sirius com suas respostas vagas, em tom displicente raramente afetado por uma risada súbita e escandalosa, que parecia um latido.

A diferença era que Sirius ultimamente, ria menos. E Marlene tinha aquele tom triste nos olhos.

-- Você me falava que ia achar uma garota e ia casar com ela, lembra? - Marlene o olhou, lembrara-se de repente, e saudosamente, de Sirius lhe dizendo isso à beira do riacho perto de sua casa, a voz dele meio falhada pela puberdade.

-- Lembro. - Ele não a olhou. Podia ver os raios de sol que o chorão filtrava fazendo reflexo nos cabelos de uma Marlene mais menina, num dia em que conversaram sobre isso. É claro que se lembrava.

-- Tratando todas elas assim, não vai dar certo.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e a olhou.

-- É claro que vai. - Disse. - Já viu alguma resistir?

Ela revirou os olhos e ele sorriu seu sorriso mais famoso.

-- Um dia você vai ter que parar com isso, Sirius. Essa falta de... sinceridade.

-- Quando eu achar que devo, talvez. - Seu tom voltou à indiferença, e ele fitou uns quadros conhecidos. - Ou talvez eu nunca pare.

-- Daí vai _trair _a sua esposa?

Ele a olhou, ela estava com aquele ar esnobe de apatia, que ele sabia não ser tão apático assim, porque a palavra "traição" era carregada de significado para os dois. Juntos. E ele teve certeza que ela pensara nisso quando Marlene desviou o olhar para frente por um momento. Depois ela o viu dar de ombros em resposta à sua pergunta.

-- Você não vale nada. - Ela disse.

-- Olha quem fala.

Ela franziu o cenho para ele e o esperou fitar de volta.

-- Por que 'tá falando isso? - Perguntou um pouco fria.

O olhar que ele lhe deu foi gelado, e, doloridamente, o mais sincero até ali.

-- Me respeita, Sirius.

Já que as coisas finalmente ficavam reais na conversa, Sirius desfez a indiferença:

-- Você traía seus namorados, e ficava com eles só por ficar. Não vem se fazer de... donzela. - Ele soltou a última palavra como quem não encontra uma melhor. Viu que Marlene já respirava mais rápido.

-- Eram outros casos, e você não tem o direito de me dizer isso! - Ela se irritou, alteando a voz e o olhando com raiva. Ele não tinha o direito de dizer aquilo, e ele sabia _por que _não tinha.

-- Então não vem querer lembrar as coisas, não vem com esses assuntos, não vem me falar em achar... a garota! Como se... como se fosse a solução! E como se não fosse importante pra você! - A voz dele ficava mais rouco quando tentava falar mais alto.

-- O quê? Eu não disse, não era isso que...! - Ela parou de andar, ele parou de frente para ela.

-- Era sim! Se você não falou, você pensou. Você esquece o quanto eu te conheço, Marlene. Você não é boazinha assim!

Ela o olhou boquiaberta. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Como ele se atrevia a falar sobre _isso _desse jeito grosso, como se ele não estivesse envolvido, como se não soubesse... _tudo_?

-- Por que você me desdenha tanto, Sirius? - Resolveu-se por perguntar algo que entalara-se em sua garganta há anos.

-- Foi você quem começou! - Ele disse impaciente, abrindo os braços.

-- Não! Não 'tô falando só de agora! Você sempre foi assim comigo! Me critica em tudo, me desvaloriza. Você acabou de dizer que eu sou... _fácil_!! _–_ a voz dela ficou mais aguda e ela abriu bem os olhos para ele, muito nervosa.

-- Ora, mas você foi quando quis, não foi? - Ele devolveu o olhar aberto, dizendo com os olhos tudo o que não saía em voz alta, tentando arrancar uma certa resposta dela.

-- CALA A BOCA! Não é você que me conhece?! Você conhece cada caso de traição, você... _conhece_! - Ela não queria ser mais clara, seus olhos tentavam arrancar dele o sentido real da conversa. Ela não abriria mão de seu orgulho agora, não daria a resposta que ele queria. - Você sabe que não era questão de ser fácil, coisa nenhuma!

Sirius abriu e fechou a boca, o peito arfando. Sentia raiva e ao mesmo tempo ansiava pela resposta dela, queria deixá-la falando sozinha e ao mesmo tempo desejava mais que tudo que ela dissesse...

-- Era questão de quê, então? - A voz tão rouca quase fazia reverberar. Marlene respirava cada vez mais rápido, o rosto dela estava corado e os olhos grandes bem abertos, apesar da testa enrugada de tensão. A escuridão do corredor destacava a sombra que se fazia em seus lábios, e Sirius sentiu ódio. Segurou seu braço à altura do peito, com força. - Responde, Marlene!! Era questão de quê!?

Ela tremeu de raiva. Não daria a resposta. Não daria.

-- De infantilidade, talvez! - A voz saiu aguda de um jeito cortante, que era para ser frio, mas pareceu frágil por ser tão pouco sincera.

Sirius riu baixo, sem sombra de alegria.

-- Sim, e agora você é tão madura! - Ele ficara mais pálido que o normal, olhava-a em completo desgosto. Tanto que quase encobria a tristeza e o brilho dos olhos poderia ser só de raiva, ela não sabia dizer.

-- Eu amadureci! - Escorreram lágrimas pelo rosto dela, raiva e algo vazio, meio como tristeza. - Você é que não amadureu! Continua lidando com as pessoas como lidaria com seu reino Black!

Ele estreitou os olhos, o ódio ainda mais estampado no rosto e na força com que ainda segurava o braço de Marlene. Ela fez uma expressão de dor, mas não o fez soltar, mesmo sabendo que ali ficariam as marcas dos dedos dele, com certeza.

-- Presta atenção no que _você_ 'tá fazendo, Marlene. As coisas mudaram, e você continua brincando por aí. - Se ela não soubesse exatamente do que Sirius falava, certamente acharia incoerente ouvi-lo dizer isso, já que era um maroto. Mas doeu ouvi-lo, porque tinha medo desse assunto, dos erros que, de fato, talvez estivesse cometendo. - Você ainda é uma garotinha mimada. - Completou baixo e cortante.

Ela puxou o braço e Sirius o soltou, porque as lágrimas que rolavam pelo rosto dela aumentaram, e ela mordia os lábios para não chorar de verdade. Ele nunca lidou muito bem com o choro dela.

-- E você, Sirius – Ela conseguiu dizer, e cravou as unhas nas próprias mãos. – Você não tem idéia do que fala! Você é... é um... - Ela mordeu os lábios novamente e meneou o rosto, esfregando o braço que Sirius segurara e o olhando com ódio.

Ele sentiu um ímpeto muito forte de empurrar Marlene contra a parede, cerrou as mandíbulas com força para se controlar. Mirou os pulsos finos dela como quem analisa a vulnerabilidade do inimigo. Respirou fundo e girou nos calcanhares. Andou sem olhar para trás, mesmo quando ouviu o grito de Marlene:

-- ESTÚPIDO!

Ela assistiu as costas largas de Sirius se distanciarem, chorando de raiva e de medo.

* * *

N/A: e aí? gostaram? digam, PLEASE! deixem recadinhos... fico tao feliz...! ficou mais reflexivo assim, espero q nao tenha ficado chatinho... eu gosto de brigas hauhuahau

a musica tem a ver com as duas partes, dá pra captar a mensagem? rs espero q sim!

obrigada zizi, caramelo e yuufu! de coração!! o melhor de tudo sao os comentários sobre a hist, o sirius, etc huahauhaua de verdade!

cap q vem é lembrança bonitinha. q o presente só tem drama, né? rs

bjaozaozao!


	18. Casamento

Capítulo 18. **Casamento**

_Observou-o tirar os sanduíches da cesta de vime, os cabelos eram tão negros que o faziam parecer muito pálido sob a sombra daquele chorão. Eles, os cabelos mais negros que ela já vira, estavam para trás como ficariam num galã que ela imaginara ao ler algum livro, porque estavam molhados, e o peito nu de garoto agora tinha alguns poucos pelos, tão negros quanto os cabelos. Tão negros que ali, à beira do riacho azul, sobre a relva tão verde, em um dia quente e alaranjado, ou no peito pálido que ela conhecia tão bem, pareciam ser coisa de outro mundo. Como se viesse mesmo do céu, que nem o nome dele._

_-- Seu pai que fez tudo isso? - Ele perguntou antes de encher a boca com um pedaço inteiro de torta. Sirius não tinha bons modos às vezes, ela pensou. Tentou reprimir uma expressão de repreensão._

_-- Foi. - Ela respondeu esticando o braço para o sanduíche que Sirius lhe oferecia. - Desde que mamãe se foi, papai faz tudo._

_-- Quero me casar com alguém que cozinhe muito bem._

_Ela se deixou fazer a expressão de repreensão que fazia Sirius sorrir de lado._

_-- Ora, e por que você não **aprende** a cozinhar?_

_Ele lhe sorriu maroto. Era divertido contrariar Marlene, e talvez tudo que estava dizendo servisse só para isso._

_-- Porque enquanto ela cozinha, eu descanso embaixo de uma árvore. - Ele respondeu. Não havia realmente coisas muito melhores que dividir uma sombra com aquela expressão que ela fazia, o nariz feito cera a se contorcer no rosto rosado._

_-- Você é um idiota. Ninguém vai ser tão burra a ponto de se casar com um idiota como você, Sirius._

_-- Ora, é minha condição. Se ela não souber cozinhar, não caso. - Ele ergueu os ombros magros, e ela se perguntou mais uma vez o que o fazia não ter uma só pintinha por todo o corpo._

_-- Certo. - Resmungou em resposta. Às vezes era melhor ignorar as bobagens de Sirius. Ele falava como se pudesse mandar na ordem das coisas._

_-- E você? - Perguntou o garoto._

_-- Eu o quê?_

_-- Tem alguma condição?_

_-- Condição pra quê, besta?_

_-- Pra casarem com você, idiota._

_Ela se esticou por sobre a cesta para alcançar o braço do amigo num beliscão._

_-- Ai, Lene!_

_-- Não me xinga._

_-- Só devolvi o xingamento. E aí, e a sua condição?_

_Marlene franziu o cenho para o amigo. Ele realmente estava falando sério? Não que ele levasse a sério aquela conversa, mas ele esperava mesmo uma resposta, como se aquilo fosse uma conversa e não só simples palavras que tinham que jogar fora enquanto os outros marotos não chegavam?_

_Ele a viu pestanejar e morder os lábios, como que pensando consigo mesma. Se ele bem a conhecia, poderia dizer que ela nunca havia pensado naquilo._

_-- Não vou me casar. - Ouviu-a dizer por fim._

_-- Quê? - Sirius a olhou como se não tivesse ouvido._

_-- Não vou me casar._

_-- Ora, é claro que vai._

_-- Não vou._

_-- Por quê?_

_-- Porque não quero. - Ela balançou os ombros magros e abriu os olhos em obviedade, e ele viu que seus cílios ainda estavam molhados, destacando-se na brancura da pele._

_-- Você vai se casar, Lene._

_-- Ora, se eu não quero me casar, por que tenho que me casar?_

_-- Mas você vai querer._

_-- Não, não vou._

_-- Não tem como você saber se vai querer ou não. - Ele insistiu. De onde Marlene tirava aquelas opiniões malucas? Ela falava como se pudesse mandar na ordem das coisas._

_-- E muito menos tem como **você** saber._

_Ele riu._

_-- Mas é óbvio! Todo mundo se casa. Você vai se casar._

_Ela revirou os olhos. Não gostava daquela insistência. Sentia que sua vida não era para aquilo, para casamentos. Ela queria viver outras coisas... Ou talvez não soubesse o que querer, ou tivesse medo... como saber? Sua tia lhe colocara tanta coisa na cabeça, "moças devem ser assim", "para casar bem uma moça deve...". Ela não ia se casar, definitivamente._

_-- Não vou passar a vida ao lado de um idiota que me diz o que fazer e como ser._

_Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas. Lembrou de seus pais, e do tom grave de seu pai, sempre mantendo a casa em ordem, até mesmo sobrepondo-se aos gritos agudos de sua mãe. Pensou por um segundo que gostaria, então, que Marlene não se casasse. Mas ignorou isso quando se lembrou que sua família era um caso à parte e distante de tudo que sua amiga viria a conhecer._

_-- Lene, você vai amar o cara. Vai querer ficar do lado dele._

_-- Não preciso morar com todo mundo que amo. - Ela respondeu, recostando-se ao tronco do chorão e mirando o riacho um pouco reflexiva, os cabelos molhados destacando o rosto e indo cobrir o biquíni azul._

_-- Você vai amar de um jeito diferente. - Ele falou, talvez insistisse no assunto só por não ter o que fazer. Ou talvez quisesse saber por que aquilo fazia Marlene olhar menos em seus olhos._

_-- Que jeito?_

_Se olharam. "Que jeito?"_

_-- Ora, sei lá. É você quem lê aqueles livros idiotas, você deve saber. - Ele fez referência aos livros de romance que ela sempre lera._

_-- São estórias. Fantasia. São **mentira**, Sirius._

_-- Não me olhe como se eu fosse idiota. Você não vê por aí? Por que acha que as pessoas se casam? Elas amam de um jeito diferente uma certa pessoa. É óbvio._

_-- Não acho tão claro assim. Nunca entendi esse** jeito** aí. Não vou amar ninguém mais do que amo meu pai, e já amo meus amigos de um jeito diferente. - Ela o olhou um pouco confusa. - Eu teria que amar alguém mais do que amo o papai?_

_Sirius mirou o riacho impaciente._

_-- Acho que só de um jeito diferente._

_-- Que jeito? - Ela insistiu. Não acreditava que existissem mais jeitos do que os que já conhecia..._

_-- Sei lá._

_-- Diferente do jeito que amo você?_

_Ele a olhou. Usou o jeito banal que sempre adquiria para tentar esconder quando seus olhos brilhavam._

_-- **Como** você me ama? - O tom de voz dele era quase displicente._

_Ela deu de ombros um pouco sem jeito._

_-- Como você me ama, eu acho. - Respondeu. Estava com os olhos grandes bem abertos, e os dele já eram rasgos finos e muito negros, como ficariam os de um cão de caça que avistasse movimento num arbusto._

_-- Não sei se é assim, como amo você. - Ele disse._

_-- Eu teria que amar alguém como amo você, só que ainda mais?_

_-- Como você me ama?_

_Ela pestanejou._

_-- Como você me ama? - Ela devolveu a pergunta, em tom de conversa banal. Mas Sirius notava o brilho dos olhos castanhos fazendo-os dourados como o sol que escapava pela copa do chorão e vinha refletir nos fios de cabelo que já haviam secado. - Como a uma irmã, suponho. - Agora ela erguera as sobrancelhas, não era boa em disfarçar interesse, nunca fora._

_-- Não sei. - Ele respondeu vago. - Você me ama assim, como um irmão? _

_Ela estreitou os olhos por um segundo, e então o canto de seus lábios tremeu e um sorriso contido deixou mostrar os dentes brancos._

_-- Você não me ama assim. - Ela deixou-se rir. - Você me beijou._

_Sirius olhou-a confuso, perdeu a pose por um instante. Não gostava de se lembrar do acontecido naquele armário, no ano passado. E não chegara a entender o porquê, mesmo depois de conversar com James sobre aquilo._

_-- Não, não beijei. - Disse num vacilo de voz. Às vezes a puberdade o irritava._

_-- Beijou! - O riso de Marlene às também o irritava._

_-- Não._

_-- Por que você finge que não, Sirius? - Ao menos ela parara de rir. O olhava um pouco receosa._

_-- Talvez porque eu queira esquecer._

_Ela odiava aquele desintesse na voz dele._

_-- Por quê? - Perguntou nervosa._

_-- Porque você beija mal. - Ele achou a resposta certeira._

_Ela ofegou como uma princesa faria se pisassem em seu vestido branco com um sapato cheio de lama. O canto dos lábios dele tremeu._

_-- Não beijo!_

_-- Beija, sim. - Ele sorriu cínico._

_-- Não beijo, Sirius Black!_

_-- Então prove. - Ele disse dando de ombros enquanto ela arregalava os olhos parecendo completamente perdida. Aquilo era certamente uma das coisas mais divertidas da vida, ele pensou._

_Ela engoliu em seco antes de responder:_

_-- Não tenho que provar nada. - Disse reassumindo a pose desafiante, apesar do frio na barriga que sentia._

_-- 'Tá com medo? - Ouviu-o, odiosamente, dizer._

_-- Não._

_-- Então por que não me beija, Marlene McKinnon?_

_Ela o olhou fulminante. Sirius chegou a sentir o corpo esquentar._

_-- Porque você beija mal. - Ao contrário dele, ela sempre deixava o ódio passar para seu tom de voz._

_-- HÁ! - ela exclamou jogando os cabelos para trás, divertido. - Não mesmo!_

_-- Beija, sim. Você beija mal._

_-- Não é verdade, de jeito nenhum. - Ele dizia absolutamente confiante, o que a irritava ainda mais._

_-- Então prove! - Ela cuspiu, tentando fazê-lo provar do próprio veneno. Viu o sorriso dele vacilar por um momento, e depois seu rosto magro assumir uma expressão determinada, ainda que displicente._

_-- Não vejo que mal há nisso. - Ele falou como se fosse simples._

_E ficou de joelhos, empurrou a cesta, antes entre os dois, para o lado. Marlene sentiu o frio subir de seu ventre até suas mãos e pés, e o coração bater forte e descompassado. Não acreditava que ele iria fazer aquilo..._

_Ele se pôs de quatro e, desta forma, já estava com o rosto a um palmo do dela, e com o corpo por sobre o seu. A garota pressionou as costas contra o tronco da árvore, instintivamente tentando fugir, mas Sirius estava com os braços a prendê-la pelos lados, e com o próprio corpo tão próximo do seu que ela não sabia se conseguiria mesmo sair correndo com as pernas vacilantes assim._

_Sirius sentiu aquele calor ao qual achava que ia ter que se acostumar um dia, porque Marlene causava aquilo sempre que estavam perto demais._

_-- Morrendo de medo. - Ele sussurou rouco para ela, ignorando as próprias sensações._

_Marlene endureceu a feição. Sirius não ganharia aquela fácil assim. Era só seu amigo, era só o garoto que vivia a incomodá-la, era só mais um desafio. Ela ergueu o rosto, fazendo seus lábios estarem a dois dedos finos de distância. E viu Sirius retrair o rosto para trás num impulso de receio._

_-- Morrendo de medo. - Ela sussurou num sorriso triunfante, que o fez sentir o cheiro do suco de amoras que beberam._

_E ouvir e ver aquela voz e sorriso, como se ela tivesse ganhando mais um desafio, o irritou. A sensação de calor aumentou, e ele segurou a cintura dela, afastando-a do tronco, sentindo a textura fina da pele em contraste com a aspereza da casca do chorão._

_-- Não tenho medo de você. - Seu tom grave, como que bravo._

_Os lábios quase roçaram antes de o ataque de risos dela começar. Ele riu também, e voltou a se sentar._

_-- Você vai casar com o Prongs. - Ela disse risonha._

_Ele riu um latido._

_-- Quê?_

_-- Só ele você ama mais do que me ama. - Disse doce, como se tivesse acabado de ganhar a maior barra de chocolate do mundo._

_Ele riu de novo._

_-- Aposto que você não vai se casar porque vai querer casar comigo._

_-- E você já vai 'tá casado com o Prongs._

_-- Idiota. - Ele fingiu bater na cabeça dela. - É sério. Eu aposto._

_Ela o olhou entre irritação e compenetração. Estranhamente, não contrariou suas palavras._

_-- Quer saber - Ela começou reflexiva -, você não vai amar sua esposa mais do que me ama. **Isso** eu aposto._

_Sirius lhe estendeu a mão, Marlene a apertou._

_-- Feitas as apostas. - Ele disse grave e num esboço do que um dia seria seu tom sedutor._

_-- O que estamos apostando? - Ela perguntou, pouco antes de soltar a mão do amigo._

_-- Quem ganhar, escolhe o que quiser. - Ele respondeu, mas o sorriso maroto que ela deu o fez reformular a frase: - Menos o meu canivete._

_Ela contorceu o nariz mas por fim deu de ombros, concordando._

_-- E se nós dois ganharmos? - Ele perguntou, sorrindo sem perceber, imaginando a aposta._

_Marlene olhou para a copa bonita do chorão que os sombreava._

_-- Viajamos para o sul! - Ela disse simplesmente._

_-- Certo._

_Uma boa idéia, Sirius pensou. Viajar para o Sul, praias e sombras com finas nesgas de sol a se refletirem em cabelos castanhos..._

_Voltaram para a casa de Marlene à cavalo, mais tarde seus outros amigos chegariam. Ela lembrava-se muito bem de pegar-se desejando que ambos ganhassem suas apostas, sem mal pensar no que isso significava, só para que fossem para o Sul. Amava tanto aqueles verões, a água, a sombra, o peito pálido dele bronzeado como ficaria num cavaleiro de seus livros preferidos._

_-- Sirius?_

_-- Fala._

_-- Casa com o Prongs. - Ela pediu, riu pouco, concentrada que estava em esperar a resposta._

_Ele riu alto._

_Mas ela o olhava realmente esperando uma resposta._

_-- Quê? - Ele perguntou, confuso._

_-- Casa com ele. - Ela ria de si mesma, mas deixou-se expressar aquela vontade._

_-- Qual é. - Ele riu de novo._

_-- Com ele eu já me acostumei... - Ela murmurou, olhando o amigo de peito aberto para o vento e para o sol. Ia ser mesmo complicado se acostumar com outra pessoa do lado dele._

_Mas quando ela fechava os olhos e via o sorriso do amigo como que gravado nas próprias pálpebras, lembrava-se que não tinha esse medo. Só porque era tão secreto que nem eles discutiam, não significava que não era real._

_Abriu os olhos, olhou a relva alta se inclinar para o vento do alto de seu cavalo, e olhou Sirius. Ele estava sorrindo para ela, como em grande parte das vezes depois que ela fechava e abria os olhos. Era o segredo mais calado de todos, mas era real._

_"Da onda, uma onda e outra  
onda,  
verde mar, verde frio, ramo  
verde,  
eu não escolhi senão  
uma só onda:  
a onda indivisível  
de teu corpo."_

(Pablo Neruda)

* * *

**N/A:** oi, oi! to sem tempo!! digitei isso semana passada, mas nao tava com tempo nem de colocar aqui!! vê se pode!!! crueldade essa faculdade viu...

bom, me perdoem se tiver algum erro, nao li muitas vezes...

espero q gostem!! deixem recadinho, vai... nao custa!! poorrrr favoorrr!!!

bju grande


	19. Lua Minguante

**n/a: **só pra vcs nao confundirem: a segunda lembrança não é do ultimo jogo (o q tá escrito na primeira), é só ver pela estações e tal... era no começo do ano escolar ainda. a primeira lembrança não seria lembrança, porque é o ultimo fato desde o ultimo capítulo. mas escrevo como se a marlene estivesse lembrando disso, uns dias depois, entao, certo?..... ok? qualquer dúvida, perguntem!

espero, do fundo do coração, q vcs gostem!

**Capítulo 19. Lua Minguante**

Ela pensava no jogo do sábado anterior, que ganharam a copa pelo sétimo ano seguido, e que isso não a fazia tão feliz quanto já fizera. Talvez isso que chamassem de crescer, pensou. E torceu para estar errada.

_Antes de tudo ela olhava através da janela, olhava a lua cheia, a sua solidão e o esforço desgraçado que estava fazendo para definir quem ela mesma era, o que fazer a repeito. Não deveria ser tão difícil assim, não deveria..._

_-- Foi um jogo bonito. – Sirius lhe disse ao se aproximar o bastante, o barulho enchia a Sala Comunal na comemoração pelo jogo. Ele tinha uma caneca na mão, e nenhuma expressão no rosto._

_Ela tentou sorrir, mas não deu certo._

_-- É, foi legal. – Concordou por fim._

_Dividiram por um tempo o mesmo assunto com os olhos, mas as bocas os ignoravam. O jogo, afinal, não tinha sido tão bom assim._

_-- Talvez melhore da... – Ela começou, pensou, e deu coração doeu._

_-- Não vai ter um próximo. – Ele disse o que ela sentiu doer. – Foi nosso último jogo._

_Ela respirou fundo, sentia falta de ar. Viu-se sufocada pela areia de uma imensa ampulheta._

_-- Tem razão. – Disse, e se sentiu pequena e vulnerável. – Talvez se Jim ainda fosse o capitão..._

_-- Seria melhor?_

_-- É. _

_-- Talvez. – O tom de Sirius era vago. Ele mirou fundo os olhos castanho-esverdeados; eram quase do mesmo tom dos de James. – Pelo menos seria como sempre foi._

_-- Mas ele é monitor agora, não pôde mais ser capitão. – De um modo ridículo e incompreensível, ela tentava explicar a ordem das coisas. Estava tudo tão errado que ela se sentia culpada._

_-- Mas ele não devia ser monitor. – O garoto agora mirava o negrume através da janela, um olhar vago, mas a voz firme. – É monitor por causa da Evans. – Fitou novamente os olhos da amiga. – Remus deveria ser monitor. Ele sempre foi bom com essas coisas. Não sei o que deu nele._

_-- Ele estava cansado. Muitas obrigações. – Estava difícil sustentar o olhar, era mesmo uma idiota por se sentir tão fraca. Eram só os olhos de Sirius, afinal._

_Mas foi ele quem desviou o olhar, e ela mirou seu perfil; ele passaria por despreocupado e calmo se analisassem somente a expressão de seu rosto. Mas ela estava tão habituada à tristeza displicente de Sirius quanto estava à sua própria ansiedade._

_-- Ele gostava de ter obrigações, sempre gostou. Você não devia ser capitã._

_A música começou a ficar animada. Estavam os dois como se longe daquele som, e de tudo o mais. Distantes da ordem natural do universo. Ou assim se sentiam._

_Ela sentiu tristeza e desespero. "Você não devia ser capitã." E sentiu-se idiota por isso fazê-la querer chorar._

_-- Eu deveria ser o quê? – Marlene perguntou baixinho, olhando para os próprios sapatos rudes de jogo, como botas de guerra. Ela não era ninguém e não estava em lugar algum. Não conhecia a si mesma, nem aquele mundo que a rodeava._

_-- Nós devíamos ser amigos. – Ele disse, como se respondesse à pergunta dela. Como se isso solucionasse as coisas._

_Ela o olhou intensamente._

_-- Amigos? – Repetiu para ele._

_-- Só amigos. E é assim que você devia estar na minha cabeça. Uma amiga, mais uma amiga. Um James de saias, e só. É isso que saiu errado._

_Ela engoliu em seco._

_-- Deve ser. – Disse vagamente._

_-- Você conseguiu? – Ele perguntou, seu rosto expressava uma dor que ela jamais vira em Sirius._

_Ela o olhou sentindo seu coração se comprimir, como se tentasse mas não conseguisse bater._

_-- Consegui o quê? – Perguntou num fio fino e agudo de voz, e lágrimas ardidas nos olhos._

_-- Sou só um amigo na sua cabeça, sou como James ou Peter? _

_-- Eu... – Ele sussurrou, tentava conter o choro. – Eu tô trabalhando nisso._

_Olharam-se. Ela mordia os lábios a ponto de sentir dor, os olhos dele pareceram mais cinzentos._

_-- É? – Ele perguntou rouco, e viu-a menear o rosto num "sim" taciturno. As lágrimas tocaram seus lábios vermelhos._

_Sirius baixou o rosto numa careta de dor._

_-- Você tá conseguindo? – Ouviu-a perguntar e fungar baixinho com o nariz._

_Ele a olhou outra vez, ela realmente nunca vira aquela expressão nele, e não saberia descrever se tentasse. Uma tristeza profunda e um brilho dolorido... era só o que conseguiria dizer, mas daria tanto para realmente entender..._

_-- Vou trabalhar duro nisso. – Sua voz não falhava como a dela. – Pode acreditar._

Bom, não era isso que ela queria? Estar sozinha?

A lua minguava em algum ponto do céu, e podia ver isso nos olhos calmos de Remus, e nas olheiras fundas sob eles: o dia anterior fora o último de lua cheia.

Era raro o céu estar assim tão limpo, ela podia ver cada estrela. E sentia o braço dele ao lado do seu, a presença inteira e reconfortante.

Deitaram-se num pátio desconhecido entre uma passagem secreta e os jardins da escola, sobre a pedra fria de Hogwarts e sob aquele céu. Ela pensou que era muita sorte não estar nevando, e muito bom que ela soubesse aquele feitiço para esquentar um pouco o ambiente. Nem mesmo estavam com as capas quando decidiram sair um pouco do castelo.

-- Rem? – Ela girou o rosto sobre a pedra, os olhos dele pareciam perdidos em algum ponto que ela não conhecia, antes que ele a fitasse. – Você acha que vai ficar tudo bem? A guerra, eu quero dizer.

Ele a olhou um momento, parecia cansado e sério demais para a idade que tinha. E ela gostava tanto disso.

-- Parece tão real agora, não é? – Ele comentou.

-- Perto demais.

-- Eu não sei, tenho... acho que... bom, podem acontecer coisas ruins, estão acontecendo coisas terríveis. – Ele olhou fundo nos olhos dela. Podia ver claramente o espaço vazio que se expressava no rosto dela, o semblante triste, a falta de um pai. – Mas acho que com o Dumbledore do nosso lado, as coisas não vão piorar. Ele sabe o que faz, vai nos dizer como lutar. – Ele queria despreocupá-la e confiava em Dumbledore. E isso foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

Ela suspirou.

-- Tomara que fique tudo bem.

Ele girou o corpo sobre o chão e, com um cotovelo apoiando o peso do corpo, fitou os olhos castanhos, quase no mesmo esverdeado dos de James. Antigamente as sobrancelhas escuras dela sempre estavam bagunçadas; alguma traquinagem, correria, marotice que fizera pelo castelo. Hoje elas formavam um conjunto sedutor com os olhos grande de cílios compridos.

-- Mesmo que as coisas não fiquem bem, eu vou proteger você, Lene. Vou tá sempre do seu lado. Eu juro. – Ele acariciou seus cabelos e a viu fechar os olhos, como se quisesse ouvir o som do vento.

Mãos grandes e seguras... Os dedos de Remus eram grossos, as palmas sempre machucadas em algum ponto. A lua era minguante. Ela respirou fundo e segurou a mão de Remus sobre seus lábios. Depois abriu os olhos e entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele.

-- Eu deveria dizer que não preciso de ninguém, que sei me cuidar sozinha. É isso o que eu diria. É isso o que eu conhecia de mim. – Ela parecia triste. Mas se sentia idiota, fraca.

Remus a olhava de um jeito sério. Firmou o peso nos próprios braços e cobriu o corpo dela com o seu.

-- Você sabe se cuidar. Só é meio descontrolada... – Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas de um jeito charmoso e brincalhão, tentou desviar o assunto por não saber ao certo aonde aquilo chegaria.

-- Não, Rem. É sério. É como se de repente eu não fosse mais nada, não conseguisse mais ser nada... Ou como se eu tivesse percebido que na verdade nunca fui nada. Nada só eu. Só de mim, entende?

Ele suspirou.

-- Você acabou de perder seu pai. – Ele lhe lembrou, a olhava como se dissesse "não seja tão dura consigo mesma".

-- Exatamente. – Ela ignorou o sentido de seu olhar. Sentiu beijos carinhosos em seu ombro e pescoço. – Se o perdi, tenho que crescer logo, não ficar feito uma tonta perdida no que eu sou, no que eu tenho que fazer. Eu tô sozinha agora, é assim que tenho que aprender a ser.

-- Você não tá sozinha, Lene, não queira estar.

Ela fitou por um tempo o castanho-amarelado, mel, dos olhos dele. Às vezes ele lhe lembrava tanto seu pai... O sorriso calmo, os cabelos castanhos sobre os olhos, a maneira como simplificava as coisas.

Ele acariciou o rosto dela com as duas mãos, o corpo apoiado nos cotovelos, um de cada lado do corpo dela.

O tronco largo dele e o peso quente que se fazia sobre seu próprio corpo a fazia pensar num vento morno e seco. Ele aproximou o rosto e o encaixou entre pescoço e ombro dela, respirando o cheiro de seu cabelo. Ela o abraçou. Não queria estar pronta para sair dali.

Pensou novamente na ampulheta, na falta de ar.

Não era mais uma simples questão de querer estar com ele, de querer seu toque ou o sorriso acalentador.

Possivelmente era instinto, ele pensou. Mas se sentisse o cheiro dela por tempo demais, o controle das coisas e de seu corpo não estava mais em suas mãos. Ele sentiu que ela se arrepiou, talvez sua respiração tocando sua nuca. Ele colou os lábios aos dela, e o gosto dele também era como instinto para ela.

Era questão de já sentir sua falta, de já notar a ausência daquelas mãos. A falta das cicatrizes que sentia sobre sua pele e músculos, enquanto deslizava as mãos sobre suas costas, para lhe tirar o suéter.

Ela ergueu um pouco a cintura do chão, para que ele lhe tirasse a blusa também. Ele sentiu-a espirar um fôlego falho.

-- Tá muito frio? – Ele sussurrou cuidadoso, as mãos já buscando saciar seu tato.

Ela sorriu só com os lábios.

-- Você me protege do frio. – Sussurrou de volta.

Era questão de encarar a guerra, o mundo fora de Hogwarts, os ventos além dos muros.

Ela entreabriu as pernas devagar, fazendo a saia deslizar pela parte interna de suas coxas, descobrindo-as; aquele movimento, o deslizar, as meias pretas escolares contra a pele branca; aquele momento inteiro o fazia suar instantaneamente, todas as vezes em que estiveram juntos assim. Ele tocava a pele descoberta num impulso irreprimível, e sentia a textura finíssima da pele de olhos fechados, achando-se perdido no corpo dela.

E já estava com os botões abertos sem saber como, e seus corpos estavam quase completamente juntos. Segurou uma das pernas dela contra seu próprio corpo, e a viu de olhos fechados perder o fôlego, os lábios dela sempre inchavam mais ou menos nesse momento.

Era questão de saber e sentir e temer que tudo aquilo, não só eles dois, mas todo o mundo como conheciam podia acabar, a qualquer momento. E os sinais de fim estavam na lágrima que escorregou no canto de um dos olhos dela, e na dor que ele sentiu no próprio peito, quando segurou firme a cintura fina a se arquear num suspiro do prazer que ele também sentia, que o fazia perder rumo, controle e paz.

Era questão do medo que aquilo tudo lhes dava. E do modo como tinham que ser fortes.

Era muito cedo para entender que as curvas dela e o peito forte dele não eram porto seguro.

* * *

James Potter parou bruscamente à porta, segurando-se ao portal para não derrapar; viera correndo, ele presumia. E isso o alarmou.

_-- Que aconteceu, Prongs? – Remus perguntou,_

_James colocou uma mão no peito, como quem tenta oontrolar o ritmo da respiração, e a outra agitou nervosamente seus cabelos suados, e isso o alarmou ainda mais. Ele estava com o uniforme do jogo que Remus perdera enquanto voltava de sua última "visita familiar", o corpo alto e atlético do amigo arqueava de cansaço e seus olhos pareciam refletir seriamente sobre o que estava fazendo ali._

_-- Conta logo, Prongs. – Remus insistiu, pois seu amigo parecia hesitar._

_Não entendia por que viera correndo contar a Remus... Sirius já estava cuidando dela, e a enfermeira também. Talvez fosse aquela imagem que fazia do amigo, de que ele era o único entre os quatro que realmente sabia o que era o certo a se fazer, e o fazia. Talvez fosse isso, mas sentia-se movido por algo que não entendia._

_-- Lenny... ela caiu. – Ele ajeitou os óculos que escorregavam com o suor do rosto, e ainda não entendia por que estava ali._

_Remus abriu e fechou a boca._

_E disparou, atravessou o portal do dormitório e desceu as escadas de quatro em quatro degraus._

_James não o seguiu de imediato. Sentiu um estranho calafrio na espinha quando viu o amigo pulando os degraus, como se, em algum momento, o fato de ele ter vindo chamar Remus daria errado._

_

* * *

_

_Era toda uma sucessão de coisas, e ele talvez entendesse por que James o chamara. Fazia sentido de uma maneira que ele jamais acreditara, algo como destino. Algo que o aproximava de Marlene por todos os lados._

_Lembrou-se daquele baile, do sorriso dela e do beijo do dia seguinte que mais fora um adeus. Lembrou de quando o pai dela morreu, da mão dela na sua como se confiasse só nele. Das brigas entre ela e Sirius e do rosto corado e cheio de lágrimas dela. Do modo como a dor da guerra refletia-se em seus olhos antes sempre tão alegres. Pensou nessa queda, no rosto temeroso de James ao contar, e seu coração pareceu parar um segundo. Sentia necessidade de vê-la e tocá-la e sentir que ela estava bem._

_E quando virou o último corredor e já podia avistar a porta da enfermaria, sentiu como um vento frio na nuca, como se os muros de Hogwarts estivessem ficando menores... A guerra estava perto demais. Estava perto demais de Marlene. Se não fosse agora, talvez ele nunca mais tivesse outra chance. E ela era a única com quem valia a pena tentar o que ele sempre negou a si mesmo..._

_Abriu a porta tentando fazer silêncio, a respiração tão rápida que seu peito ardia._

_-- E se eu não estivesse lá, Marlene? E se ninguém que voasse rápido o suficiente estivesse lá?!_

_Sirius visivelmente tentava não gritar, pelo modo rouco que sua voz saía. Estava parado à frente da cama dela, em pé, os braços e as mãos gesticulavam com raiva, refletia raiva também no rosto e na mandíbula cerrada. Marlene estava sentada e recostada sobre os travesseiros de uma cama, o uniforme (e seu coração parou outra vez) estava sujo de sangue próximo à gola da blusa. Madame Pomfrey limpava seu rosto do mesmo sangue e olhava Sirius irritada._

_-- Bom, eu teria escapado de outro jeito! – Marlene estava irritada, e parecia confusa enquanto olhava Sirius._

_-- Que jeito!? Você é desastrada demais pra jogar Quadribol, Marlene! Mulheres são distraídas demais!_

_A garota enviou seu olhar mais gélido para Sirius._

_-- Ah, por que não chegou a essa conclusão antes, Black? Vamos fazer como a Sonserina: nenhuma garota no time! E me colocaram como capitã por pura falta de homem, então!_

_Sirius deu um passo a frente e cerrou os punhos._

_-- Ei. – Remus decidiu que era melhor interromper._

_-- Graças a Merlim! – Exclamou Madame Pomfrey. – Eu não consigo fazê-los parar, Lupin! Mas você é mais ajuizado, sempre foi. Enquanto você os faz ficar quietos, eu mando o Black para fora, certo? – E ela olhava para Sirius enquanto falava._

_-- Já tô indo. – Ele rosnou. – Sua amiga quase arrebentou o crânio no chão, outra vez, Moony. Vê se dá um jeito nela. – Falou tão rouco que sua garganta arranhava, e estava com tanta raiva que não encarou Remus nos olhos, não viu a ansiedade iluminando seu rosto._

_Saiu e fechou a porta com força._

_-- Esse garoto acha que é o rei da escola, francamente! E você, McKinnon, estive aqui e recebi seus primos quando eles se machucavam, e, juro por Merlim, juntando todos eles, não vieram aqui tantas vezes como você vem! E não traziam garotos arrogantes e briguentos em seu encalço!_

_-- Bom, não é minha culpa! – Marlene alteou a voz._

_-- Não fale alto outra vez ou seu crânio se abrirá, ouviu bem? Deite e descanse, e tome a poção outra vez daqui a dez minutos. – E virou para Remus. – Você tem cinco minutos com ela, Lupin. Nada mais._

_E saiu por uma porta interna, resmungando e com o rosto corado._

_Finalmente eles se encararam. Ela desfez o semblante zangado e sorriu, como a chuva pára de cair no verão, assim de repente, com o Sol a empurrá-la._

_Ele não teve dúvidas; ou não teve tempo de tê-las; não pensou em mais nada, ou em nada._

_Seguiu a passos grandes e marcados até o lado da cama em que ela estava, sentou-se numa cadeira bem ao lado, tocou seu rosto agora limpo do sangue e aproximou-o só um pouco, enquanto dobrava o tronco sobre a cama para chegar perto o suficiente. O mais perto que podia estar._

_-- Eu vim ver você. – Ele sussurrou, já sem pensamentos, agindo por algum impulso que ele achava vir do universo e de seu peito completamente descontrolado. Sentiu o ar sair da boca dela, e incrivelmente ele parecia estar naquele mesmo ritmo, sem ritmo._

_Colou os lábios aos dela porque já não podia fazer mais nada, e sua mente sempre atenta e preocupada o abandonou. O único receio que sentia era do novo ferimento dela, e para isso bastava que deixasse passar todo o carinho que guardara para ela, esse tempo todo._

_E ela tinha exatamente o gosto de que se lembrava, doce e quente, como a esperança certa de que o dia vem, mesmo quando a noite é de lua cheia. Como o primeiro dia de lua minguante._

_Sentiu ela o abraçar e descolar seus lábios, puxando-o mais para afundar o rosto no ombro dele. Sentir aquele cheiro de que ela se lembrava na camisa dele. Colônia antiga e sabonete, o peito morno e forte, rígido por pura mania de se manter alerta. Ela realmente sentira falta dele._

_-- Lenny, namora comigo? – Ele perguntou, sentiu que nunca pensara a respeito, mas que sempre soubera que ia perguntar._

_Soubera que ela sorria pelo modo como o ar escapou de sua boca, indo pousar em seu pescoço._

_Ela o puxou com a firmeza delicada dela, e o beijou outra vez enquanto meneava o rosto. Ela sentia a mesma coisa: como se sempre soubera que aquele momento ia chegar; como se sempre esperasse por ele, de alguma forma proibida que a fizera não pensar a respeito._

_Ela o fazia pensar em Lua Minguante. Num calendário inteiro só com Luas Minguantes._

* * *

**n/a: **provas!!!! essa é a razão da demora! como sempre, to sempre tentando atualizar mais rápido, tá? é q é mesmo difícil...

q q vcs acharam? muuucho tristonho? mucho chato? insuportável? legal? agradável? suuuper emocionante e lindo!??!? ^^

rs, me digam!! ajuda mesmo, é sério!!!

Nah Almeida: q honra!!! brigada mesmo!!! nossa q maravilha!! a primeira s/m e minha!!! :D nem fiquei feliz e toda orgulhosa!!! rs espero q vc goste do capitulo!! eles tbm sao pra mim o casal mais bonito!!! tenho absessao por eles!

Fefa Black: acho q fiquei vermelha quando li sua review!!! :) brigada!!!

kssy Potter: farei mais briguinhas em sua homenagem!!! rs brigada!

NathyHime: ai, demorei mesmo!! espero q compense!!! brigada pela review

bju grande!


	20. Secret Smile

**N/A: **legal ouvir a música com o mesmo nome do cap enquanto lê, é da banda Semisonic.

Capítulo 20. **Secret Smile**

Acontecera em seu sexto ano, uma semana antes do baile de Natal aqui já descrito.

_"Vou com o Wood", dizia o bilhete com escrita redonda e fina, visivelmente feita às pressas. Ela não olhava para ele, batia a pena na carteira, num movimento frenético e sem ruídos, graças ao penal fofo e roxo que amortecia o baque. Olhava para frente, fingindo desinteresse no assunto e atenção à aula. Marlene não sabia mentir, pensou mais uma vez consigo mesmo, e sorriu antes de escrever mais uma tentativa. Fez o pergaminho pousar magicamente à frente dela, que comprimiu os lábios num gesto nervoso antes de ler a letra garranchosa e comprida de Sirius._

_"Vou acabar sozinho naquela porcaria, você sabe que não me dou bem com quase ninguém do Clube do Slughorn e o James vai levar a Amy. POR FAVOR, vá comigo… POR FAVOR, LENE"._

_Ela perguntou-se qual seria o motivo para ele chamá-la dessa vez. Acontecera poucas vezes de seu melhor amigo convidá-la como acompanhante de uma festa ou reunião. Geralmente estava fugindo de alguma garota mais insistente, mas pelo que sabia, Sirius havia terminado com a última já havia algumas semanas. Olhou-o pelo canto dos olhos. Ele encenava seu melhor olhar pidão: as sobrancelhas erguidas e a testa franzida, aquele olhar, exatamente aquele que ele usava para fazer qualquer garota se derreter e aceitar sair com ele._

_Exatamente aquele que não surtia efeito em melhores amigas, ele já deveria saber. Ela revirou os olhos e rabiscou nervosa o pergaminho._

_"Sirius, ele é meu namorado. O que você acha que ele pensaria? Acha que ia aceitar numa boa?", Sirius leu e em dois segundos o papel pousava novamente a frente dela._

_"Você já o convidou?"_

_Dessa vez Marlene expirou audivelmente, atraindo alguns olhares de alunos entediados pela aula._

_"Sirius! Francamente, para de ser tão insistente!"_

_"Já o convidou?"_

_"Como assim? É óbvio que nos convidamos automaticamente, somos namorados! É claro que ele sabe que vai comigo! Arranje uma das idiotas do seu fã clube e dê uns amassos nela pra se distrair. E agora me deixe assistir à aula!"_

_"Não 'tô com paciência praquelas garotas. Vai comigo."_

_Marlene suspirou irritada. Sirius era egoísta demais, às vezes._

_"Me deixe assistir à aula", escreveu mais uma vez._

_"Marlene, corta essa, você nunca assistiu uma aula de História da Magia na sua vida. Por favor, vai comigo."_

_Sirius a observou escrever uma resposta, ela parecia irritada, mas agora também intrigada. Provavelmente já desconfiava que ele tinha um motivo. Queria que ela soubesse que dessa vez ele realmente não queria passar a noite ao lado de uma garota fútil que mal conhecia._

_"Não." Era tudo o que o pergaminho lhe trouxe. Ele esperou que ela o olhasse, mas sua amiga mantinha-se firme. Será que ela estava gostando do namorado, dessa vez?_

_"Olha pra mim", ela leu a escrita do amigo. Deixou escapar uma exclamação, era difícil assimilar a dimensão do egoísmo manhoso de Sirius._

_"Ora, francamente!", fez pousar o pergaminho na mesa de Sirius._

_"Lene, vai comigo."_

_"Vou com o meu namorado"._

_"Termina com o Wood e vai comigo"._

_Marlene sufocou uma risada e atraiu vários olhares para si. Esperou que todos voltassem a olhar para frente ou dormir para responder._

_"Você 'tá louco?"_

_"Ora, o que custa?"_

_"Custa um namorado."_

_"Ele é tão bom assim ou você perdeu o discurso 'eu me basto' da Lene que eu conheço?"_

_"Ele é tão bom assim. Primeira opção."_

_"Melhor que eu?"_

_"Absolutamente."_

_"Mentira."_

_"Gosto é gosto."_

_"Não vem com essa de que prefere ele, sabe que é mentira. Você não viveria sem mim."_

_"Sem a sua amizade, eu não viveria mesmo. Mas ele é meu namorado, é outra história."_

_"Pela nossa amizade, vai comigo."_

_"Pff"._

_"Sou mais forte que ele, mais bonito…"_

_"Nunca, Sirius. E se você fosse mais bonito, ainda assim eu não iria namorar você, então não vou terminar com ele só pra passar uma noite naquela reunião chata do seu lado."_

_"E se eu te pedisse em namoro, você ia comigo?"_

_"Se você me pedisse em namoro, eu te internaria no St. Mungus."_

_Ela ouviu a risada que ele conteve enquanto respondia._

_"Um namoro relâmpago. Você termina com ele, a gente vai de mãos dadas pra festinha do Slug, e pronto! Fim de namoro."_

_"Isso se chama 'dar uns amassos no meu melhor amigo'. Não, obrigada. Vou com o Augustus."_

_"'Tá tão apaixonada assim?"_

_"Tá com ciúmes?"_

_"Não"._

_"Admite, Black."_

_"Só se você for comigo."_

_Certo, já era demais. Havia um motivo a mais. Sirius não seria tão insistente se não fosse mais importante que fugir de uma garota. "Por que você quer tanto assim que eu vá com você?", escreveu e ficou a olhá-lo. Ele leu, então apoiou a testa numa das mãos, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa. Seus cabelos negros caíram pelo rosto, ele estava sério, sério de verdade. Ele olhou em seus olhos, havia olheiras sob eles. Mas não era o mesmo cansaço que ela lia em seus traços depois das noites de lua cheia. Era um cansaço deprimido, havia uma sombra desenhando suas feições atraentes._

_A expressão que ela fez em seguida foi de compreensão, e Sirius deu um sorriso brando e sincero que ela podia jurar que nunca dera para outra pessoa. Ele sabia que ela havia entendido. Marlene sorriu só com os lábios e meneou o rosto em afirmação, fazendo-o ampliar o sorriso. Ela iria com ele, claro._

_A garota virou-se para frente e se lamentou por Wood, ele era realmente legal, seria mesmo uma pena terminar tudo…_

_Um bilhete surgiu à sua frente._

_"Eu não sou nada sem você", dizia. Ela o olhou quase rindo, ele lhe piscou um olho._

_Wood era legal… Mas melhores amigos são melhores amigos, afinal. E Sirius era… o Sirius. Ponto final._

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_Os quadros do corredor olhavam o casal com certo interesse. Os dois poderiam facilmente fazer parte de uma pintura renascentista que expressa algum mito: ele seria um jovem aristocrático e ela, uma ninfa dos bosques. _

_-- Sabe, Sirius – Era distraído o tom da garota de longos cabelos das cores que o caramelo pode ter -, se eu acreditasse nesse tipo de coisa, diria que desse jeito você vai acabar me fazendo perder o amor da minha vida._

_-- Então vocês terminaram. – O rapaz era alto e usava um tom entediado que condizia com seu aspecto de pintura em preto-e-branco._

_-- É. Eu até pensei em tentar explicar a situação, mas acho que ele pensaria que estou enganando ele, entende? Ele é meio desconfiado de você…_

_Sirius riu._

_-- E com razão. – Ele disse. A verdade é que, por mais que tentassem, não mantinham relacionamentos fiéis com ninguém._

_-- Acho que tenho que tomar jeito. – Ela apontou enquanto admirava um dos quadros, o tom casual. – Quero dizer, posso me arrepender de tratar os caras assim. Um dele pode ser…_

_-- O amor da sua vida? – Ele a interrompeu com ares marotos._

_Ela deu um muxoxo de impaciência._

_-- Nah, nisso eu não acredito. Mas vai que descubro tarde demais que o cara é importante pra mim, que quero ficar com ele só depois de ele descobrir… **aquilo**, e aí ele me dá o fora…_

_-- Isso é só a escola, Lene. Você não vai achar o cara certo pra você aqui._

_Ela o olhou de sobrancelhas erguidas._

_-- Diga isso aos casais apaixonados de Hogwarts._

_Ele riu. De fato, até mesmo Prongs andava convencido de que achara a pessoa certa para ele._

_-- Mas não vai acontecer. - Ele insistiu._

_-- Por que só comigo não poderia acontecer? – Ela o olhou esnobe. Andava impaciente com a mania de Sirius de vê-la como um ser a parte, que não se encaixava em regra alguma._

_-- Sei lá. Você é diferente._

_-- Como assim, Sirius?_

_-- Acha que **eu** encontraria a garota certa pra mim aqui?_

_-- Talvez, oras. – Disse um pouco irritada._

_-- Claro que não! Não levo ninguém a sério!_

_-- Ah, bom, basta você mudar. É o que eu estava dizendo, tenho que mudar._

_-- 'Tá querendo casar, é?_

_Ela cessou o passo um segundo, olhou-o com uma sobrancelha erguida._

_-- Você não entende, não é?_

_-- Nem sei do que você 'tá falando. E acho que é besteira. - Acrescentou em sua sinceridade displicente._

_Chegavam à porta da sala onde acontecia a reunião. Podia-se ouvir uma música animada com som de violinos._

_-- O-ho! Ora, onde está o Wood, McKinnon? – Alteou a voz o professor Slughorn._

_-- Ahn…_

_-- Está namorando o senhor Black, ahn? – Ele sorriu. – Bom só tenho uma coisa a dizer: tenham um filho e me mandem uma foto! Só Merlin sabe quanta beleza e poder vai sair daí!_

_-- Somos só amigos, professor. – Corrigiu Sirius rindo sem esconder algum modo esnobe._

_Marlene o puxou pelo braço para que entrassem logo._

_Havia várias rodas de conversa, olharam ao redor procurando James. Avistaram-no com uma quintanista de cachos castanhos e olhinhos azul-brilhantes, da Hufflepuff. Parecia tremendamente contente por estar onde estava, com quem estava. No entanto James, quando os viu, passou a acenar a mão freneticamente, o rosto em alívio._

_-- Ei, cara. - Cumprimentou-o Sirius. – Oi, Amy._

_-- Vocês demoraram. – James apontou._

_-- Oi, Jim, oi, Amy. – Marlene disse._

_-- Olá, McKinnon! – Cumprimentou alegre a garota, e depois a olhou de cima a baixo e franziu o cenho. - Mas você estava namorando aquele batedor do seu time, o Wood._

_-- Eu sei. – Marlene respondeu olhando-a como se não soubesse falar sua língua._

_-- Você trocou ele pelo Black?! – Perguntou com um sorriso malicioso invadindo seu rosto._

_Marlene olhou-a tão friamente que a garota parou de sorrir._

_-- Não troquei ninguém. Não estou namorando o Sirius._

_A garota sorriu amarelo, como que com medo de Marlene. E logo iniciou um discurso fútil sobre um assunto qualquer._

_-- Vou buscar alguma coisa pra beber. – Marlene disse suspirando._

_Aproximou-se da mesa de bebidas a passos lentos, olhando ao redor os membros desse Clube tacanho. Perto dela, Slughorn segurava a pança enorme para rir das histórias que os alunos que o rodeavam contavam. Marlene desejou estar em sua cama, o dia não estava sendo nada agradável._

_Encheu um copo com hidromel e ia tomar o primeiro gole quando uma garota de brilhantes cabelos acaju e pele pálida apareceu a seu lado._

_-- Pelo jeito você 'tá achando isso um saco. – Disse Lily._

_-- Hum, é verdade._

_A ruiva lhe sorriu divertida._

_-- O Slughorn 'tava falando que com seus poderes você deveria gostar mais de publicidade._

_Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto sorvia um gole de sua bebida._

_-- Disse também que é raro nascer mulheres em sua família, é verdade?_

_-- É. Alguma magia antiga que não entendo direito, um feitiço que jogaram no nome McKinnon. Sou a única em cem anos._

_-- Caramba!_

_-- É. E você? Gostando da festinha?_

_Lily fez uma careta torcendo o nariz e as pintinhas que o cobriam._

_-- Dava dez galeões por minha cama. Mas o Slughorn…_

_-- Você é a preferida dele._

_-- Ele insiste muito que eu venha._

_Sirius apareceu ao lado de Marlene de repente._

_-- Cara, o James 'tá cada vez pior pra escolher garotas. Essa aí é um saco. – Avistou Lily num erguer de sobrancelhas. – E aí, Evans._

_-- Oi._

_-- Bem que você podia aceitar os convites do Prongs, sabe, Evans. Faria um bem danado a todos nós._

_Lily olhou perigosamente para ele, suas sobrancelhas claras franziram-se em ameaça._

_Marlene riu._

_-- Você não pode falar nada, Pads. As garotas com quem você sai praticamente cacarejam._

_Lily riu abertamente._

_-- É – Sirius fingiu-se trágico. – Olha só com quem fui sair hoje. – Disse olhando significativamente para ela._

_Marlene corou e olhou-o indignada._

_-- Você não 'tá saindo comigo._

_-- Mas hoje saí, não é?_

_-- Idiota._

_-- Ei, Lily!_

_-- Ai, não. - Gemeu a garota fazendo careta e rolando os olhos verdes._

_James acabara de chegar, Marlene o olhou, ele passava a mão pelos cabelos._

_-- Como vai? - Ele perguntou. Seu campo de visão parecia reduzido a um rosto contornado por mechas ruivas._

_-- Acabei de ficar bem mal. – Respondeu Lily mal humorada._

_-- Como você se livrou daquela maluca, Prongs? – Sirius perguntou sorrindo maroto._

_-- Ela foi ao banheiro e eu fugi. – James contou orgulhosamente._

_-- Você deveria selecionar melhor suas namoradas, Prongs, 'tá ficando cada vez pior. 'Tô começando a rezar pra Lily sair com você. – Completou o mais alto mirando os olhos de Lily Evans, que o ignorou completamente._

_-- Viu, culpem a Lily. Se ela saísse comigo, o mundo inteiro ficaria bem._

_-- É **Evans**, Potter. – Ela disse virando-se num gracioso jogar de cabelos acaju._

_James foi atrás._

_Sirius ouviu Marlene suspirar._

_-- Será que **isso** que é se apaixonar?_

_E quando ele olhou os olhos castanhos, entendeu que o suspiro era de compenetração, não de contemplação._

_-- Talvez. O James 'tá diferente há muito tempo._

_Ela franziu o cenho._

_-- Acha isso ruim? – Ele perguntou._

_-- E não é?_

_-- Por que seria? Ele parece feliz._

_-- Mas ele não seria mais feliz sem isso?_

_-- Não sei, Lene. Por quê? - Ele a olhou curioso, não era o primeiro assunto tolo que ela levantava hoje._

_-- Sei lá. Talvez… esquece._

_-- O quê?_

_-- Parece besteira, se apaixonar._

_Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela, requerendo resposta._

_-- Ele age como um idiota às vezes. - Ela respondeu seu olhar._

_-- Bom, é… Mas ninguém se importa._

_-- Eu não quero agir como idiota._

_Ele a olhou por um instante, como se procurasse algo novo na pele do rosto de sua melhor amiga._

_-- Você já se apaixonou, Lene?_

_Ela olhou para o próprio copo._

_-- Claro que não. Você saberia, não é?_

_Ouviu-se um grito abafado e algumas risadas._

_Mais a frente, Lily Evans saía enfezada pela porta, com James Potter em seu encalço. Slughorn olhava-os compenetrado._

_-- Pads, vamos aproveitar a deixa e ir embora?_

_-- Fechado._

_Saíram sem que o professor os visse, ele ainda fazia um discurso sobre a potência de Lily Evans._

_Já a dobrar o longo corredor, o garoto pronunciou-se._

_-- Você vai dormir agora?_

_-- Acho que vou… - Mas o olhou mais uma vez, analisando sua expressão. As olheiras sobre a pele pálida e os lábios finos comprimidos num certo desgosto. – Ou não.._

_Ele baixou os olhos._

_-- Sirius, aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_-- Você não viu?_

_-- O quê?_

_-- O meu irmão._

_-- Que tem o Regulus?_

_-- Ele… 'tá andando com aqueles Slytherin. Aqueles, saca? Nott, Travers…_

_Marlene se assustou._

_-- Merlin, você tem certeza? Eu os vi juntos esses dias, mas achei que era besteira, jogam no time juntos… - Ela cobriu os próprios lábios. - Merlin! Mas Regulus é bem mais novo que eles…_

_-- É, devem estar fazendo ele de capacho. – Sirius suspirou, sua voz saiu carregada de amargura._

_-- Você tem certeza que ele 'tá andando com eles mesmo?_

_Sirius parou de andar._

_-- Eu fui falar com ele. Disse pra ele se afastar, que ele não precisava daquilo e que se ferraria ali no meio. Eles usam os mais novos pro pior, você sabe._

_-- E o que ele disse?_

_-- Nada. Ficou quieto. Aí eu disse pra ele sair lá de casa, vir morar comigo, porque eu sei bem o que os Black dizem, pressionam. Eu o protegeria, Lene, eu o esconderia…_

_-- Sei que sim, Sirius._

_-- Mas ele escondeu o rosto. Ele sabe que eu entendo, mas escondeu o rosto e repetiu as palavras da mãe. Me chamou de traidor do sangue, e aquelas idiotices todas. – Ele segurou o braço dela. – Lene, eu sei que é da boca pra fora. Ele não sabe nem mentir! O que eu faço?_

_Marlene o olhou aflita e triste. Mordeu os próprios lábios e segurou o punho de Sirius._

_-- Ele quer agradar meus pais e aqueles caras idiotas, ele não consegue se livrar do mundo deles, daquela pressão. Antes ele 'tava empolgado, lembra? Quando fugi, ele realmente parecia acreditar no que dizia. Mas agora acho que ele percebeu. Acho que ele 'tá com medo e pensa que é obrigação defender a honra daquela podridão lá de casa. Acho que… - Ele virou o rosto. – Ele acha que tem que fazer aquilo. E... e em parte é culpa minha, eu saí e ele ficou. Ficou com tudo, com toda a pressão_

_-- Sirius, a culpa não é sua, não vem com essa. Você o chamou..._

_-- E eu… eu não sei o que fazer. Ele não é assassino, Lene. Você brincava com a gente, você sabe disso. E agora… **o que é que eu faço**?_

_Ela suspirou de coração partido e o abraçou forte._

_-- Acho que tudo que você pode fazer, Sirius, é tentar outras vezes. Esperar, e tentar falar com ele. Uma hora ele vai mudar de idéia. Ele vai voltar, Sirius. - Ela não queria acreditar. Sentiu o cheiro do cabelo de Sirius e lembrou como o de Regulus era parecido, como os dois eram parecidos. Ele tinha que voltar. - Vai voltar, sim._

_-- Só espero que não decida isso tarde demais._

_Ela segurou sua a mão e o conduziu para voltarem. No topo de alguma das escadas, ela achou que deveria dizer:_

_-- Sirius._

_-- Hum._

_-- Você é um ótimo irmão._

_-- Sou um fracasso como irmão, Lene._

_-- Não. Não, mesmo. – Ela o olhou sincera no castanho brilhando caramelado. Seu olhar, o modo como ela acreditava que Sirius era bom, fez com que ele acreditasse em suas palavras._

_Ele a olhou com gratidão._

_-- Valeu, Lene._

_Ela sorriu e continuou a caminhar._

_-- Valeu por terminar seu namoro só pra isso, também._

_Ela deu de ombros e ainda continuou. Percebeu que ele parara e parou também, virando-se um pouco à frente dele._

_-- Tudo bem, ele não era o amor da minha vida. - Disse rindo._

_-- Ah, não?_

_-- De forma alguma. - Ela fingiu-se analítica. - Acho que quando a gente troca uns amassos com um batedor charmoso por uma conversa triste com um amigo, e no fim da noite ainda acha que isso valeu a pena… bom, acho que não é caso de "amor verdadeiro". – Disse rindo-se._

_Ele riu também._

_-- Posso compensar você, se quiser. - Ele se aproximou com a cabeça erguida num gesto sedutor de um jeito elegante. - Também sou batedor e sou muito mais charmoso, sabe._

_Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha._

_-- Você não 'tava usando a tática do cachorro triste comigo, ou 'tava?_

_Ele riu._

_-- O negócio com o irmão mais novo sempre funciona._

_Ela riu divertida._

_-- Não, não funcionou. - Apontou um dedo para ele, como que para afatá-lo._

_Ele segurou seu braço._

_-- Não, mesmo?_

_-- Não, Sirius. - Ela afastou o rosto. Ele tinha que parar com aquilo._

_-- Ah, qual é. – Ele disse rouco enquanto tentava abraçá-la. Conseguiu prendê-la entre seus braços. – Não funcionou nem um pouquinho?_

_-- Você 'tá particularmente insistente hoje, não é? - Ela disse. Tentava se afastar, mas ele já a empurrara contra a parede. Ele cheirou seu pescoço e ela se arrepiou instantaneamente._

_Ela ouvia a respiração dele próxima a seu ouvido. E ele sussurrou:_

_-- É só você parar de resistir que eu paro de insistir._

_Ela riu entre cócegas e deleite._

_-- Você devia admitir logo que é louco por mim. – Ficara muito perigoso agora. Ela saiu de braços e voltou a andar._

_-- Ora, e por quê? - Ele olhou suas costas._

_-- Pra variar – Marlene fez um gesto no ar com a mão, já mais a frente. Ele ficou um tempo parado admirando suas pernas e costas, um jeans velho, botas longas e uma camiseta larga caindo-lhe e delineando o corpo enquanto ela andava._

_-- Não 'tô a fim de variar hoje. - Ele disse a segui-la._

_-- Não 'tô a fim de você hoje. – Mentiu, por pura brincadeira, vontade de provocá-lo. Mas seu tom fora de pouco caso, e ele não gostou._

_Ele parou um momento de andar. _

_-- Corta essa! – Em três passos a alcançou e a puxou para si, olhou sério, de um jeito inquisidor e diferente, como se exigisse a verdade dela._

_Ela caiu na risada._

_-- Quando é que você vai admitir que me quer louca e eternamente, hein, Sirius Black?_

_Às vezes homens têm a resposta na ponta da língua. A resposta verdadeiramente errada._

_-- Quando o estoque de garotas de Hogwarts acabar._

_O sorriso dela sumiu como num feitiço. Ela franziu o cenho e desvencilhou-se dele com rispidez nos gestos, passando a andar rápido._

_-- Lene? Que foi?_

_-- Você não vai mais me beijar, Sirius._

_-- Quê?_

_-- Isso mesmo que você ouviu._

_-- Como?!_

_-- Você-não-vai-me-beijar-outra-vez-nessa-vida._

_Ele a puxou bruscamente pelo braço._

_-- Como assim?_

_-- Você ouviu!_

_-- Não, não ouvi._

_Ela se virou, ele a puxou com força e a prendeu contra seu corpo, ela se agitou, mas não conseguiu se soltar. Ele a empurrava contra uma parede e estava perto demais, a garota parou de tentar sair de seus braços._

_-- Repete. – Ele sussurrou, perto demais, mesmo._

_Ela virou o rosto._

_-- Repete, Lene. O que você disse?_

_-- Foi só uma conseqüência do que você disse. – Não ia deixar essa passar barata. Baixou o rosto para reduzir o perigo._

_-- Eu nem lembro mais o que eu falei. – Admitiu, era verdade._

_Ela revirou os olhos. E depois o olhou para dizer._

_-- Mas eu lem- Ele lhe roubou um beijo brusco e forçoso. – SIRIUS!_

_-- Opa. – Ele fingiu sorrindo matreiro._

_Ela não conseguiu se conter e riu._

_-- Não, isso tem que parar. - Marlene tentou se recompor e se soltou._

_-- O quê?!_

_-- O que? Eu trair meus namorados com você, você trair suas namoradas comigo, a gente se beijar a toa, eu fazer tudo por você e achar que você não faria por mim…_

_-- Eu faria por você…_

_-- Acho que não, Sirius. - Ela parou e o olhou sincera. - Você não terminaria com uma garota pra me socorrer de um dia ruim._

_Eles se olharam por um tempo._

_Sirius suspirou._

_-- Onde você quer chegar, Lene?_

_-- Bom, talvez a gente deva agir como amigos normais._

_-- Você já tentou sugerir isso…_

_-- Há quase dois anos, talvez agora a gente consiga. - A voz dela saiu mais fina, estava nervosa. Ele pensou mais uma vez no que se passava com sua amiga._

_-- Você consegue?_

_-- Acho que sim._

_-- Consegue ficar sem me beijar? – Perguntou e a puxou mais uma vez bruscamente, selando os lábios dela._

_-- Se você parar com isso - Ela lhe deu um tapa no braço, mas ele a apertou forte contra o próprio peito, seus rostos estavam próximos demais -, eu... consigo._

_-- Eu não consigo, então…_

_-- Se você se controlar, consegue. São só hormônios._

_Ele pestanejou para ela com o cenho franzido._

_-- Só hormônios. – Repetiu. – Essa conversa já aconteceu._

_-- Ah, então você lembra?_

_-- Claro que sim, Lene. 'Tá ficando doida? O que você quer?_

_-- Sei lá. Dormir._

_-- 'Tá, então vai._

_-- Se você me soltar…_

_-- E se eu não soltar?_

_-- Sirius, por favor…_

_-- 'Tá. – Ele largou-a, deixando um espaço mínimo entre seus corpos propositalmente. Ela não resistiria à aproximação._

_Ela engoliu em seco. Ele realmente complicava as coisas._

_Baixou o rosto e riu._

_-- Odeio você, Sirius._

_Ele sorriu satisfeito, esperou que ela o olhasse outra vez. Mas antes mesmo que o fizesse, ela o puxou pela gravata e encostou seus lábios. Ele a agarrou e a empurrou contra a parede, mas ela desvencilhou-se e saiu de seus braços às pressas, correu alguns metros. Precisava raciocinar._

_-- Lene!?_

_-- Não vamos mais nos beijar, Sirius. Esse foi o último._

_Ele balançou o rosto._

_-- Sua maluca!_

_-- Não. Isso é **sanidade**! Pode acreditar!_

_-- Claro que não! É assim que vamos ficar doidos!_

_-- Boa noite, Sirius._

_-- Duvido que isso vá durar, amanhã mesmo você vai me pedir um beijo._

_-- Quer apostar isso? – Parou de frente para ele. Ele apressou os passos, as mãos já na direção de sua cintura, mas ela correu outra vez._

_-- EI! – Marlene o estava deixando doido. _

_Ela riu divertida. _

_-- Vamos apostar quem pede um beijo mais rápido? - Perguntou rindo._

_Ele parou e esfregou as mãos no rosto._

_-- Quer saber? - Olhou bem para a amiga. - Apostado!_

_-- E o que eu vou ganhar quando você perder, Sirius?_

_Ele sorriu sedutor._

_-- Quando **eu** ganhar, vou ter total direito sobre seu corpo._

_Ela riu jogando os cabelos para trás. Ele mordeu os lábios quando mirou seu pescoço livre dos cabelos castanhos._

_-- Tanto faz, você não vai ganhar. Mas se eu ganhar, você nunca mais vai deixar de fazer nada comigo por causa de outra garota._

_Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. E sorriu **daquele jeito** que ela sabia ser só para ela._

_-- 'Tá. - Disse antes de se precipitar e tentar beijá-la outra vez. Ela correu até o retrato gritando a senha e entrando às pressas. Por mais incrível que parecesse, aquela fora uma das coisas mais sensatas que já fizera na vida. Mas ainda assim, não enchia seu peito do que parecia faltar gritantemente._

_Quantos milhares de tratos, apostas, acordos ou pactos eles fariam e quebrariam até as coisas parecerem certas? Quantas vezes ela ainda teria que esconder o aperto no coração, e quando aprenderia a se controlar? Porque quando ela deitava em sua cama, algo vazio tomava seu peito, por mais cheio e **completo** que ele se mantivesse durante o dia. Até quando? Quanto tempo ainda teria de fingir que aquele sorriso que ele dava não era único e exclusivamente **dela**?_

Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
(Ninguém sabe mas você tem um sorriso secreto)  
And you use it only for me  
(E você usa só pra mim)  
Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
(Ninguém sabe mas você tem um sorriso secreto)  
And you use it only for me  
(E você usa só pra mim)

So use it and prove it  
(Então use e prove)  
Remove this whirling sadness  
(Tire essa tristeza)  
I'm losing, I'm bluesing  
(Estou perdendo, estou entristecendo)  
But you can save me from madness  
(Mas você pode me salvar da loucura)

(Secret Smile - Semisonic)

* * *

**N/A**: crueldade essa coisa de as pessoas serem obrigadas a cursar alguma coisa na universidade!! eu seria dez milhoes de vezes mais feliz se ficasse o dia inteiro em casa lendo e escrevendo minhas bobeirinhas! por isso, me perdoem a demora. se demoro é realmente por falta de tempo, porque isso aqui é a coisa que mais gosto de fazer!

o chap tá grande, vcs gostam qnd é grande? as vezes acho q tenho q resumir meus textos... essa fanfic é realmente longa e é estranho começar a escrever uma história aos 15, voltar aos 17 e já ter 18 e continuar escrevendo....... tem mta coisa q começo a achar boba, mas é assim mesmo, né. eu nao tenho experiencia nenhuma entao me perdoo rs.

ai, e essa nova gramática, vou tentar me adequar pra vcs... nao estudo nada disso, meu curso nao tem NADA a ver com textos e estorinhas, eu q sou maluca mesmo....

bom, me digam se tá legal ou não! REVIEWS!!!

bjoconas


	21. A Sangue e a Fogo

**n/a: **só pra deixar claro: a primeira e a última parte são do presente, a do meio é lembrança (dos três!). e o capítulo é enoooorme porque acho que vou levar um tempo pra atualizar, vão começar as provas e tem a Higway e agora a Sea... ok? assim vcs podem ler um pouquinho de cada vez e esperar mais tempo sem me xingar pelo atraso ^^

* * *

Capítulo 21. **A Sangue e a Fogo**

-- Só que dessa vez não vai ser na Sala Comunal. – Continuava sua explicação o garoto de bonitos e bastos cabelos castanhos, segurando a mão dela mesmo enquanto ajeitava a gola da capa para se aquecer melhor; nevava copiosamente.

Estavam margeando a Floresta Proibida – ele lhe dissera que a levaria para "ver uma coisa" com um sorriso absolutamente maroto no rosto. Conversavam agora sobre a festa que o sétimo ano daria como despedida de Hogwarts.

-- E vai ser na Floresta Proibida, por acaso? – Marlene perguntou irônica, já que não entendia o que estavam fazendo ali. Limpou alguns flocos de neve dos cabelos dela e depois do namorado.

Então Remus abriu um sorriso ladino que ninguém diria caber em seu rosto de mocinho de filme inglês, mas que ela já vira várias vezes.

-- Vai. – Ele respondeu e fez os olhos dela se arregalarem para ele.

Ela ainda o olhava assustada quando ele cessou o passo meio risonho.

-- Remus Lupin, você tem muito o que me exp-

Ela ia dizendo, antes de voltar o rosto para sua frente e se deparar com aquela cena.

Só agora ela percebeu que não via Sirius beijando uma garota há um tempo, porque seus instintos pareciam ter se desacostumado ao que ela se habituara e fizera seu corpo obrigatoriamente ignorar: cenas como _aquela_, a sua frente.

Sirius forçava o corpo de uma garota de cabelos pretos e sedosos contra o tronco de uma árvore, suas mãos pálidas destacavam-se sobre a capa preta em que apertava sua cintura.

-- Explicar. – Ela finalizou. A mistura da sensação do _que não deveria sentir mas estava sentindo e não estava mais acostumada a sentir_ a fez ficar repentinamente nervosa e suas mãos gelaram.

Quando ela voltou os olhos para Remus, ele já lhe olhava com olhos de caçador cobrindo o mel naturalmente bondoso.

Ela o olhou fingindo não saber o porquê daquele olhar.

-- Acho que chegamos em má hora. – Cochichou para ele.

Ele entreabriu os lábios, mas não foi sua voz que se fez ouvir.

-- Ei. – O trovejar rouco de Sirius fez-se soar pela floresta sombria.

-- Vim mostrar pra Lene. – Explicou Remus, de um jeito frio que ela odiava ver entre os dois.

-- Oi. – Disse a garota que estava com Sirius bastante corada. Era Corvinal, Marlene lembrava. Forçou um sorriso para ela.

E não olhou nos olhos de Sirius e jurou a si mesma que não o faria até saírem dali, ou talvez até que ela reformulasse suas barreiras de proteção contra esse tipo de cena.

-- Você me mostra outra hora. – Marlene pediu, já puxando a mão de Remus para que voltassem atrás.

-- Não. A gente já 'tava indo. A Bess tem aula agora. – Sirius disse.

Marlene já estava de costas para eles puxando a mão de Remus com força. Remus a segurou pela cintura e a fez se voltar novamente para a clareira à sua frente. De uma maneira irônica e cruel, seus olhos depararam-se com a nebulosidade dos de Sirius, bem mais próximo agora e de mãos dadas com a morena.

Os olhos castanhos dela desviaram-se rápido dos seus, como se tivessem sido queimados. Sirius cerrou o maxilar e guiou Bess Smith para fora da floresta.

-- Mas como vocês vão fazer para ninguém perceber? – Marlene perguntou fazendo tanta força para se concentrar que sentiu um repentino calor.

-- Perceber o quê? – A voz de Remus ainda estava áspera, ele a olhou com um pouco de frieza e desconfiança.

-- A festa, oras! – Ela fez um gesto de obviedade. – Não acredito que _você_ concordou em dar uma festa na Floresta Proibida, Rem.

Ela se consertara bastante rápido, Remus pensou. Rápido demais para alguém que se importa com o que viu. Ignorou qualquer coisa a mais e puxou o corpo dela de encontro ao seu, segurando sua cintura, na opinião dela, possessivamente.

-- O Prongs organizou quase tudo. – Ele explicou, sorrindo de perto.

Ela riu, sentiu-se mais leve com a confiança que voltou a iluminar os olhos dele.

-- Você sabe que vai ser impossível que alguém não pegue uma festa aqui, não sabe?

Ele sorriu outra vez ladino, selou os lábios nos dela e disse:

-- Até parece que você não cresceu com a gente, Lene. Ninguém vai descobrir essa festa, eu garanto. E vai ser pra poucas pessoas, fica mais fácil.

-- Mas Dumbledore com certeza tem um método de nos manter longe dessa floresta, Moony, é claro que tem.

O sorriso dele se ampliou, lembrou a ela o sorriso que Sirius e James davam, era raro no rosto de Remus, mas o deixava tão perfeitamente atraente que ela mordeu os lábios.

-- Exato. Prongs descobriu_ esse_ _método_. E agora podemos burlar _esse método_.

Marlene riu jogando os cabelos para trás.

-- Achei que vocês tivessem parado com essas coisas. Ou diminuído.

-- Não vai ter risco nenhum. Vem, vem ver onde vamos fazer a música tocar. – Ele a puxou pela mão grande, as cicatrizes da última lua cheia se fazendo sentir. – Ah, e você vai fazer o _Abaffiato_ pra nós.

Ela sorriu contente. Uma noite de festa no estilo maroto de divertir as coisas. Algo que certamente faria tudo parecer de volta a seu lugar.

-- Ótimo. – Respondeu sentindo as mãos quentinhas outra vez. - Ei, Rem, - Ela lembrou-se num tom quase displicente. - a Lily não vai matar o Prongs?

Remus riu.

-- Talvez.

-- Pobre Jim…

O garoto parou e virou-se para ela.

-- Nunca vi a Lily como agora. – Ele ficou repentinamente sério, como se aquilo realmente o intrigasse. - Ela parece… mortalmente apaixonada.

-- Mortalmente? – Repetiu a garota com um riso fazendo o vapor sair branco sobre seus lábios vermelhos.

-- Mortalmente. – Ele repetiu mais sombrio; enquanto lembrava sem querer de um dia do sexto ano no qual, curiosamente, Sirius também pensava naquele momento. Em seguida, Marlene também lembrou-se daquilo.

* * *

_A garota tinha batom nos lábios e um perfume forte e doce emanava de seu pescoço. Sirius sentia um leve orgulho lhe encher o peito enquanto admirava seu perfil feminino de uma beleza moderna e sedutora, e correspondia a seus olhares de um azul clarinho. Era certamente uma das garotas mais bonitas da escola, pensou. Falava de algum sábado na saca de algum parente… ou seria em Hogsmeade? Ele não prestava muita atenção, mantinha seu sorriso galante-porém-displicente para torturá-la até o fim da festa, e fazê-la ansiosa o suficiente para não demorar na hora de tirar a saia. O sorriso dela sumiu por um segundo e ele notou que uma outra garota aparecera ali - amiga dela, ele lembrou. Deu qualquer desculpa tola e foram as duas juntas ao banheiro._

_Sirius contemplou por um segundo a repentina solidão e as cortinas magicamente brilhantes da "festa de começo de ano" do Clube do Slug. Girou nos calcanhares e seu olhar pousou a um dos cantos da Sala Comunal._

_A menina, em seus 16 anos, tinha cabelos compridos e castanhos; o brilho dourado se fazia ver quando ela ria e as luzes da festa se refletiam neles. Não usava vestes de festa – como nunca fazia se não fosse obrigada – mas chamava a atenção pelo modo como as roupas lhe caiam bem, delineando de um jeito quase misterioso suas curvas marcantes. Remus gesticulava algo que o fez lembrar da peça que pregaram em Filch mais cedo e Marlene ria muito._

_Seus braços se tocavam. Ela não entendeu por que de repente isso era sensível e notável a ponto de ela contar as vezes que acontecia. Uma, duas, três, agora quatro. Quatro vezes que durante as risadas seus braços se aproximavam e roçavam um no outro sobre – mas ela sentia __**sob**__ – sua camiseta e a camisa de uniforme que ele não tivera tempo de trocar por causa da monitoria. E o jeito que ele sorria, quase um enigma em força de lábios e dentes (como ele conseguia ser tão misterioso?), também era notável, tão sensível para ela que a fazia querer tocar aquele sorriso._

_Mas seus braços se afastaram e ele teve de ir a qualquer lugar. "Já volto", ele confirmou num último sorriso misterioso. _

_Ela olhava para o próprio copo, pensando em mistérios. Mistérios lunares, mistérios cor de mel. Infelizmente, pegou-se pensando, mistérios são sempre cinzentos._

_-- Ei. – Ela ouviu um tom rouco próximo a seu ouvido. Sobressaltou-se e se virou para ele. Sirius tentara assustá-la. Olhou bastante irritada, mas pelo que acontecera mais cedo, não pelo susto._

_-- Cai fora, Black. – Disse empurrando-o pelo ombro de um jeito arredio._

_-- Qual é, McKinnon._

_Marlene suspirou nervosa, sentia o sangue ferver só de lembrar do que ele lhe fizera mais cedo._

_-- Você me fez levar aquela detenção por causa __**de uma garota**__. – Deixou escapar num sibilar agudo. Já repetira isso cem vezes para ele, mas não conseguia se conformar._

_-- Ela é legal. – Ele disse simplesmente._

_Marlene o olhou fulminante._

_-- Não vou perdoar você __**nunca **__por isso. – Ela ressaltou, não queria expressar tanta mágoa, mas estava mesmo decepcionada._

_-- Ciúmes?_

_-- Falta de consideração, da sua parte._

_-- Consideração?_

_-- Coisa que amigos têm um pelo outro._

_-- Ah… - Ele fez entre brincadeira e indiferença. - Não diga que sou um amigo ruim, Lenny._

_Ela o olhou e pôs uma das mãos na cintura; sem se conter – desistira de gastar energia com isso há algum tempo – ele passou os olhos pelo desenho que se fez de seu corpo._

_-- Você é bom amigo, com James. Não comigo._

_-- Ah, qual é… Eu 'tava louco por ela._

_A garota respirou fundo e virou o rosto para um lado, mas não pôde se controlar e o empurrou no peito, de um jeito meio moleque. _

_Ele deu um passo para trás para se equilibrar e riu. Depois segurou os ombros dela ainda com tom de brincadeira._

_-- Acho que você 'tá com ciúmes, isso sim._

_Ela fixou os olhos nos dele. O peito dela subia e descia sob a camiseta, devagar e depois mais rápido. Não fez esforço para que Sirius a soltasse, somente o encarou com raiva, sem pestanejar. Achara tão injusto e humilhante o que Sirius fez naquele dia que o ódio lhe atingia em socos internos. Marlene queria bater nele, queria gritar com ele porque era revoltante o fato de ele tê-la deixado de lado, __**deixado que ela pegasse uma detenção**__, por causa de mais uma daquelas garotas. Não sabia explicar ao certo por que aquilo a revoltava tanto, não sabia dizer as palavras certas para expressar aquela injustiça – era pior que injustiça, e ela nem conhecia uma palavra para isso -, mas sabia que fazia seu peito doer e a raiva esquentar seu rosto e arranhar sua garganta. Ignorou a vontade de chorar (seria ainda mais humilhante) e se concentrou ainda mais no ódio._

_Queria que Sirius sentisse pelo menos um pouco daquela raiva dolorida. E "dor" era uma palavra tão leve para o que sentia…_

_E subitamente, a essa altura de seus pensamentos, Sirius largou seus ombros e olhou assustado para o próprio peito esquerdo, com uma careta de dor. Não exprimiu som algum, mas segurou o lado esquerdo da camisa e a puxou, olhando o próprio corpo sob o tecido._

_-- __**Foi você que fez isso**__?! – Ele perguntou atônito._

_-- O quê? – Ela se esticou e tentou olhar. Sirius franzia o cenho e meneava o rosto para ela, assustado como quase nunca ficava._

_-- Como…?_

_-- Que foi?!_

_-- Você…!_

_Ela puxou a camisa do amigo o suficiente para ver um corte vermelho e como que feito a fogo sobre seu peito esquerdo. Arregalou os olhões castanhos para ele._

_Sirius a fez soltar a mão de sua camisa num gesto rude e a olhou intrigado._

_-- O que 'tá acontecendo? – Remus perguntou assim que chegou._

_-- Eu… - Marlene começou._

_-- Sirius, vamos dançar? – A menina – __**dona da loucura de Sirius, Marlene fez-se registrar **__- também chegou._

_-- Maluca. – Sirius sussurrou sombriamente nervoso antes de se virar e dar a mão à ruiva._

_Marlene assistiu-o se afastar, uma expressão entre susto e mágoa pintava seu rosto. Ainda respirava de um modo pesado quando Remus tocou seu braço, dessa vez com a mão._

_-- O que 'tá acontecendo?_

_Marlene o olhou assombrada._

_-- Acho que fiz o que você me ensinou._

_-- O quê?!_

_-- Aquele troço sem varinha. – Ela fez um gesto vago com a mão, tentando parar de olhar para as costas de Sirius._

_Ele se engasgou com a bebida._

_-- Você é louca? Não ensinei a você, só contei que __**aconteceu**__. Você colocou __**fogo**__ em alguma coisa?_

_Marlene o olhou intrigada. Talvez não fosse o mesmo feitiço, pensou._

_-- Eu não sei._

_-- Como assim? Alguma coisa pegou fogo?_

_-- O… o peito do… O Sirius._

_-- __**Você colocou fogo no Sirius?! **__– Remus sussurrou alarmado, olhando para o lado para que o amigo fora._

_-- Não! – Ela respondeu rápido, um pouco alto demais. – Não eu só… Fiz um… meio que um corte, mas parecia de fogo. – Completou assombrada e olhou as próprias mãos._

_Remus entreabriu os lábios. Pensou em se preocupar, mas Sirius parecia bem, então concluiu que o corte fora superficial. Passou a olhar Marlene com surpresa e um certo brilho de admiração escapava de seus olhos. Era perigoso o que ela fizera, mas não conseguiu deixar de pensar que fora uma magia poderosa._

_-- Maluca. – Ele repetiu o que Sirius dissera, mas com aquele sorriso misterioso._

_Marlene riu nervosa. Foi se acalmando aos poucos. Eles ficaram de repente sem assunto, e o modo como Remus a olhava já a estava incomodando (ele parecia prestes a rir a todo momento), então ela pigarreou e o olhou num dramático tom de mistério, que era o assunto do qual conseguia se lembrar._

_-- Então… Conte-me um segredo, misterioso Remus Lupin._

_Ele riu, tentou parar de pensar no que ela acabara de fazer, mas não conseguia disfarçar um interesse admirado ao olhá-la._

_-- Um segredo?_

_-- É. – Marlene pestanejou daquele jeito meio felino; talvez tivesse um pouco a mais de álcool naquele hidromel, que, aliás, não deveriam estar bebendo._

_E então sentiu, e lembrava-se como associou à mágica __**dela**__, seu corpo se transformar pouco a pouco, fazendo uma alusão imprópria à "transformação" que sofria verdadeiramente, uma vez por mês. O ar escapou leve e o coração foi acelerando. De fato, era como se render à lua cheia, só que sem a dor no corpo, mas com uma pontada no peito._

_Marlene se aproximou sem realmente ter motivo, e pensou que não deveria fazê-lo exatamente na mesma medida em que ele não deveria olhá-la daquela forma ou sorrir aquele sorriso._

– _É verdade… – Ela começou em tom falsamente misterioso, sentia algo estranho no ar e achava que vinha dele –… que você tem um grande segredo?_

_Ele fez o riso disfarçar a respiração um pouquinho mais rápida; tinha plena noção do modo como os dentes dela tocavam o lábio inferior quando sorria._

_-- Bom, é… - Concordou charmoso._

_-- E qual é ele? – Ela perguntou em tom impetuoso, uma sobrancelha erguida naquele ar um pouquinho esnobe que ela tinha._

_Ele engoliu a seco seu segredo e a vontade de contar para ela. Fez doer sua garganta e seu peito._

_-- É secreto demais. – Disse num sorriso conformado._

_-- Lupino demais? – Ela brincou. Mas ele não riu. Não conseguiu tirar os olhos dela, não pôde evitar não olhar seus lábios, não controlou o mais um passo que deu e teve que morder o interior de sua boca para contentar seus dentes._

_-- Não. – Sua voz estava mais rouca. - Meu maior segredo não tem nada a ver com lobos. – Ele olhou para o lado em que via Sirius e a nova namorada conversando. - Esse é o segundo maior._

_Marlene meio que ofegou. Tentou manter o sorriso brincalhão, mas ele sumiu e a fez morder o lábio inferior com força. Sentia o coração acelerar a cada minuto, e uma ânsia por saber aquela verdade com que brincavam. Porque se fosse, se fosse o que ela queria que fosse…_

_-- E qual é o primeiro? – Perguntou num fôlego meio lento._

_Remus a olhou e sorriu triste._

_-- Não posso contar. Mesmo._

_Ela controlou o tom de voz, para que não saísse agudo como parecia que ia sair:_

_-- Me conta, Rem._

_-- Não posso. – Ele a olhou intrigado, havia um brilho intenso de interesse nos olhos castanho-esverdeados e isso alimentou seu coração de uma força que não poderia alimentar._

_-- Por que não?_

_-- Não… não devo. – Ele olhou para os lados e passou a mão pelos cabelos, ficando ainda mais charmoso._

_Ela cravou as unhas nas mãos e tentou se concentrar para dizer brincando:_

_-- Monitorzinho covarde._

_Ele riu. Passou as duas mãos pelos cabelos outra vez; precisava ocupá-las para não capturar Marlene e fugir com ela dali. Mas seus pés o traíram e o levaram mais próximo dela, mais um passo, mais centímetros. O cheiro dela só piorava as coisas._

_Ela engoliu uma porção exagerada de saliva que se formara em sua boca. Suas unhas já machucavam a pele das palmas de suas mãos e ela era incapaz de lembrar como é que se respirava normalmente._

_Até que um grito agudo fez-se soar sobre a música da festa._

_Os dois olharam assustados em redor, Remus olhou Marlene lívido, como se surpreendesse a si mesmo prestes a fazer algo de ruim a ela. Olhavam-se aturdidos até Slughorn dizer alto:_

_-- O que foi isso?_

_-- O Si-… O Sirius Black! – Gritou novamente aquela voz aguda._

_Uma roda abriu-se em meio à festa, tão repentinamente que parecia irreal, e o corpo de Sirius jazia no centro, uma mancha vermelha em seu peito esquerdo. Vermelha como… __**sangue**__. Marlene sufocou um grito com as mãos. Num segundo ela, James, Remus e Peter estavam ao lado de Sirius, sentados no chão e chamando por seu nome._

_O professor os afastou, analisou ele mesmo o jovem desmaiado; rapidamente ergueu o rosto pálido de susto._

_-- Parece… - Ele começou, havia um temor profundo em sua voz. - Evans! Chame o diretor!_

_-- O que aconteceu, professor? – James perguntou aturdido enquanto segurava Marlene._

_-- Vou levá-lo à enfermaria, isso é caso de arte das trevas, isso é… __**terrível**__!_

_James e Remus se entreolharam sombrios e preocupados, Marlene apertou forte o braço de James e o puxou para irem atrás de Slughorn e do corpo que ele fazia flutuar a seu lado. Ela estava pálida e parecia incapaz de falar. Remus franzia a testa tenso._

* * *

O professor Slughorn os olhava quase enfadonhamente. Mandara-os ficar após a aula depois de um tumulto que provocaram ao tentarem jogar suas respectivas Poções do Esquecimento um no outro, depois de uma discussão demasiado barulhenta. Habituado, acostumado, _fatigado_ pelos castigos e repreensões que sempre dera aos amigos daqueles dois e _àqueles dois_, olhava-os nesse momento sem demonstrar sinal de decepção ou raiva. Seus bigodes balançavam-se no rosto um pouco incomodados, e se não fosse isso, poder-se-ia dar o professor por entediado.

-- Limpem. – Rosnou simplesmente. Dumbledore estava certo, pensou, não adiantava dizer muito mais àqueles garotos.

Sirius e Marlene se entreolharam ainda com raiva e pegaram suas varinhas num suspiro uníssono.

-- Ora, ora. – Rosnou Slghorn outra vez. – Vocês são mais práticos nisso que eu, absolutamente. Será mesmo preciso dizer que é _sem uso de mágica_?

Marlene gemeu de um jeito mimado e Sirius encarou Slughorn em um tédio quase desrespeitoso, enquanto o homem a sua frente exigia as varinhas num gesto de mãos gordas estendidas.

O professor virou-se e andou até a saída, mas virou-se novamente sob o portal e os olhou como quem tem uma idéia.

-- Depois de limparem, destruam o bicho-papão que entrou no meu armário, sim? As varinhas – ele andou até a mesa novamente e as colocou sobre o móvel – estarão aqui. Não preciso dizer também que saberei se vocês as usarem para outros fins. – Completou fechando a porta em seguida.

-- Ótimo! – Ironizou Sirius assim que a porta bateu. – Tenho um encontro e vou me atrasar por sua culpa. Você tem que aprender a não falar tão alto. – Completou num tom de quem ensinava algo realmente importante a um jovem teimoso.

Ela o olhou incrédula e irritada.

-- É você quem tem que parar de me encher o saco!

-- Qual é, você que foi bruta.

Ela o olhou por um instante, entreabriu os lábios revoltada, mas ele deu aquele sorriso charmosamente irritante e ela não disse nada. Decidiu-se por ignorá-lo e passou a limpar as poções com um pano.

Ele a seguiu no gesto.

-- Não precisa ficar muda, é só não falar tão alto.

-- _Cala a boca, Sirius_.

O pulso fino dela empurrava o pano para um lado e para o outro, e ele não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco satisfeito com aquilo. Era quase como se as coisas estivesses normais outra vez.

Logo terminaram de limpar as poções no silêncio que enfim foi interrompido por Sirius.

-- Se quiser eu destruo o bicho-papão, pode ir.

-- Você não disse que tem um encontro com a… Bess? Deixa comigo.

Eles se encararam por um momento, numa conversa taciturna que ressaltava o rancor nos olhos de Marlene. Por fim a garota deu as costas a ele e atravessou a sala; abriu o armário com a varinha em punho. E deveria ter-se preparado melhor para a velocidade com que as coisas aconteceram a partir daí.

Num átimo de segundo o vulto transformou-se numa seqüência de pessoas mortas: James, Remus, - Marlene deu um passo para trás, empalidecendo e tentando se preparar para o feitiço, mas a cada transformação sua postura ia caindo, como se perdesse forças -, primos e tios dela, sua avó e, entre elas, como era de se esperar, um Sirius morto, mas em seguida, um Sirius vivo, andando despreocupadamente em sua direção.

Marlene olhou o Sirius verdadeiro assustada. Ele franziu o cenho para ela. Ela entreabriu os lábios para dizer o feitiço, mas a voz não saiu e o Sirius bicho-papão se aproximou mais. A varinha caiu de sua mão enfraquecida e ela tropeçou ao tentar se afastar; deixou-se cair sentada no chão, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Sirius entrou a sua frente e rapidamente destruiu o bicho-papão, sem que ela visse o que era. Depois aproximou-se e ergueu a amiga para que se sentasse numa cadeira. Sentou-se a seu lado, ela ainda cobria o rosto, parecia chorar.

Mais uma vez, odiou o mundo por fazê-la sofrer, odiou cada ser que a machucava… odiou a si mesmo por fazê-la temer e enfraquecer assim.

-- Talvez o Chapéu Seletor se aposente depois dessa. – Sirius apontou num tom bem menos indiferente e frio. – Um bicho-papão ganhando de uma Gryffindor…

-- Sou uma fraude. Sou a pessoa mais medrosa do mundo. – Ela respondeu com a voz embargada, descobriu o rosto e o olhou de um modo profundamente triste.

Ele sentiu o coração parar, como se dissesse a ele que não poderia continuar assim.

-- Tem medo do quê, McKinnon? – Era quase carinho o que se passava em sua voz.

Ela sentiu ainda mais raiva de Sirius, era tudo culpa dele, afinal.

-- De você. – Não adiantava fazer rodeios depois daquela cena. - E de tudo que se relaciona a você.

Ela se levantou, ele a segurou e se ergueu também. Olhou-a exigindo resposta.

-- O quê? – Ela disse irônica por trás do choro. - Não esperava por essa? Achava que eu tinha me afastado por capricho? Que me desfiz do meu melhor amigo por uma vontadezinha que veio com o vento?

Ele a olhou tão séria e fixamente que ela viu-se incapaz de se mover.

-- Explica. – Pediu grave.

Ela fechou e abriu os olhos antes de dizer:

-- É só prestar atenção. É só ver tudo o que você já fez comigo, repetidas vezes, sem se importar no quanto me machucava.

Ele entendeu do que ela falava, apesar de não ser algo específico.

-- Não faz sentido. Você nunca se importou.

-- Claro que me importava! Já disse que _sempre_ tive medo. Sempre, Sirius. Foi sempre assim.

-- Por que só agora você… foi o… seu pai?

-- Não sei. Eu não sei. Talvez tenha sido o estopim, talvez a guerra, talvez meu pai. Ou tudo isso. Ou essa coisa ridícula de você dizer que me ama.

-- Lene…

-- Já mudou de idéia? – Ela parou para controlar o choro outra vez. - Caiu em si? Porque, sinceramente, Sirius você não passaria a namorar comigo ou a ser "só meu" se eu dissesse…

Ela parou outra vez, já não chorava, mas sua voz não saiu.

-- O quê?

-- Se eu concordasse com isso.

Ele virou o rosto e riu amargamente pelo nariz. Ela não era nem capaz de dizer.

-- Se eu desisti foi por sua culpa. – Disse mais grosso.

-- Não, Sirius. Não foi por mim, nunca foi. Presta atenção, por que você me quer agora? Por que você insistiu tanto? _Por que quer tanto?_

Ele encarou os olhos mais esverdeados pelo choro; sentiu a força abandonar seu corpo, como se parasse de circular junto com seu sangue. Sentiu a incapacidade de dar uma resposta que não soasse egoísta e sem sentido.

-- Viu, você não quer. – Ela concluiu na vitória mais fracassada que já tivera.

-- E se eu te convencesse? – Ele perguntou num sussurro grave.

-- Você não convenceu nem a você mesmo, Sirius.

Ele engoliu em seco. _Talvez não quisesse mesmo continuar_.

-- Você 'tá certa! – Ele explodiu tornando-se mais rouco pela vontade de gritar - Foi sempre assim e você sempre foi medrosa desse jeito e eu sempre fui egoísta desse jeito. E você sempre veio com esse papo de parar com isso, parar com…

-- Qual é, Sirius! É ridículo que amigos saiam se agarrando pelos corredores às escondidas! Sempre foi ridículo e agora a gente não tem mais idade pra ignorar isso!

Ele cerrou o maxilar antes de continuar.

-- Sempre foi ridículo, sempre foi… - Pareceu procurar uma palavra melhor e ela entendeu "inexplicável" nos olhos dele – _Mas nunca deu pra evitar_. Ao menos antes você também não conseguia evitar, por que agora você quer se afastar e evitar _tudo_, Marlene? Explica! É isso, é essa parte que… - Ele cerrou os próprios punhos e exigiu respostas com um olhar cinzento e desesperado.

Marlene suspirou cansada.

-- Eu preciso aprender a ser sozinha. E preciso… _me libertar_ pra isso, Sirius. Preciso crescer. Sozinha.

-- Sozinha com o Remus? – Ele sorriu sem sombra de alegria e a olhou com ironia amarga.

Ela abriu bem os olhos e o olhou por uns minutos.

-- O Remus… - Hesitou.

Sirius riu sem sombra de felicidade outra vez, um riso fraco e amargurado.

-- Com ele você não consegue evitar, é isso? Dele você não consegue ficar longe?

Ela abriu e fechou os lábios, tentou falar.

Ele se virou rápido em direção à porta, empurrando com brutalidade uma carteira do caminho.

E ia atravessar o portal, estava prestes a sair… _ela tinha que fazer sua voz sair_.

-- O Rem…

Sirius parou, permaneceu de costas, seu corpo todo parecia protestar pela dor que achava que ia aumentar com as palavras dela.

-- O Remus… Ele… Ele é uma pessoa, eu sou outra. Eu… sei… _diferenciar_.

Sirius se virou novamente para ela, a ver se assim suas palavras faziam sentido. Ela ainda tentava formular alguma frase, ele se aproximou.

-- Com ele, tudo bem, sou só eu… Quero dizer, somos nós juntos, mas eu sei o que…

Ela fechou os olhos, ele notou que ela tremia ao passar as mãos pelo rosto.

-- Eu sei onde é ele, onde sou eu… - Ela o olhou. Ele estava novamente bem a sua frente. – Você entende?

-- Não. – Disse sincero.

Ela virou o rosto.

-- É claro que você não entende, nunca deve ter sentido isso. – Sussurrou amargurada, como que para si mesma.

-- O quê?!

Marlene o olhou desesperada.

-- _O quê?_ Sai, Sirius. – Por um momento ele achou que ela estivesse mandando-o embora. – Eu quero tirar você de mim, saber quem eu sou sem você. _O que eu sou além de você_?! Não sei o que tem em você, mas você fica em mim, e não sai! Na minha cabeça… você… 'ta_-'tava _– Ela forçou-se a usar o passado. – o tempo todo, me sufocando, me prendendo. Eu sabia que era errado, que eu ia me ferrar uma hora, e não conseguia parar! – Ela o olhou corada mas sem o habitual viço, estava transtornada. – Você não vê, Sirius?! É terrível! É… quase… é opressor… Era… _masoquismo_…

-- Lene… - Ele sentiu raiva de si mesmo por nunca saber traduzir o que queria dizer.

-- Mas agora. Agora eu 'tô tentando. Agora eu sei que eu consigo ser uma pessoa sem você, e que sou boa assim. Mesmo que… eu… Eu 'tô conseguindo. Eu _preciso_ conseguir, Sirius.

Sirius não sabia o que dizer. De repente não tinha mais tanta certeza se a queria assim, totalmente dele. Achou-se, pela primeira vez, altruísta a pensar assim. Afinal, por que ele a queria tanto? Para fazê-la sentir a dor que ele lia nesse momento nos olhos dela? Para satisfazer seu impulso egoísta daquilo que ardia em seu peito e dizia que Marlene era só dele? Que direito ele tinha de fazer aquilo e prendê-la assim? Afinal, achou que entendia do que ela estava falando. _Masoquismo_…

Ele engoliu em seco. Ela deu um suspiro falho e se virou num gesto que ele achou fraquinho. Olhando seu perfil guardar os materiais e começar a se afastar, ele viu que ela estava mais magra. Tocou as próprias costelas num impulso lento; ele também emagrecera, enfraquecera, enlouquecia a cada dia…

Pensou em algo que dizer, outra vez ia tentar se afastar – ela _estava_ certa -, dessa vez tinha que dar certo:

-- Então me ensina. – A voz dele ecoou grave e rouca pela sala quase vazia. Ela estava à frente e se virou novamente, estava chorando outra vez. Outra vez. Quantas vezes ele já a vira chorando nesse ano?

-- Ensina o quê? – Ela perguntou, não havia, neste momento, sombra daquela garota vigorosa e de rosto sempre colorido.

-- A… tirar. Sair disso.

Ela entreabriu os lábios, limpou as lágrimas com uma das mãos. Por fim não foi capaz de mais nada a não ser encarar seu amigo com expressão de soldado sobrepujado. Era uma guerra. Mais uma guerra, só deles dois… Como era a expressão? No amor e na guerra… Pareciam-lhe a mesma coisa agora. A postura dela sempre altiva contrastava com o olhar mais triste que ele já vira naquele rosto.

-- Vai me ignorar? – Ele perguntou, sem sentido algum nas palavras. Não sabia o que queria aprender, nem sabia se esperava alguma resposta dela. Só queria que ela soubesse, por culpa do ódio que aquele vício incompreensível que seu corpo tinha por Marlene, que ele estava marcado a sangue e fogo, e que isso doía mais do que ele, o combatente impetuoso, achava poder suportar.

-- Não 'tô ignorando você.

-- Então me responde.

-- Para, Sirius. Para de me torturar…

-- _Torturar_? Você acha que isso é tortura? – Ele riu fraco e amargo. – Você não faz idéia… Você realmente… você realmente não acredita em mim, não é?

Ela baixou os olhos. Ele continuou:

-- Eu só quero saber como é que faz, então. É a única solução, _o único jeito é esquecer_, você 'tá certa. Então, Marlene… como se faz? – Ele parou de falar um momento. Como? Como ela conseguia? Como era possível? Não parecia ser, não com a imagem dela sufocando cada pensamento, gesto, lembrança. Não com o cheiro dela impregnando maravilhosamente todo o ar que ele respirava. Não com o gosto dela invadindo sua própria saliva sem razão. Ele alteou o tom de voz, incapaz de ser altruísta o suficiente para conter o que queria que ela soubesse: - _Eu só quero saber por que a desgraça do seu cheiro não sai!_

Ela ofegou num choro e cobriu o rosto; sentiu pelo cheiro que emanou dele e pelo som que seus sapatos fizeram no ritmo do andar de Sirius, que ele se fora.

_"Nesta história só eu morro  
E morrerei de amor porque te quero,  
Porque te quero, amor, a sangue e a fogo."  
_(Pablo Neruda)

* * *

* * *

**N/A:**siiimmm me inspirei no medo da Molly Weasley, q creio ser o medo mais comum em tempos de guerra... mas o último terrível medo é coisa da Lene mesmo, que é atormentada horrivelmente pela existência do Sirius... hauahauhaua quem dera, heim!

e a lembrança é inspirada num troço q li e dizia q na versão inglesa do livro, o Remus faz uma magia sem uso de varinha, superpoderosa, com fogo no meio. fiquei tão empolgada q deu essa lembrança aí :) sim, ela machuca o Sirius de verdade, tem a continuação dessa lembrança, logo ela aparece aqui!

*agradeço com todo meu carinho à zizi blue e à Just Gabi [to maaais q lisonjeada e emocionada com tudo o q vc achou! tô esperando as dicas de música dos Beatles ;)]!

espero q gostem!! e espero q me digam se gostaram!!!! REVIEW!! bjos


End file.
